A powerful Storm
by Leopard Queen
Summary: After being on the run Raine Winters and her brothers have settled in Gotham. They are now trying to move on with their lives. But when the Joker escapes and takes Raine's younger brother hostage, Raine's anger takes over and her powers are revealed and now the Justice League have come in to their lives, wanting to help. Will Raine and her brothers survive the betrayal? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raine Winters is a twenty year old woman, she has three older brothers and one younger brother. At the age of 18 Raine was struck by lightning and because of that she is able to control the weather. Just a year ago Raine and her brothers lost their parents, they vanished when they tried to stop evil people trying to get their hands on Raine and her powers... Since the disappearance of her parents Raine doesn't sing anymore, she doesn't even talk much only a few words. Raine and her brothers, Logan, Ethen, Jason, and Ryan believe that their parents a dead. Raine and her older brothers had been searching for them for a year. Raine nearly lost Logan in an accident.**_

 _ **But once Raine investigates more in to her family tree, she uncovers the truth about her parents... And her whole life and her brother's lives are changed forever...**_

 _ **The Justice League wants to help her, but all Raine wants is to be left in peace with her brothers. But Batman won't take no for an answer. When she finally gives in to letting the Justice League to help her and protect her, Batman takes up to himself to protect Raine and her brothers... He feels drawn to Raine... Even though he denies it. Will the Dark Knight give in to temptation?**_

 _ **The more time Raine spends with Batman the attraction she has for him gets harder to deny. And she starts to have feelings for the Prince of Gotham... Her older brother's boss. How will Raine react when she finds out that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the one and the same?**_

 _ **Raine make look innocent and helpless, but inside there is a storm brewing...**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _There is nothing more dangerous than a woman's fury…_

Raine Winters, twenty years old, was struck by lightning when she was eighteen… She knows Karate, Judo, and Kung Fu. She was taught by her father and two older brothers. She went to karate classes with her best friend Barbara Gordon. She has four brothers, Logan the oldest at twenty nine years old, Ethen is the second oldest at the age of twenty eight, Jason is Ethan's identical twin, and Ryan is the youngest at six years old. Ryan was the miracle baby.

Her parents Elena and John Winters went missing and assumed dead only a year ago trying to protect her from people and the government who want her powers… Raine hasn't spoken since then… Well she speaks occasionally. She rarely talk, just a few words. Her brothers don't hate her or blame her for their parent's death, but she hates herself and blames herself… Ethan managed to keep the real reason why their parents were killed… To protect Raine from the public eye.

The siblings live together in Gotham. Logan works at Wayne Enterprises in Applied science. All of the older brothers share the love for sport can cars. Ethan is a detective and works alongside Commissioner James Gordon in GCPD. Jason is the mechanic, but sometimes his brothers help fix cars when they all have a day off…

Raine stays home looking after Ryan, but she is also doing online courses, she is studying to be a qualified nurse, while looking after Ryan.

While the older boys were at work Raine was in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table doing her courses when she felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked away from her laptop and looked down to Ryan. "Can I have something to eat?" He asked and Raine raised her eyebrows, waiting for a please. "Please." Ryan added and Raine got up and made him a peanut butter sandwich, poured him a cup of coke and set it down on the table where he was sitting and waiting.

"Thank you." He said and Raine smiled at him and kissed his head and then went back to her work. "Want half?" Ryan asked her handing her half of the sandwich, Raine smiled and opened her mouth towards him and he put the sandwich in her mouth. She winked at him. Just then the door opened and Jason walked in. "Finished for the day." He said as he ruffled Ryan's hair, and kissed Raine on the head.

"What's for dinner?" Jason asked. "Sandwiches." Ryan replied with a mouth full of chewed sandwich, which earned him a glare from Raine. Ryan closed his mouth and chewed his food. "I'm going to get KFC. You coming with me to get it?" Jason asked Ryan who nodded stuffing the rest of his sandwich in to his mouth he raced to get his coat from his room.

"You have been cooking every night for a week, I thought you could use a break from cooking." Jason whispered against Raine's hair. Raine looked at him with a grateful smile. While Jason and Ryan were getting dinner Raine finished her work for the day and set up the TV and DVD player and the WII for a night of fun.

Logan came in to the door and as he went through the kitchen Raine handed him a beer and he took it as he passed. "Thanks. Ethan is just behind me." Logan called out as he went. Ethen came in and hugged her. "Hey there little girl." He said. Raine glared at him for calling her a little girl, Ethan just laughed and ruffled her hair and grabbed a beer.

Ethen looked exhausted. Raine nudged him. "Rough Day. Joker escaped again." Raine nudge him again, making him look at her again. "You'll get him." Ethan smiles at her and pulls her in to a hug. "You got the WII set up?" Ethen asked and Raine nodded in reply. Just then Jason and Ryan came back with dinner. "We have enough food for everyone's lunch tomorrow. Logan, dinner." Jason called out.

"Hey, before we eat I have a request… My boss, Lucius fox and his boss Bruce Wayne are holding a charity banquet next week and Lucius asked me to invite all of you." Logan said coming to the lounge room. He went in to his room to change. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say…

"Please, I've never asked much from you do I?" Logan said. "Your right, you don't. I'll go." Ethen said after a minute of thought.

"I'm in too." Jason said.

"Me three." Raine said.

"Can I come?" Ryan didn't want to be left out.

"Of course you can come." Logan replied ruffling Ryan's hair as he reached over for a chicken leg. "I heard that Wonder Woman will be there as well…" Logan added. The boys' heads popped up at once.

After they ate and watched movies. At the end of Jurassic World, Raine carried Ryan to bed.

The night of the charity banquet arrived, Raine had her hair done, and she changed in to a long black dress and she did her make up. When she was finished she came out in to the living room where her brothers were waiting. All four of them were handsome in their tuxedos.

"Raine Elizabeth Winters, you look absolutely stunning." Ethen said when he spotted her. "Give as a whirl…" Ethen added. When Raine did a whirl the skirt of her dress swirled around her. The older boys wolf whistled. Logan brought something out of his pocket. It was a square blue velvet box. He stepped towards Raine.

"Dad was going to give this to you on your twenty-first birthday, but I think he would want you to have it now." Logan opened the box and inside was a silver chain and the pendent was shaped like a rain drop with a blue stone in the middle. Logan went behind her to put it on her. When it was secured around her neck Raine turned around and wrapped her arms around her oldest brother and cried in his chest. "Thank you." She said between sobs.

"Hey, come on. We have a party to go to. Dad wouldn't want us to be upset." Logan said in her hair. Raine pulled away and nodded. "Miss them." She whispered. "We all do." Logan replied.

"Let's go." Ethan said, putting his gun in the holster under his arm. "Ethen!" Logan growled at him. "My boss said to be prepared now that the Joker has escaped…" Ethen explained.

"I hope you don't have to use it." Jason said as they walked out the door.

When they got to the hall Jason took Ryan's hand, Ethen went to talk to his boss about security, Logan turned to Raine and offered his arm. Raine smiled and threaded her arm threw his and let him lead her to the door. He showed the invitation to the security guard at the door. The security guard nodded and let them in after looking at the invitation.

"Let me introduce you to Lucius Fox." Logan said to Raine. Jason and Ryan went to a different direction. "Mr Fox, excuse me sir. Can I introduce you to my sister Raine?" Logan said to his boss who turned around with a smile on his face.

"Please do, she is all you talk about." Lucius replied. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said to Raine who couldn't help but like this man. Raine smiled and shook his hand. "He speaks fondly of you." She said. Logan leaned in closer to Lucius and whispered. "She likes you… She never speaks more than two words to someone she just meets."

Lucius's smile widened. "May I have this dance, ma'am?" He asked offering her his arm. Raine smiled and nodded. As they danced Logan watched them with a small smile. His sister is slowly coming back to her old self… Just then a voice came from behind him. "Mr Winters." Bruce Wayne.

"Mr Wayne." Logan said in reply as he turned around to greet the owner of Wayne Enterprises. "I just met your brothers Jason, Ethen and Ryan. Real gentlemen. Which one is the detective?" Wayne asked.

"Ethen, his eyes are just that paler than Jason's." Logan explained. "The lady dancing with Mr Fox, is my sister Raine." Logan went on.

"Ethen looks serious…" Bruce said glancing over his shoulder at Ethan.

"The Joker has escaped and he is not taking any chances…" Logan replied.

"I'm sorry about your parents…"

"Thank you. You know what it's like to lose a parent at a young age… Ryan hasn't even cried for them and it has been a year… I don't know what is going on through that boy's head. The psychologist said that people grieve in their own way…"

"The psychologist is right…" Bruce said

"Raine stopped talking for a year… She refused to talk to anyone for a long time. She rarely speaks more than three words… She blames herself for their death." Jason went on.

"Why?" Bruce asked curiously.

"She was walking with them when three men came up and tried to take her for ransom, but both mum and dad tried to stop them. They succeeded but the next day while mum and dad were out on a date they never came home… There was no evidence, they were seen leaving the restaurant and that was it." It pained Logan to lie to people but he had to protect Raine…

"Is that why Ethen is a police officer?" Bruce asked. "No, he joined the force long before."

Just then gasps and whistles and screams suddenly erupted. "I have another guest to greet." Bruce said.

"Sound like it could be Wonder Woman by the sounds of it." Logan said. And he was right she came in. Bruce went up to her and greeted her. He asked her to dance and she accepted. But five minutes in to the dance she was called away. Bruce kissed her hand and then she was off.

When the song ended Lucius and Raine re-joined Logan. "Rai, this is Bruce Wayne, Mr Wayne this is Raine my sister."

"It's a pleasure." Bruce flirted.

Raine nodded her head in respect. "Ryan…" She whispered. "He's with Jason having a ball, he's fine." Logan replied.

"May I have this dance Miss Winters?" Bruce asked. Raine smiled and nodded and took his arm he offered to her.

"What are you doing with yourself?" Bruce asked as they danced. "Studying." She replied.

"What are you studying?"

"Nursing, online."

Studying Raine Winters face, he can see the sadness in her eyes… It's not your fault… Your parents… I know what I'm talking about." He whispered.

"Don't understand. More to it…" Raine said. She wanted to change the subject.

"When does Ryan start school?" Bruce changed the subject. Raine smiled at the mention of Ryan.

"Next year. Lost a year because…" Because the siblings searched for their parents for a year, but then Ryan had to school... But Ryan wouldn't leave his older siblings' side for a minute he was scared because he didn't want to lose them as well.

Just then a loud bang came from nowhere. And people in black outfits broke through the windows, they had clown masks covering their faces. They had guns and knives in the crook of their arms. People screamed and raced towards the exits but they were stopped by more men. Bruce bushed Raine behind him. He pressed a button on his watch, calling for the Batsuit and the Justice League. "Separate the woman from the men, take the men on the floor below." One man ordered. One thug grabbed Bruce, while another held a gun to his head and another Raine's head. "Don't do anything stupid or this pretty lady gets it, Wayne." The thug holding the gun to Raine head sneered.

Bruce raised his arms up, showing no threat. He couldn't help but notice how calm Raine is. She was looking around the room, she was sizing up the amount of thugs in the room. When he held her while they were dancing, Bruce could feel nothing but muscle on the girl. She and her brothers must work out. One thug dragged Raine to her brother Ethen who was tied up. They tied the two up. Bruce had the feeling that was a big mistake.

Bruce also noticed Barbara cradling her father who had been knocked out, there was blood on the side of his head. Barbara looked at him and nodded her head telling him that her father is still alive. Suddenly Alfred was right next to him. "Are you alright, Alfred?" Bruce asked in a whisper.

"I am fine. Are you alright sir?" Alfred replied.

"I'm fine." Bruce replied.

"I'm afraid the Justice League has been called out, they got a stress call from another planet in a different galaxy, no one is available I'm afraid. Superman just contacted me so it's just Batman I'm afraid." Alfred reported.

"He can handle it." Bruce replied. "The suit is on the roof, waiting." Alfred informed him. "Good."

"Change of plans we are going to take the women down instead." The leader of the thugs said. "Joker wants to have some fun." He added. "Alright ladies get up. And as you leave the room put all of your money and jewellery in the bag. NOW!"

Raine felt someone take off her necklace. "I've got it in my pocket." Ethen had managed to escape his bindings and take of her necklace without anybody seeing him. "Thank you." Just then someone pulled her up roughly. And hurled her out of the room.

"This one has no jewellery on her." The thug who was leading her out of the room said to the thug with the bag. The thug with the bag nodded his head they left. Once they were on the floor below they were forced to sit together in the middle of the room.

There were five thugs each with only knives, they were machete knifes. Raine formulated a plan to get the women out safely. They made a mistake, well a few of them… They should have guns with them, Raine wouldn't dare to take them out if they did. And secondly they shouldn't have taken the women down below… And they should be better at tying someone up… These ropes are too easy to escape from… Oh and they made another mistake, the men from down stairs didn't go back down after bringing the people up from down stairs…

Raine got free of her bindings and tackled the thug standing right next to her. She straddled him and knocked him out with one punch. The other four thugs came running, knifes drawn. One thug rushed at her, knife above the head for a slashing movement. Raine dodged the knife kicked his feet from under him, forcing the man on his back. And a kick to the face he was out.

Another thug tried to slash her stomach, but Raine leapt out of the way, bent down with her leg in the air… Her foot collided with the thug's cheek, knocking some teeth out. "Let's get out of here." One of the remaining thugs said. That's when Barbara sprung in to action. She leaped and tackled one of them, and he hit his head hard on the ground knocking him out.

Barbara than ran over to Raine and said, "I can handle these thugs, get these women out of here. I called for help. The young Justice is on their way, they are waiting outside." Raine nodded and yelled to the other terrified women, "Come with me. They can't get you if you stick together." The women ran for the door.

They thug outside was about to turn the handle when the women came bursting out. "Shit!" The thug said as he jumped out of the way. Raine punched him and kicked him until he was unconscious. When they got outside the Young Justice were outside waiting, minus Kid flash who was away with the Justice League. Raine recognised Superboy by the 'S' on the front of his shirt. She went over to Nightwing. "I'm Detective Ethen Winters sister…"

"I remember him. Is anyone hurt in there?" Nightwing replied, Aqualad joined them. Raine nodded. Just then there was an explosion and then a laugh. Raine winced when she recognised the laugh… Joker. He was just above on the roof. He had Ryan in his arms. Ryan was crying in pure fear.

"Ryan…" Raine's eyes widened in fear. "Don't move Young Justice, especially you Superboy or this boy gets it. And you don't want that to happen now do you?" Joker laughed out. Raine was furious. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were white, her hair turned white as well. "I want Batman." Joker yelled.

Nightwing noticed it and nudged Aqualad. Soon the blue sky turned black with dark clouds. And there was a loud bang and it started to Rain… Then the thunder and lightning came. Raine lifted herself off the ground and floated up until she was face to face with the Joker.

"Let the boy go NOW." Raine yelled. "Poor choice of words girly." Joker snarled and he dropped Ryan over the edge. Superboy leaped up and caught him. "I've got you." He whispered. Ryan was shaking and crying so hard.

"Wrong move." Raine said in a deadly voice and she grabbed the Joker by the front of his shirt…

Logan's head snapped up when he heard the Lightning. "Oh no." He whispered. Raine was angry. Raine has the ability to control the weather, which is why their parents died protecting their daughter, from men who were after her for her power… Just then Superboy came in through the window, with Ryan in his arms. He gently put the boy down and raced over to the thugs.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" The thugs yelled in fear. Bruce took this opportunity to escape… But before he could move someone with white hair, dressed in the same dress as Raine Winters came flying in. Bruce turned to face Logan. "I can't talk about it." He whispered.

Raine dropped the Joker at Gordon's feet. Gordon pointed his gun at the Joker. Ethen raced over to cuff the clown. Joker had the wind knocked out of him, literally. When the room was secured Logan raced over to Raine to calm her. He pulled her in to his arms and held her. "Get Raine and Ryan out of here." Ethen told Logan and Jason who nodded. And they were gone.

Jason ran over to Ryan and rocked back and forth to try and calm him. Bruce snuck out on to the roof and behind the door was a container with the Bat symbol on the front. With a handprint recognition the container opened to reveal the Batsuit. Once changed he leaped back in to the building.

"A little late Batman. A woman with white hair nearly fried Joker here." Gordon said. "Are you alright Commissioner?" Batman asked pointed to his head. "Yes, I'm fine." Gordon waved Batman's concern away. Nightwing then came up. "Superboy and I will take them back Arkham." He said. Gordon nodded and Superboy and Nightwing took the Joker and his thugs away.

"My daughter, is she alright?" Gordon asked. "Dad." Barbara's voice came from behind him. "She took half out five of the thugs out with the help of Miss Winters according to witnesses. They kicked ass." One officer said who was next to Barbara. "And they have broken bones…" The officer added.

"None of the women were hurt." Barbara said as her father held her to his side.

"That's my sister." Ethen said with pride and a grin on his face. "Winters, I need a statement from your sister, I know she doesn't talk to strangers…" Gordon asked Ethen who nodded. "I will get it."

"When she has calmed down of course. She must be shaking and scared." Gordon said.

Batman made helped free the still tied people. When he reached Alfred and Lucius he asked in a low whisper. "Are you alright Alfred?" "I am unhurt." Alfred replied. "Help the others." Bruce told him. Alfred nodded and got up.

"Lucius, are you alright?" Batman asked the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Lucius nodded and went to help Alfred.

Later that night Batman went to the apartment of the Winters siblings. The sister was the only one in the living room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him on the balcony. "We need to talk." He said in his no nonsense tone.

"Leave me alone." She said. Wrong answer… Batman strode towards her. She pulled her hoodie back and he saw that she was still angry and upset. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and her brothers minus Ryan came running out.

"Batman, she is still upset… Tonight is not the night to interrogate her…" Logan said. When Batman didn't move Ethen pulled her revolver out of the back of his jeans and pointed it at Batman's mouth.

"Leave our sister alone." Ethen growled. "I don't give a damn who you are, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"People will be after her…" Batman stated.

"We know, people have been after her for years. Out parents died protecting her from those people." _"That's why she blames herself."_ Batman thought to himself.

"The Justice League can protect her. I can protect her." Batman said. "WHERE WERE YOU A YEAR AGO? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED YOUR HELP! Jason yelled. Batman was facing his own demons…

"She is not your biggest fan at the moment."

Batman knew when to stand down. Raine was emotional and with the ability to control the weather, who know what will happen... She needs to calm down, Batman needed to go. "I want to check on Ryan…" Batman whispered taking a step back. Raine lifted the blanket that was covering her lower half to reveal Ryan asleep, clinging to Raine around the waist.

"He is alright. He's asleep." Raine whispered.

"A year ago I was facing my own demons, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and your family… But if you need anything. Use the Batsignal. I'm here now." Raine didn't respond to that she just stroked Ryan's hair.

The next day the Justice League and the Young Justice having a meeting. "What happened Batman?" Superman asked. Batman sighed and explained everything and told them about Raine's power. Wonder Woman leaped up from her chair. She wanted to meet the girl who had the ability to control the weather, besides Zeus. "Leave her alone Diana, she is still angry." Batman told her.

"We can't leave her unprotected." Wonder Woman protested.

"She is not alone. She is Barbara Gordon's best friend. I asked Barbara to watch over her… Just leave her. She lost her parents because of her powers. They died protecting her. She blames herself."

"Joker knows about her ability… You know he will go after her." Robin said.

"I'll think of something." Batman said. He always does…

 _ **There is chapter 1…**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and then review.**_

 _ **Raine's parents are missing and people think that they are dead.**_

 _ **This is a re-write.**_

" _I might fight with my sister, but once you lay a finger on her, you'll be facing me"-_ Logan Winters

"Yes Chief, I'll get right on it." Clark responded to his boss's order. "That is all." Perry dismissed him. Clark nodded and turned around and was about to walk out the door when Perry stopped him. "And Kent…" He called out. "Get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in ages. Go home now, this report can wait until then."

"Thank you Chief."

"I want you back here, all ready to go tomorrow." Chief said and Clark nodded and left the office. He went over to his desk and started packing some of his stories. Lois looked up from her computer. "Going somewhere Kent?" She asked.

"Chief ordered me to go home." Clark replied. "Good, you look exhausted. Your girlfriend keeping you up?" Lois joked.

"No, she has been working hard as well. It's something else…" Lois nodded in understanding. His other identity… Superman. "I'm writing a report on what happened in Gotham at the Gotham National Bank. I'm going to Gotham tomorrow." Lois told him.

"I'll call him and let him know you are coming." Clark means Bruce Wayne, aka Batman… "No need to do that Clark, I'll be fine." Lois waved his concern away. "No Lois, Gotham is the second most dangerous city in the world… I want to know that you are safe." Clark insisted.

"Dangerous, you mean the criminals like Joker, or… Batman himself?" Lois asked with a grin.

"You know what I mean." Clark sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean, I'll be fine… Besides, you can hear every single person on this planet and you're faster than a speeding bullet." Lois whispered in a low tone so only Clark can hear her. "But I have a feeling you're still going to tell him anyway…" She added when she saw the stubborn look on his face. Clark nodded.

"Besides, isn't it time to get an interview with Mr Wayne?" Clark asked. "Pull some strings and he might do an interview on what happened at the bank." Clark suggested. Lois nodded, "I will do that, thanks Kent."

Clark didn't go home straight away he flew to Diana's apartment and landed the balcony, there she was in the living room, she was on the couch, her feet tucked underneath her and she was reading. She looked up from her book and smiled when she saw who it was. She got up and let him in. He gave her a kiss in greeting. "I'll be back, I have to pay our friendly Bat a visit." Clark said. "I just wanted to see you." He added.

"Hurry back." She smiled and kissed him again. Clark grinned and then spun around and when he stopped his normal clothes were gone to reveal Superman's uniform. "Do you want me to come?" She asked.

"No, we don't want to raise suspicion on Bruce…" Clark replied with one last kiss he was gone. Just as he left he heard her phone ring and heard her sigh in annoyance, "I'm going to destroy this bloody thing if it rings one more time." Clark chuckled… Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman is a diplomat and an Amazon, and the only person who can match him strength to strength. And she is the most beautiful woman in the world… Okay most guys will say that about their girlfriends. But the world agrees. She is the only League member who Batman can't find a weakness. As it turns out that Diana is the daughter of Zeus, the King of the gods. Clark never thought that the Greek Gods existed or that the Amazons existed…

Superman flew around Gotham and found Batman beating the crap out of some thugs. Superman stayed out of sight, but ready to fight if Batman needed help, but knowing Batman won't need help. But the thugs just kept coming so Superman lowered down to the ground next to the Dark Knight and the thugs gasped, one screamed like a girl. "You are just making Batman angry and when he is angry the more of your bones he will break." Superman stated at fact. Batman was getting angry.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The thugs ran for it. Batman pressed a button on his arm and the Batmobile skidded to a stop in front of the thugs and a net came flying out of it and the net caught the thugs. "Damn it." They yelled.

"That's new." Superman commented. Batman ignored him and turned around and picked up something and came back to Superman, "Take her to the hospital, and then meet me at the cave." Batman gently placed the body in Superman's arms. Superman nodded and flew to the hospital, he looked down and saw a little girl. She was beaten to near death. He used his x-ray vision and examined her bones. He landed at the hospital at the emergency door. "Help." He called out and a doctor ran over to him.

"She was beaten, she has three cracked ribs and she has trouble breathing, she has a punctured lung." Superman placed the girl on the bed that the nurse brought out. "Thank you Superman." The doctor said.

"Thank Batman. He is really ticked off at the moment." With that said he was gone. Superman went to the Batcave and Batman was already there. "What is it Kent?" Batman growled not looking up from the computer.

"She had a punctured lung, broken ribs, deep scares and bruises, she is lucky you were there, a second longer, that little girl would have died." Superman said. "I looked her up and she has an Aunt in Metropolis, her parents are dead." Batman told him. "I'll go inform the Aunt. I came because Lois Lane is coming here to Gotham about the incident at the bank… And about Raine Winters. Lois wants to know who she is… You might be able to distract her with an interview."

"I will watch out for Lois Lane… I thought you weren't dating her anymore…" Batman replied.

"I'm not. You know how I feel about Diana." Superman frowned. "You're showing a lot of concern for your ex-girlfriend…" Batman stated.

"Lois might be my ex but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. Besides, she has a boyfriend and they are quite serious." Superman told him. "Now, I'm going to check on Miss Winters and her brothers and then I'm going home to get some sleep." With that said Superman sped out of the cave just as Alfred came down with coffee.

"Did Mr Kent leave already sir?" Alfred asked looking around. "Yes he did." Bruce replied taking a mug. "It's a good thing he came at the right time, or that little girl wouldn't be alive. And thanks to Batman." Alfred stated.

"Hmm" Bruce murmured as he went back to typing. "Oh Master Grayson is here to see you." Alfred added.

Superman landed on Diana's balcony absolutely exhausted. "What's wrong?" Diana asked as she ran up to him. "I had to tell a woman that her sister and her husband were killed and their daughter is in hospital, I flew the woman there. Then I went to check on Raine Winters and her brothers."

"What happened to the little girl?" Diana asked in concern. "She was beaten, she had deep scares, bruises, and a punctured lung, and broken ribs… she is lucky to be alive, she was barely breathing when I got her there. Batman had beaten the crap of them. Some thugs will probably have to eat through a straw. He can pack a wallop." Superman replied.

"There is not much else you can do for the girl. Batman has locked up the thugs who did the crime. Have a shower, get changed, I've ordered pizza a few minutes ago…" Diana said. Clark smiled gratefully and went and did just that. Clark kept some clothes in Diana's apartment for emergencies like this. Once showered and dressed he went back out to the living room. He heard Diana talking at the door, Clark guessed that it was the pizza. "Keep the change." Diana left big tip.

"Thanks ma'am." The delivery boy said with excitement. Diana came back in with two large pizzas, garlic bread, and a large bottle of Coca Cola. "I'll get the glasses." Clark said coming in to the kitchen. But as his hand reached for the cupboard door there was a knock on the door. Diana groaned in annoyance. "Why is it that every time I'm about to eat there is either someone at the door on the phone...?"

Clark kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll get it." Diana smiled and kissed his cheek in return. "Thank you." Clark went over to the door and used his x-ray vision and saw that it was Wally West. Clark opened the door and said, "Are you here on business or just visiting?" He asked as a greeting, glaring at the Kid Flash. A glare from the Man of Steel can be just as scary as a glare from the Dark Knight.

"Visiting, I was in the neighbourhood. But if you and Diana are on a date, I can come back another time…" Wally gulped. "Let him in Clark, just as he doesn't talk about work." Diana called out. "Come in, there is plenty of food here." Clark said with a smile.

"Barry is just-" Just then Wally's uncle came zooming past. "Hi Diana." Clark heard him say. "Hello Barry, have a seat." Diana replied.

In the end the night turned from just Clark and Diana to a party with the Justice League and Young Justice League. J'onn was in another form. Even Bruce Wayne was here. "Who's looking after Gotham?" Diana asked Bruce.

"Batgirl and Robin." Bruce replied taking the drink she offered. "Good, even the Batman needs a night off." Diana said.

"Was tonight supposed to be just you and Clark?" Bruce asked watching Diana's expression. She didn't looked tired or anything, she never does, but she does look a bit annoyed. "Yes." She replied.

"We can leave if you want…" Bruce said.

"No, it's alright. I have a new assistant and she calls me every five minutes and my mother has been trying to get in contact with me…" Diana wasn't talking to her mother because Queen Hippolyta had been lying to her since she was a young child. Hippolyta told her daughter that she wanted a child of her own so she moulded a baby out of clay and the gods gave her life. But the truth was that Hippolyta slept with Zeus and then Hades, Diana thought that she was the daughter of Hades because they had the same hair and facial structure. Then just recently Diana's mother told her that she is the daughter of Zeus. Her mother lied to her.

"You'll have to talk to her some time." Bruce stated. "She lied to me, Bruce, how can I forget that…? I know I haven't told the truth about somethings myself, but what she kept from me is bigger than that." Just then Clark walked up. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "I'm fine." Diana said smiling up at him.

"Miss Prince?" A voice came from the kitchen. Diana turned and saw her assistant. "Abby, come in and get a drink." Diana welcomed her in to her apartment. "I'm sorry, but your mother's here. I couldn't disobey her because she is my Queen…" Abby looked scared…

Diana smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright, you obeyed your Queen, I understand, Clark, Bruce, can you introduce her to everyone?" Both men nodded and led Abby to the group. Hippolyta came in. Diana just watched her.

"Diana… I didn't tell you the truth to protect you. I-" Diana held up her hand signalling her mother to stop talking. Hippolyta stopped and waited. Diana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "It doesn't matter. I don't need my father… I have you, my sisters, my friends and Clark." Diana whispered. Hippolyta had tears coming down her face. They hugged for a while and then when they finally pulled apart Hippolyta said, "I want to meet this young man who has captured my oldest daughter's heart."

Clark came in to view. "Clark Kent, ma'am." He said and bowed in respect to the Amazon Queen. Hippolyta just stared at him. "He is also the one they call Superman." Diana explained to her mother. "He has very good hearing." Diana added. "Why do you think that you are suitable for my daughter?" Hippolyta asked Clark.

"She can match me strength for strength." Clark started to explain. "You are stronger than me." Diana told him. "Not my much." He said. "You can give me a good pounding if need be." Clark turned back to Hippolyta.

"We are not like the gods, but we are not like the people here either. I am the last of my people. Diana has been my one of my best friends for years. She has been there for me whenever I needed a friend." Clark added as he placed an arm around Diana's waist and he kissed her on the side of her head. Then he stood up straight… He was listening.

He turned to Bruce who was talking in to his ear piece. _"Bruce, Raine is missing… Her brother Ethen is in hospital, he thinks Luthor took her. Robin and I are looking for Raine."_ Clark recognised the voice as Barbra Gordon. "I'm on my way." Bruce whispered and then went over to them. He bowed his head in respect to Diana's mother and then introduced himself.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm a good friend of Diana's and Clark's. Someone is in trouble." Hippolyta nodded in response. "It is time that I went back. Come and visit soon Diana." She said and Diana nodded. "I will mother. Goodbye."

Batman made it back to Gotham to find the Batsignal up in the sky. He reached the top of the G.C.P. building where the Batsignal has been placed. And there stood Logan and he was angry. When he saw Batman he was about to charge at them but then he saw Wonder Woman and Superman floating just above them he thought the better of it. "What happened?" Batman asked. "You need to be out there looking for her." Logan shouted.

"Flash, Kid Flash, J'onn, and Hawkgirl are searching both Gotham and Metropolis. Now I need to know what happened." Batman said calmly. "Calm down." Superman said landing next to Batman. "No I won't, my youngest brother is in a state, my brother Ethen is in hospital with life threatening injuries and my only sister is missing. So don't tell me to calm down." Logan snapped.

"You are not doing your family any good by getting angry." Superman said. "Where was she taken?" Wonder Woman asked. Logan sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself. Wonder Woman was right.

"She was with Ryan at the mall. Ryan said that she just collapsed and there was a syringe in her arm. And then two meant took her, leaving Ryan all on his own. Ethen made just in time to see two men carry a mail bag, Ethen didn't think much of it so he went in to meet Raine and Ryan for lunch but instead he found Ryan screaming and crying for Raine. Ryan was told that two men took her. Ethen then ran outside just as the two men he saw get in the van with the bag but this time something was thrashing around in the bag. "POLICE! STOP!" Ethen yelled reaching to pull his gun from the hoister under his arms. But one of the men pulled out a gun and fired at Ethen before he could draw his gun."

"How is Ethen?" Batman asked.

"He's in surgery. Jason is with him and Mr Fox is looking after Ryan. I'm going to look for my sister." Logan replied.

"No, you need to be with Ryan at the moment." Superman said stepping forward. "You might be the strongest man on earth, but when someone lays a finger on my sister, they answer to ME!" Logan shouted the last word.

"Anger doesn't solve anything." Batman said. Superman and Wonder Woman left to search for Raine and Luthor. Logan chuckled and said, "That's rich coming from you. Look you can't stop me from finding my sister."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Batman growled and stepped towards him. "Luthor is a dangerous man." He added as Logan turned his back to him. Logan turned and stared at the Dark Knight. "So am I." He said in a deadly voice. He then vanished in a puff of smoke. And reappeared behind Batman and then back to where he was standing before. "I can also drain people's energy with a simple touch, I can drain them to the point of death." Logan explained in the same deadly voice and then he jumped off the building and landed on the next building.

"Kent, Diana, we have a problem…" Batman said in to the ear piece. "I heard, I'll keep an eye on him." Superman replied. Batman went to the mall in search of evidence. Flash was already there. "There is some petrol spill where the van was." Flash said. Batman took a sample of the petrol and then went to the security guard that was on duty. "Commissioner Gordon, is already there." Flash added.

"Go and keep looking. I'll handle things here." Batman told him. With a nod The Flash was gone in… well a flash… "Batman, come and have a look." Gordon voice came from his right. Batman turned and saw the Commissioner wave him over. Batman walked over and watched the video surveillance. He saw Raine collapsing in the middle of the mall and Ryan tried wake her up. Batman could imagine the boy screaming and crying. Then two men, dressed in black and their faces are covered, came can took her. One of the men pushed Ryan out of the way. No one dared to help Ryan or try and stop the men. This is Gotham after all. Just as then at the corner of the screen Batman said…

"Luthor." He growled.

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please read and then review.**_

 _Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear…_ \- John Winters

Raine woke up tied to what looks like the electric chair, she looked up and saw a helmet with wires sticking out of it. "You're finally awake. I've injected you with a serum that will your powers at a non-lethal level." Lex Luthor explained, as he stepped in to the light.

Raine didn't say anything, she just glared at him and tried to break free, but her energy was down as well as her powers… "Why?" She asked when she gave up.

"Because my dear you are going to help me."

"Why should I?" She snapped when she stopped. "Because my dear, we could be the Earth's heroes together. But first we have to destroy the Justice League. We-"

"Why destroy the Justice League?" Raine asked, interrupting Luthor's rant.

"Because they can be dangerous, Superman can be dangerous, I've been to another world where Superman takes over the world, and he killed anyone who questioned him. He even betrayed his best friend, by telling the world who Batman is under that cowl." Luthor explained.

"Why?"

"Because that world, Joker killed Superman's wife who was pregnant, he killed the Joker and took over the world. The whole Justice League took over the world, all except Batman. When Superman found out that his wife was alive in this world he tried to bring her back to his world."

"Shut up. Flash told me that story." Raine groaned. Luthor walked up to her and grabbed her by the chin and brought his face close to hers. "It's a shame, but I have to let you go. You are a beautiful girl Raine Winters. I'm not going to kill you yet… I want to draw Superman's attention…" Luthor stepped away from her and went over to a crate, he lifted the lid, reached in and brought out a green crystal.

"Kryptonite." She whispered in pure fear. "Yes my dear, Kryptonite. I have enough here to kill him. So you are part of the plan to kill Superman whether you like it or not. Goodbye for now, my dear." With a flick of a switch electricity ran through her body. Raine had to come up away to get in contact with Superman to stop him…

" _ **Superman, Luthor has Raine…"**_ Flash reported. "Where are they?" Superman asked. _**"We are following a trail. Word of warning… Logan is out there and he is angry, nothing can stop him."**_ Flash added.

"How angry is he?" Superman asked. As he flew in to air in to space again. _**"Someone took his sister, shot his brother and terrorised his youngest brother, I'd say he is pissed off."**_ Batman replied."Is that all?"Superman asked. _**"Logan has powers. He can teleport from one place to another and he can form a silver armour over his body. If Luthor gets his hands on Logan**_ _**as well..."**_ Batman added.

" _ **Logan might be there right now."**_ Green Lantern said.

" _ **He's stopping a bank robbery right now."**_ Batman said as he went past the bank. Logan was in the bank, kick all kinds of butt in there. Superman flinched when he heard bones cracking. "Batman, stop him, before he kills someone." Superman said.

Batman didn't reply he just turned around and tackled Logan to the ground. "ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" He shouted. He pinned Logan to the floor. "In the Justice League, we DO NOT kill anyone, not even the bad guys." Batman added.

"Do you understand me?" Batman growled in Logan's face who nodded. "Good, now take them to the police and then meet me on the roof of the G.C.P.D. building."

Batman waited for Logan on top of the G.C.P. building. When he came up he was with Gordon. Batman nodded at his long-time friend and then turned to Logan growled in his deadly voice. "What were you thinking?" Logan closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I saw the gun and I lost it. All I could think about was Ethen in the hospital, Ryan crying hysterically and shaking uncontrollably, and Raine taken by someone who wants to use her to take down the Justice League."

"Do you have proof that it is Lex Luthor…? You don't want to go up against a man with his money…" Gordon said.

"I have put hidden cameras in Metropolis, central city, and Starling City as well as New York. We have enough to put him in prison for a long time. And his money can't help him this time. We will even have him in attempted murder and kidnapping." Batman said.

"What is on the recordings?" Gordon asked. "Illegal trade, weapons, drugs, and kryptonite. Luthor has a lot of that. The Justice League plans on destroying the Kryptonite."

Gordon turned around and said in to the Radio, "Attention all personnel, there is an arrest warrant for Lex Luthor, if you see him approach him with caution, he is extremely dangerous." With that said he turned back to Logan and Batman. "You better get him before he hurts anyone else." He warned.

"He has my sister, he already is." Logan whispered and then disappeared.

Raine curled up in a ball in a cage. She was beaten, thugs tried to beat her in to submission and to make her scream. But she kept herself in control. Now they have gathered up in the next room trying to figure out to do with her next…

"Superman, can you hear me? Don't come… Kryptonite everywhere…" She whispered praying that he heard her…

And he did hear her. Superman was floating just above the Earth's atmosphere, with his eyes closed. He not only heard her, he pinned pointed where she was… "Superman, she is in old Gotham animal pound… I can't got… there is a lot of Kryptonite." He said in the earpiece.

" _ **On it."**_ Batman replied.

"Everyone else got that?" Superman asked the rest of the League. _**"We got it."**_ The League replied. Flash was there first there. _**"Superman, I can race in there and take all the Kryptonite out and then you can come in and take Luthor down."**_ He said.

" _ **Do it."**_ Batman replied for Superman.

Flash found Raine beaten and unconscious. She had been beaten up badly. She said no to Lex Luthor. "Raine, are you alright?" He asked in a whisper. "Kryptonite… Everywhere…" Raine gasped out. She couldn't breathe. She has crack ribs, bruises and cuts everywhere on her body. "We know, he heard you. Everything is going to be alright." Flash said calmly. Raine believed him, she slipped in darkness…

"Raine, don't fall asleep. I need you to stay awake… Raine?" Flash tried to wake her but he couldn't. He ran out of the building and got Superman's attention. Superman flew down and X-rayed her. "Broken ribs and a concussion… I'll take her. Get rid of the Kryptonite." Superman took Raine in to his arms and took off before Flash could say anything more. Flash sighed in relief, Superman wasn't arguing with everyone. But you can see the anger building up inside of him.

Superman followed Raine in to the hospital. Nobody argued with him. He watched them do tests and then take her in to surgery. "I'm sorry Superman, but I can't let you in. But I will come and get you when she is out if you want to stay." The nurse stopped him. Superman smiled and nodded. He walked around the hospital and decided to visit Ethen. When he got there, Jason and Ryan were there. Logan was in the corner of the room.

"Did you find her?" Logan asked. Jason and Ryan looked up at him. "We found her. She is in surgery right now." Superman replied. Logan ran out of the room. Superman watched him go then turned back to Jason and Ryan. Superman bent down to Ryan's level and asked in a gentle voice. "Are you alright?" Ryan nodded and then hid his face back in Jason's chest. "How is Ethen?" Superman then asked.

"He woke up a little while ago. He just fell back to sleep. The doctor said he will be fine…" Jason looked like he wanted to say something else. Superman sat down in the chair next to him and Ryan surprised him when he climbed out of Jason's lap and in to his and fell asleep. Jason stared at his brother in shock. "He doesn't usually take to strangers… But I guess your Superman." He said.

Superman squeezed Ryan firmly but gently. Just then Batman appeared out of the Darkness. "He got away." He said. Superman and Jason sprang up from their chairs. Ryan was startled from the sudden movement. Superman laid him on the chair he was just sitting in.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Superman demanded.

"He was gone when Flash and I went back in. Wonder Woman is searching now with Green Lantern and Flash. And now the police are on the lookout for him." Batman said. He then turned to Jason, "how is he?"

"He just woke up, but then he went back to sleep to rest… Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Jason asked he was distracted. "What is it?" Superman asked. "I can trust you two right?" Jason asked.

"Of course you can." Superman replied calmly. Batman looked impatient.

"Well, you know about Raine's powers, and Logan's powers…" Jason whispered. Superman and Batman nodded. "Well, Ethen has been shot more than once, and he has completely healed faster than anyone else… And I have felt his pain every time he was injured. And he could feel mine. When I broke my arm three years ago it only took half the time to heal then it normally should…"

"Some people heal differently than others." Superman pointed out.

"It only took two weeks for my arm to heal…" Jason said raising an eyebrow. "Raine got her powers by and accident?" Batman said. "Yes…" Jason replied nodding his head slowly.

"Logan got his powers from an accident correct?" Batman asked. "Yes…" Jason wondered where Batman was going with these sorts of questions…

"Think about it… Have all of you been in accidents?" Batman asked. "Yes, except for me and Ryan, thank goodness."

"You and Ethen are twins, you have this connection with Ethen, like a psychic connection."

"That is all a myth…" Ethen dismissed the idea.

"Are you able to feel when he is scared or angry or happy?"

"Yes, but I can also feel Logan's, Raine's, and Ryan's as well. And our parents emotions as well." Jason told him. "I can feel yours as well." He added looking up at Batman.

"So much anger…" Jason whispered and Batman frowned. Jason turned to Superman and whispered, "You are angry, worried, sad, and you feel like you're alone." Superman just stared at him with not expression on his face.

"When has all this started?" Batman asked. "When our parents died. I was so upset and lost… If I didn't have my brothers and sister… then…" Jason would have killed himself. Jason lowered his head to hide the tears that were threatening to come. Just then Ryan touched his arm trying to comfort him. Then it came to him.

"I remember now… When I had broken my arm, Ethen touched the broken arm and in two weeks it was healed. I didn't think of it… And then in time I forgot all about it. When Ethen first got shot he did die. The bullet hit him in the chest, just missing his heart… It was touch and go. When he pulled through he said that someone came to him… a woman told him that it wasn't his time to go and she gently pressed a hand on his chest and then he came back. And then he woke up."

"I think you all have powers, except for Ryan." Batman said.

 _ **There is chapter 3.**_

 _ **Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please read and then review…**_

" _The Prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain-"_ Elaine Winters, mother of John Winters.

Ethen woke up the second time and Ryan was curled up in a lounge. Ethen smiled and reached over and gently rubbed his head, which caused Ryan to jump awake. "You're awake…" He whispered sleepily. Just then Logan stepped in. "Where is Raine and Jason?" Ethen asked him. "Is Raine alright?" He then asked.

"The Justice League found her just in time. She has broken ribs, some swelling in the brain, the doctors had to put her in to an induced coma to let the swelling go down, and she has cuts and bruises. Jason is with her at the moment. How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Tired. This might not be the first time I was shot, but it still hurts like hell. It reminds me of the pain when I first got shot, that's why it's so painful…" Ethen tried to sit up but the pain was too painful. "The doctor said you are healing faster than normal." Logan said.

"Maybe we're not normal…" Ethen said. "I know, Jason has talked to Superman and Batman and they have agreed to help us." Logan sighed as he limbed towards Ryan and picked him and then sat down. "What happened to you?" Ethen asked.

"I lost control… I got angry, scared. I-" Logan began to explain but Ethan interrupted him. "I know I get it."

Batman watched Raine sleep. He went unnoticed by the doctors and nurses. One nurse did though, she must've sensed something behind her because she gasped and whirled around to face him. Batman lifted a finger to his lips telling her to not make a sound. "How is she?" He asked in his raspy cold voice.

"The swelling in the brain has gone down a little since she got here, but we still have to keep her in an induced coma until the swelling has gone down completely."

Batman nodded. "And her brother?" He asked.

"It's strange… He is healing faster than anyone I've ever seen… Is he a member of the Justice League?"

"No, But they are in danger of being discovered, I want to take them somewhere safe…" With that he left without another word, leaving the nurse standing there. "Damn he's terrifying." She whispered. Then she went to find Raine Winters' doctor. She found him in the staff room. "Doctor, we need to prepare Raine and Ethen Winters for moving… They are in danger…" She said. The doctor looked up from the file he was working on. "We can't do that, Shelley, we can't move Miss Winters right now…"

"Don't argue with the Batman." The nurse said. The doctor sighed. "Don't argue with the Batman…" He agreed. "Prep her. Did he say when he will be back?" The doctor asked. The nurse shook her head.

Batman got back to the Watch Tower. "We need to go get the Winters siblings here, safely… With Luthor on the run who knows what he'll do when he finds out about them." Batman said when he entered the meeting room."

"We can't just take them. We need their consent…" Superman said. "I'll get it… Call Logan Winters on his mobile." Batman said. And the computer dialled.

"Who's this?" Logan answered wearily. "It's me." Batman replied.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"You and your siblings are in danger, it will be safer if you come to the Watch Tower. We have doctors here." Superman said. Logan didn't say anything for a moment. They thought he actually hung up on them for a minute. "Alright." Logan finally replied.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash went to the hospital. Raine's doctor came running up to them. "Please let me take care of Raine and her brothers… I have known them since birth… Please." The doctor pleaded.

"I'll be watching you." Batman glared and the doctor gulped and nodded. They got the Winters siblings safely to the Watch Tower. "J'onn, can you make sure there wasn't any evidence that Raine and her brothers weren't there? And us as well?" Batman asked the Martian who nodded and closed his eyes. A minute later he opened them again and said, "It is done, no one remembers Miss Winters or her brothers ever being admitted. And I have convinced the staff that Doctor Wells is on leave until Miss Winters has recovered."

"Thank you."

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID THEY GO?" Luthor screamed at the computer screen. "I saw Superman in the hospital, then Batman and Wonder Woman…" Someone replied.

"They must've taken the siblings to the Watch Tower… DAMN IT, DAMN IT DANM IT!" Luthor screamed and threw the computer at the wall where it shattered. "I have to get in to the Watch Tower… Or I will draw them out." Luthor said as he thought about ideas to draw them out.

"I looked at Miss Winter's chart and it said that she is in an induced coma… Your men did quite a number on her. Give her time to recover and then we will reveal everything to them…" A woman said coming out of the shadows. She was wearing jeans, a red top and a white coat that she stole from the hospital when she disguised herself as a doctor. Luthor turned to the woman and grinned at her. He went up to her and pulled up against him. "Are you sure your husband is dead?" He asked her.

The woman smiled and said, "A knife straight in to the heart. Bled to death right in front of me." She sneered. Luthor grinned and covered her lips with his in a hard dominate kiss. Soon they were clawing each other's clothes.

A man entered the hospital and asked for Raine Winters. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a patient here by that name. Are you sure that you were told she is in this hospital?" The receptionist said. "Yes, I'm sure. What about Doctor Wells?" The man asked. "He is on leave at the moment."

"Okay thank you for your help." The man said and walked out. He had to find them before she did…

Logan watched them like a hawk when Batman examined Jason and his connection with Ethen. "Like I said before, you have a strong connection with your siblings, but even a stronger one with Ethen…" Batman explained. When he was done he turned to Logan and asked, "Can I examine Ryan?"

Logan looked at Jason who nodded his consent. "Try anything, and I'll make sure it will be the last thing you do. Mess with my baby brother, and you'll be dealing with me." Logan said. "If he even winces I will end you." Jason added in the same threatening voice.

Batman examined Ryan for any source of power but he couldn't find any. "All clear. He has no powers." Batman declared as he let Ryan go. Ryan ran straight back to Logan who scooped him up and went over to Raine's bed.

"Of course Ryan doesn't have any powers, he hasn't been in an accident… so far, and we intend to keep it that way." Jason responded to what Batman just said.

"I believe you all were born with those powers… your incidents just triggered them. But you and Ethen always had that strong twin connection." Batman replied and turned to leave. At the door he bumped in to Doctor Wells. "I want to know who Raine is doing every hour." He said to the doctor who gulped and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later J'onn walked in. Logan and Jason stood up in alarm, Logan held on to Ryan tighter. Ethen sat up straighter. "It is alright, my name is J'onn. I am here to see how Miss Winters is doing… I want to go inside her mind to see how she is." J'onn said. Logan just stared at him.

"I will not harm your sister. I am a member of the Justice League." J'onn added.

"I know who you are… Are you really from Mars?" Logan asked. "I was, I am the last of my kind, besides my niece." J'onn replied. Logan smiled and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you in person." J'onn took the offered hand and shook it gently. "The pleasure is mine." He said in his deep voice.

"Do you prefer me to change my appearance?" J'onn asked. "You can do that?" Jason asked curiously. J'onn changed in his human form, which was a tall handsome African American middle aged man.

"Awesome." Jason whispered in excitement. "Change back." Ryan said jumping up and down. J'onn did as the young boy asked. "I like the real you." Ryan said. J'onn smiled at the boy. "Thank you." J'onn then turned to Raine and closed his eyes.

" _Who's there?" Raine asked. She looked around and saw nothing but white. Then a tall figure came in to view. He was tall and green. "J'onn the Martian?" Raine recognised him. "Yes, do not be afraid. I just want to ask you if you can hear everything." J'onn replied._

" _I can. Are my brother's alright?" She asked._

" _They are fine. Ethen was shot but he is recovering rather fast." J'onn replied. "You are in the medical bay in the Watch Tower. You and your brothers were brought here for you safety. Do not be alarmed. Batman has found out that you, Logan, Jason and Ethen were born with your powers, and the accidents you had triggered the powers you three possess."_

" _It hurts…" Raine whispered._

" _I know, it is not time to wake up. You have swelling to the brain. Rest. Your brothers are safe. Ethen has been shot trying to save you but he is healing fast."_

 _Raine nodded in reply and J'onn disappeared._

J'onn opened his eyes. "She is alright. I told her everything. She looked worried about Ethen." He said when he saw Batman and Superman watching him.

The next day Ethen was up and walking around. "Unbelievable!" Doctor Wells said in astonishment. Batman and Superman came in. "He has completely healed." The doctor told him. Ethen ignored him and went over to his sister. "Don't Ethen, you don't have your strength back." Jason said when Ethen placed a hand on Raine's head gently.

"Let her heal on her own." Superman said. Ethen turned to him and said, "Find the bastard."

"We will believe me." Superman growled.

Logan, Ethen, Jason and Ryan turned their attention back to their sister.

A few days later Raine opened her eyes, she looked around for her brothers, but they weren't there... "Hello sleepy head." A familiar voice said in a friendly tone. Raine looked up at the face… Raine frowned in confusion and then it hit her. She remembered the voice and the face…

And she screamed…

 _ **I'm sorry if it's too short.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind… or forgotten…_

Doctor Wells covered Raine's mouth with his hand gently to muffle the scream. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please don't scream. It's alright." The doctor whispered. Raine nodded her head under his hand. Doctor Wells slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Raine calmed down a little, but she was still crying, she raised a hand to the doctor and whispered, "Dad?" The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Hi baby girl." He had tears in his eyes.

Batman woke up to the sound of Raine screaming, he burst out of his room and ran in to the Medical bay. Superman flew a head of him and the Flash ran ahead of him. But Batman wasn't far behind them…

Logan, Ethen, Jason and Ryan sprang up in their beds… They don't remember ever falling asleep… They ran back to the medical bay. Raine was sitting up in bed with Doctor Wells, and Logan froze when he actually got a good look on Doctor Wells face… "Dad?" He whispered. Ethen and Jason looked at him on confusion and then they turned to the doctor and stared at him.

"Dad." Raine whispered to confirm it.

"We need a DNA test." Batman said making everyone jump. Ethen growled in annoyance. "Don't do that." Batman ignored him and went over with a swab in his hand. The doctor didn't hesitate in opening his mouth, Batman got the sample and asked Logan to open his.

"It will only take a few minutes." Batman said. Those minutes felt like hours for Raine and her brothers. Ryan looked at the man who Raine said was his father with interest. When the man caught his eye Ryan stared at the floor. Ten minutes later Batman came back with the result. "You're their father." He said.

"Of course I am." John Winters said clearly insulted.

"You have some explaining to do." Superman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The truth may hurt them…" John said looking at his children. His eyes stopped on Ryan… Ryan was only a year old when the danger became extremely dangerous… "Ryan…" John called out. Ryan looked up at him. "You have grown…" John said he was on the verge of tears. Ryan watched him carefully and then slowly walked up to him. John had to sit down before he collapses. Ryan reached him and held out a hand to touch John's face. John bent his head in to Ryan's hand, and Ryan touched his cheek, nose, mouth, ears, he ran his fingers over his father's eyes then through his hair.

Raine, Logan, Jason and Ethen watched with curious expressions on their faces. Batman and Superman watched from a distance, ready to step in if anything went wrong. Ryan placed both hands on John's cheeks and pulled down and pressed his forehead against John's. John gasped when he felt something enter his mind. He tried to block it but it was too quick. Then he realised it was Ryan and he let his youngest son in after a little hesitation.

 _John and Elena were in the living room when a man identical to John came bursting in. "They're coming!" The man said panting. John and Elena sprang up and raced up to their daughter's room and stood at the door. The man identical to John tried to stop the men going any further._

 _Elena grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed. Down stairs they could hear things fall and some break. Then they heard the man groan and collapse. John powered up ready for the attack. Just then the man came flying up, he was bleeding on his head, and he had a split lip, his arms were covered in blood._

" _Go, I'll protect them." He said. John looked at his wife who nodded… They left their children in the hands of John's identical twin brother Ian. They went outside John went a head of Elena. After a minute of running John felt something hit the back of his head. With a cry of pain he collapsed to the ground. He laid on his back and looked up to see Elena standing over him. She grinned and evil grin and raised her hand up over her head. "Why?" He asked in a whisper before he was knocked out._

 _He woke up in a hospital not remembering who he was. He established a new life for himself and became a doctor… But he always felt that something was missing… Then it all fell in to place… A police officer was shot and brought in. John aka Doctor Wells, saw the police officer and recognised the face… His son Ethen… And then Logan came bursting in, with a six year old boy in his arms… Ryan. "Where is Raine…?" John asked himself. "Where is my daughter?" A few hours later Superman came in with a young woman in his arms._

 _Raine… John thought with sadness and guilt. He remembered everything. When Ethen woke up with John in the room, John thought that Ian must've entered the children's minds and made them forget everything from that terrible night because Ethen didn't remember him for which John was grateful because the betrayal of Elena was more painful than anything._

 _John found out that Elena only married him for his power, and if they had children then their children will be powerful. She planned to kill their children and take their powers and then take over the world with the help of Lex Luthor. John searched for his brother Ian, but he couldn't find him. He feared that his brother was captured or killed…_

 _John watched Logan and Ryan sleep. Logan had his arm protectively round Ryan and Ryan clung to Ryan. "My boys…" Just then Jason came in crying. "Doctor… Will my sister be alright?" he asked. "She will be… But it might take a while for her to heal…" John replied._

 _John left his sons to give them some piece. He went to check on his daughter. He sat there stroking her hair. "You beautiful girl… My baby girl." He whispered. Five minutes later his pager went off. John sighed and stood up. He bent over Raine and gently kissed her on her forehead and left…_

Ryan pulled away and started to cry… He remembered his father… He saw what his mother did and he remembered it… "Daddy…" He whispered, no one but Superman heard him. "Daddy…" Ryan said again a little louder. "DADDY!" This time he screamed it and flung in to his father's arms. "My baby boy. It's alright. She can't hurt you now that I'm here." John whispered.

John hugged his little boy a few minutes when Jason stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both John and Ryan. John cupped his head in his hand and pulled him closer. Ethen soon joined them. After a few minutes they pulled apart and John turned to Logan who was holding Raine's hand tightly.

"Logan…" John called to his oldest child. "What Ryan showed can't be true…" Logan said on the verge of crying and Logan never cries. "Our life was a lie…" Raine said, she was already crying. Superman went over to her to stop her from trying to get up. He held her gently but firmly. She struggled to get up but then she gave up, she cried in his chest and she couldn't stop.

"I wanted you. I love you. And I wouldn't hurt you." John said firmly sitting in the chair next to Raine's bed. "My life with mum was a lie, she was pretending… Her love was fake, her warmth…" Logan nearly screamed. John didn't deny or agree he hung his head. "She wants power…" John said. He then raised his head and glared at Superman.

"You happy now. This might kill them…" He growled. "They had to know eventually. It is better this way, if they came across their mother and learned the hard way…" Batman said.

"They have you." Flash said. "I forgot about them… What kind of father forgets his children?" John whispered. "Someone who got hit in the head?" Flash suggested. John chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think someone tempered with my memories… Elena can take people's memories with a simple touch and read their minds. And she can put them in someone else… She can kill them as well. I think she took my memories… Ryan has the same abilities as me. I'm a telepath…"

Raine turned to Batman and said, "I thought you said that Ryan didn't have any powers…"

"He must've hid his powers somehow." Batman replied. Raine turned to Ryan and raised her eyebrows. "I thought you'd love me if I was normal…" Ryan whispered sadly. Raine opened her arms out and Ryan slipped in to them. "We don't care about that, we love you." Raine whispered. Ryan hugged her tighter. "Besides the family is not normal anyway…" Raine added and Ryan laughed.

"How did you get them back?" J'onn asked coming in to the room. "I don't know… But I did bump my head just before Ethen was rushed in to the hospital." John replied.

"Dad…" Raine called out to him. John looked at her. "Where is my hug?" She asked. John sprang up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Superman, Batman, Flash and J'onn left the family alone to reconnect and reflect on what has happened. But after a while Raine was getting tired so her brothers and father let her sleep. John ran some tests to make sure she is healing alright. Ethen rested in the bed next to hers. John also checked on him.

"Dad, will mum coming after us?" Ethen asked putting down the book he was reading. "Yes, she will, but we are stronger than her. All six of us." John assured him. "And we have Superman on our side." Ryan added. John laughed and ruffled his hair. "That too."

Raine smiled at her dad and Ryan before sleep over took her…

Logan met up with Batman. "When Ryan showed us the vision he saw in our father's head…" Logan began Batman looked from the screen to him waiting for him to continue. "Ian Winters... Dad's twin brother…" Logan said.

"I'll find him. Do you remember him?" Batman asked. Logan shook his head. "But he is Dad's identical twin… I saw him in the vision. I want to know if he is on my mum's side or our side…"

"I'll find him and find out." Batman said and continued typing. "Go and get some sleep." Batman told him. "I can't sleep now." Logan sighed. "Why don't you go and ask your father more about his brother…" Superman said coming in to the room.

"You and your super hearing." Logan whispered. "I just came in when you said you can't sleep…" Superman said. Logan grinned at him to show him he was joking as he walked past. Superman chuckled.

"Don't you and Diana have a date at lunch today?" Batman asked when Logan left the room. Superman frowned and had to think for a minute. "Your date is at one o'clock." Batman added. "You really need to stop that…" Superman whispered.

"She has her ear piece in…" Batman added. "Diana, I'm on my way." Superman said in to his earpiece. _**"I'm waiting in my apartment. I'll order Chinese."**_ Came her reply. "Call me if you find anything." Superman said to Batman who nodded.

Batman was going over the hospital security footage. And he saw something... "Arrow, can you get John Winters in here please?" Batman asked the hooded man. Green Arrow nodded and got up and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with John Winters who had Ryan in his arms. "What is it?" John asked.

"This..." Batman pressed the play button. And there was a man in a hoodie, and black jeans. He looked up at the camera and he was wearing sunglasses. He didn't take them off when he went in to the hospital. He spoke to the receptionist and a minute later he left with a nod to his head.

When the recording ended John nodded. "That's Ian, my twin brother. I need to find him. If he is in danger and is looking for my help he lets his presence known, he did that by looking at the camera…"

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter 6.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _Words don't mean a thing without deeds, so show someone you care…_

Raine was sitting up in bed deep in thought and she didn't notice Batman walking in to the room. "What's wrong?" He asked making her jump. Raine looked up at him and then shook her head. "Nothing…"

Batman just stared at her, he didn't believe her. "We can't stay here forever…" She said after a minute.

"I know, I've arranged for you to stay with a trusted friend of mine. You'll be safe there…"

"Wayne Manor?" Ethen looked at the back of Batman's head. "Bruce Wayne is your friend?" Logan asked. "Yes." Batman replied. Raine was asleep in the front seat with Ryan in her lap, Ryan was very much a wake… He was in the Batmobile for crying out loud.

"Daddy, I want a car like this." Ryan declared. "No." John and Logan said at the same time.

"This is not a car, Ryan, it's a tank." Logan said. And then a thought came to him. "So that's what happened to the missing equipment went…" Logan whispered. And the gates opened to the property to Wayne Manor. Batman drove up to the door.

A man was waiting for them at the door. "I am terribly sorry but Master Wayne had some business to take care of and he couldn't putt off any longer so he couldn't be here to welcome you all here personally. But he assured me that he will be home soon. I am Master Wayne's Butler Alfred Pennyworth and welcome to Wayne Manor."

You couldn't help but like this old man. "Hello I'm John Winters, thank you for letting us stay… We don't want to put you or Mr Wayne in any danger…" John said as he stepped out of the Batmobile.

"You are perfectly safe here. We have hidden cameras everywhere. We will see someone coming long before anyone reaches the house." Alfred replied. "You know my children…?" John asked. "Yes, we met during a terrible hostage situation when the Joker escaped… Master Ethen, I heard about you getting shot not that long ago, how are you faring?" Alfred asked.

"Getting there." Ethen smiled.

"How is your sister?" Alfred asked… Everyone could hear the genuine concern in his voice. "She is recovering slowly." John looked at his daughter's sleeping face. Batman was holding Raine gently in his arms. "She needs plenty of bed rest and exercise, you know walk around the house for a little while until she gets tired.

Alfred smiled at the family. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, I wish it was under better circumstances…" he said shaking John's hand.

Logan went up to Batman and held out his arms so he could carry Raine. Batman didn't move for a moment… It was like he didn't want to let her go. But he after a minute or so he gently placed Raine in her brother's arms.

"Follow me, I will show you where you will be sleeping." Alfred said. Batman whirled around and climbed back in to the Batmobile and sped off. "You will each have your own room." Alfred said as he led them up the steps. He showed them where they will be sleeping. Their rooms are right next to each other. Logan placed Raine on her bed. Then Alfred showed them around the manor. He showed them the kitchen last. Right there was Bruce Wayne himself.

"Alfred." Bruce said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Welcome home Master Wayne, is everything sorted at the office?" Alfred greeted. "Yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce turned to John and his children.

"Mr Winters, I was relieved when I heard that you were alive." Bruce said offering his hand to shake. "I lost my memory…" John started to say but Bruce interrupted him by saying, "I know what happened… Batman told me the whole thing. And I know about Raine's powers. I don't want to get on her bad side." Bruce shivered at the thought.

"We have this saying… _we might fight with our sister, but if you lay a finger on her, you'll be dealing with us_ …" Ethen said. "I like that." Alfred said nodding his head.

"Where is Miss Winters?" Bruce asked.

"Asleep. She needs rest and in the morning a little exercise." John replied.

A few hours later Raine woke up in a dark room. She looked around but she couldn't make anything out because the room was dark. "You're awake Miss Winters…" A friendly voice said. Raine looked to the door and saw a familiar figure. "Alfred." She said sitting up. Alfred was balancing a tray with one hand.

"You remember me, I'm honoured." Alfred smiled as he entered the room. "Never forget you." She smiled back at him. "I have brought you some tea. Master Logan said it is your favourite." Alfred said. "Thank you."

"You very welcome. Are you well enough to walk in to the kitchen for something to eat?" Alfred asked. "I'm still tired…" She replied looking apologetic. "It's alright. Drink your tea and then go back to sleep. The tea will help."

"Thank you." She said again. Just then there was a knock on the door Raine turned and saw Bruce Wayne standing there with a mug. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Tired." She replied.

"We'll let you get some more sleep." Bruce said and he and Alfred left. "I watched the security footage just now and she had a high power surge when he tried to torture her with electricity... It should have killed her."

"She is very tired at the moment… She just woke up from a coma…" Alfred said.

"I know and I'm hoping that being in a coma has calmed her powers down…" Bruce said walking in to the kitchen. Raine's father and brothers have gone to get some sleep so Bruce and Alfred can talk privately. "And if it hasn't?" Alfred asked.

"There will be a hell of a storm coming." Bruce replied. "Batman will ask her tonight." Bruce said.

Later that night Batman snuck in to Raine's room. He knew that she knew he was in the room, by her pulse rate and her breathing slowed down. In an instant she whirled round and swung her fist which was surrounded by electricity bolts. "Calm down…" Batman caught her fist before it collided with his face. He felt a jolt run up his arm.

"What?" She snapped. She was tired and want to sleep and right now Batman was keeping her from sleep.

"I saw what happened to you with Luthor…" He said. Raine didn't reply she just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "That amount of electricity that went through your body should have killed you. Do you feel strange or anything."

Raine got what he was getting at… He was thinking that her powers might explode from the power surge. She held up a hand for him to stay quite while she checked. She had a good control of her powers… But her emotions… Anger, sadness, happiness, frustration rolled in to one. She thought about her mother's betrayal, and the fact her memories with her mother were a lie and that made her angry and that was causing chaos. Emotions and powers don't mix.

Raine had to get out of the house before her powers did explode. She flew out of the window and in to the sky. And let her powers come to her little by little.

A loud bang woke everyone in the manor. "Raine…" Logan whispered in panic and he swung out of bed and raced to his window. Out there in the sky was Raine. He then teleported from his room to Raine's and there was Batman who told him everything he saw on the security cameras.

"She is letting her emotions out." Logan figured it out. Batman nodded. "Rain is her tears, the thunder is the heartache of the betrayal, and the thunder is the hatred for our mother…" Ethen said from the door way. They watched their sister, helpless that they couldn't help her. John, Jason and Ryan felt the same as they watched from Ryan's bedroom window.

Raine let it all out. Raine was pouring down harder than anyone had seen and the thunder and the lightning were constant, one after another… "RAINE! CALM DOWN, YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF!" Logan shouted when there was a short pause in thunder and lightning. Raine heard him and looked at him to see the sadness and anger in his eyes, he was hurting just as much as she is… soon the thunder and the lightning stopped but it was still raining, but not as heavy… Raine hung her head and her shoulders began to shake. Logan teleported outside and caught her. She clung to him and cried in his chest. Logan cried in her hair as he hid his face. Ethen and Jason wrapped came running out and held them, they were crying themselves.

The next day it was still raining. Raine was still upset but she stopped crying. She woke up the next day and went down to the kitchen where Alfred was cooking. "Afternoon Miss Winters." He said turning around. "Afternoon?" She asked. "Yes ma'am, you have slept in the whole morning. Are you feeling any better?" Alfred asked.

"A little… Still upset." Raine replied. "Master Bruce wanted to thank you for the rain… He had a meeting this morning but it was cancelled because of the weather… He was supposed to meet Lex Luthor and other billionaire who are full of themselves."

"Mr Wayne is not like the other billionaires, I don't blame him." Logan said coming in to the office. "I mean how many billionaires would open their doors to employees and his family?" Logan added. Raine nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Mr Wayne, I'm going to work to show my dad what I'm doing in Wayne Enterprises, is that alright?" Logan asked. "Oh course. I'm heading that way anyhow. I'll give you a lift. Alfred, would you be able to take Raine, Ethen or Jason and Ryan anywhere they need to go?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"Certainly sir." Alfred replied.

Raine only needed to go and get her laptop and other clothes. Flash was already there, he was there to make sure that nothing happened. When Raine got to her apartment that she shared with her brothers she frowned when she saw the Flash, his red suit was hard to miss. "What are you doing here?" Ethen asked.

"Batman asked me to be here and make sure nothing happens…" Flash replied. "What do you call me?" Ethen pointed to his badge and gun. "No blood shed he said." Flash replied. Raine sighed in defeat and was about to go in when Flash stopped her. "Let me go in, I'll be in and out in a flash." Raine handed him her keys and he in the apartment in a flash.

"Wow." Jason and Ethen said at the same time. They haven't seen the Flash up close and personal before and he was just as impressive as Superman or Wonder Woman. Just then there was an "Aww crap" it came from inside so there was someone in there. Then there was a thud and then a second later another and then another. All in all there were six thuds.

"Boss, the Flash is here… We can't get a good aim, he's too fast…" A voice was coming towards them. Ethen got his gun out just as a man dressed in black with a ski mask covering his face. The man raised his head and came face to face with Ethen's gun.

"Police. Don't move." Ethen growled. Jason and Raine were powered up ready to fight if need be. Ryan clung to Ethen. "Get back inside now." Ethen ordered. The man slowly turned around slowly and walked back in to the house with Ethen right behind him. "Jas, call my boss." Ethen said and Jason pulled out his phone.

"Gordon." Commissioner Gordon answered his phone. "Commissioner, it's Ethen's twin Jason, Ethen needs back up. There are men in our apartment." Ethen said. "I'm on my way." Gordon replied, Jason could hear him shout out orders.

"Flash there is rope in the roof." Ethen said. "Got it." Flash sped in to the roof and came back down and then he stopped and Ethen saw that the men were tied up. Raine called Alfred and asked to come and get them. "I'm on my way. Are any of you hurt?" Alfred asked in a panic.

"We're alright." Raine re-assured him. Just then Gordon came bursting in the door with five uniformed officers behind him. "Take them." Gordon ordered one of the uniformed officers. One went past Raine and he winked at her. Raine just stared at him.

Alfred was there a couple of minutes later, Raine and Jason gave Gordon their statements. "Can we take some clothes and things?" Jason asked "Of course." Gordon nodded. "They didn't go in to the bedrooms. They just got there when we got there." Ethen said looking around.

Raine packed a bag and then her laptop. Ryan packed his bags. "Ry, don't just pack your toys… Pack some clothes." Jason called out. When they would go on holiday Ryan would always pack more of his toys than clothes. But Raine or one of his older brothers would check his bag and then re-pack the bag. One they were done they went back to the manor. As soon as they entered the manor they were swooped on by Logan and John. Logan held Raine's head in his hands and asked over and over again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." She replied. Logan sighed in relied and pulled her in to his chest. He looked over to Ryan and asked, "You alright buddy?" Ryan nodded in reply. He saw Bruce standing just behind John. Ryan went to his bag that Alfred brought in and took out his set of cars and took out his favourite. He went over to Bruce and held out the car. It was a small version of the Batmobile. Bruce looked at the toy car then at Ryan.

Ryan looked back at him. Bruce saw intelligence in the boy's eyes. And then a voice came in his head and he knew it was Ryan. _"I know who you are…"_

"Batman." Ryan called him. "Logan, Daddy, I'm going to play with Mr Wayne." Ryan called out and Logan replied. "Okay buddy, but only if he wants to."

"Come on Ryan I'll show you my office." Bruce said taking Ryan by the hand gently. When they got to the office Bruce asked as he bent down to Ryan's height. "How did you know?" He asked in Batman's voice.

"You and Batman have the same eyes, same height, same weight… And I have good hearing as well, I heard Batman talking to Alfred and Alfred called Batman Master Wayne… I won't tell anyone." Bruce grinned at him. Bruce believed him. "Who made that?" He asked.

"Logan. I love the Batmobile." Ryan replied.

That night Raine went to the police station to drop off Ethen's dinner. Ethen was stuck at work doing paper work. "Thanks Rai. Stay and keep me company, I'll be done soon." Ethen said. Just then Batman came in with a tide up thug who looked like he belongs to Joker's crew, the thug was struggling. Ethen shot up from his desk and waved over some uniformed officers. "What's going on?" Ethen asked Batman as the uniformed officers struggled with the thug.

"He was robbing a jewellery store. It turned out he robbed two others before I caught him." Batman replied.

Raine slowly stood up and went in to the ladies bathroom and let her power take over. She covered her head with her hoodie and floated out of the bathroom and back towards the tug who now had two out of three uniformed officers out cold. Batman saw her and stepped aside as she went pass. She tapped the thug on the shoulder and he swung around and then smiled at her. "Hi Baby, looking for a good time?" He said and he leaned closer to her. He had bad breath and Raine fought hard not to turn head away. She smiled at him and ran a hand up his chest then back down his stomach.

Then lightning came down her arm to her hand, giving the thug an electric shock. The thug ended up on the floor still shaking from the shock he got. "Shit!" The thug grunted as soon as he calmed down. "Keep fighting if you want more." Batman growled. The thug about it but then when he saw Raine's hand that was covered in electricity, blue sparks covering her hand, he sighed and put his hands behind his head and rolled on to his stomach.

Two uniformed officers picked the thug up and took him away. A uniformed officer was grinning at Raine and then he walked over to her, he got half way there when he stopped. Batman was glaring at him. The officer gulped and turned around back to Ethen. Raine frowned in confusion and turned around to look at Batman who was staring down at her… Not glaring or anything, he was just staring at her with no expression on his face.

"Come with me. You need a proper uniform." He said. Raine frowned again in confusion she nodded and looked to her brother, she nodded at Batman and Ethen nodded. "Be careful." He mouthed. Raine nodded and then followed Batman to the Batmobile.

"I need you to put this on." Batman pulled out a blindfold. Raine put it on. When he made sure she couldn't see and drove to the Batcave. Batman took the blindfold off Raine's eyes and she looked around. Batman pressed a button. "Batman?" J'onn's voice came through. "Bring us up, please J'onn." Batman replied.

One minute later… "Recognised, Batman. Recognised Electric." Raine looked up to Batman and asked. "Electric?" "Flash's idea." Batman replied. Raine shook her head. "Follow me." Batman said and he led her to the meeting room.

Superman and Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Black Canary and Hawk girl and J'onn all greeted her. "Here." Batman took out a suit. It was a back suit with a hoodie, well it actually looked like a cloak, a hoodie attached to a long cape and underneath the cape also had the same pattern on the arms of the suit. The hood was long enough to cover her face. "The suit is the same material as the Batsuit." Batman explained.

"Here… Just in case." Green Arrow handed her a black mask. "Just in case you lose your hoodie." He added.

"Go on, put it on." Wonder Woman encouraged her. Raine went in to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later in the suit. Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow wolf whistled and got a glare from Batman. Wonder Woman noticed Batman staring at Raine and she nudged Superman who looked at her, Wonder Woman nodded her head at Batman who was still staring at Raine. Superman grinned at him. Batman noticed his two best friends grinning at him. He glared at them. "We'll be talking later." Superman mouthed at him. "Not likely." Batman's glare said.

Just then Batman got a message. "What is it?" He asked in his scratchy voice. _"A man similar to John Winters has been forced in to a black van…"_ It was Nightwing. "I'm on my way." Batman said. By the look on Raine's face, told him that she got some of what Nightwing has said. "Electric, come on." He said. "I hate that name." Raine muttered.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"John Winters' twin has been taken. Can you go to Wayne Manor and watch over the rest of the family?" Batman replied Superman nodded and left the room faster than a speeding bullet and before anyone could answer Raine and Batman were gone. They reached Wayne Manor and told Logan, Ethen, Jason and John what happened. And they all wanted in on the search.

"You will only get in my way." Batman said.

"He is my brother." John growled, his power was rising with his anger.

"Raine is coming with me. Superman will be here to watch over you." Batman said

"We don't need a babysitter." Logan snapped as Raine and Batman walked off. "I have a feeling that Batman knows who has taken our Uncle." Jason said frowning. "Never mess with the Bat." Superman said.

"What was Raine wearing by the way?" Ethen asked.

Raine and Batman went to were Ian was taken which was just outside the hospital. A security camera caught the whole thing… A man identical to John got out of his car and headed towards the entrance when a black van stopped up beside him and a woman jumped out. "Stop there." Raine said. When the screen paused she squinted to try and get a better look at the woman's face. She then leaned back and Batman could hear crackling coming from her. Raine was angry.

"It's my mum…" She whispered…

 _ **There I'm going to leave it at that for now.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of anything to write.**_

 _ **I hope you like this new chapter…**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero"-_ Ethen Winters.

Logan placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, but it wasn't easy because he was angry as well, so were Ethen and Jason, and their father.

"We are going to go and get our uncle back." Logan said. "But-" Superman started to say but Ethen interrupted him. "You might be the man of Steel and you might be the strongest hero and being on this planet, but-"

"Probably in the whole galaxy." Ryan added. Ethen glared at him and Ryan sank lower in to John's arms.

"But we need answers… This woman has lied to us our whole lives and she has betrayed the only man who truly loved her. You can't stop us…"

"He can stop us." Ryan said again. Ethen glared at him again. "Ryan…" Logan whispered and Ryan looked up at him and Logan shook his head. "Sorry." Ryan whispered.

"Let us help at least." Wonder Woman said standing up next to Superman. "I know what how they are feeling, Kal… Remember when my mother lied to me about how I was born…" Wonder Woman placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. Diana aka Wonder Woman found out that her mother Hippolyta didn't form her out of clay and the gods gave her life… Diana is the daughter of Zeus, King of the gods. He only gets in contact with her when he wants something from her, and he doesn't come himself he sends Hermes, her half-brother. And it took Diana a long time to forgive her mother for lying to her. Some of her siblings like Hercules and Hermes treat her like family. Diana was trained by her mother and then had further training with her other brother Ares, the god of war… But Diana had the Justice League who are also her friends, right behind her. It's thanks to them she got the courage to talk to her mother. And she found it in her heart to forgive her mother.

Raine watched her, her head tilted and then after a minute she turned to her father and said in a question, "Dad?" John nodded. "You won't interfere?" John asked Superman. "Unless you ask for help…" Superman replied.

"We're not use to being in the back seat." Flash said. "I want Batman." Raine said which caused everyone to gasp. "To fight with us." She added looking at the Dark Knight himself who nodded. "What about Ryan?" John asked.

"I'll take him back to the Watch Tower." Black Canary said. John nodded and placed Ryan in her awaiting arms. "Come back safe Daddy…" Ryan said. "I will buddy." John replied kissing his head gently. Raine did the same. "Love you Rai."

"Love you more." She replied. And then they were gone.

John walked in to the hospital with his children right behind him. "I'll go and check the security cameras." John said and went inside. Just as he left Batman landed right next Logan. People nearby gasped in shock and surprise. They don't normally see the Batman in broad daylight. Batman looked at the ground and saw blood. "Blood." He whispered causing the Winters siblings to swing around at attention.

Batman scanned the traces of blood and did a DNA scan on it. _**"The Identity of the blood sample came back as Unknown."**_ Alfred said in his ear piece a few minutes later. _**"But it is not Ian Winter's blood."**_ Alfred replied. "It's not your Uncles. It looks like he put up a fight."

Just then John came out. "They won't let me see the security footage." He growled. "Wait here." Batman walked right in to the hospital and the nurse at the front desk screamed. "Security footage, now." He ordered. The nurse nodded and got the security guard. "I told him, that he is not allowed to see the footage, even if he is a doctor."

"No, it's not Dr Winters…" The nurse said. "Who is it?" The security guard asked as he stepped in to the entrance and he skidded to a halt when he saw Batman. "The footage. Now." Batman repeated in a no joking tone… "Right away." The security guard said and he led Batman to security office. Batman downloaded the footage and left the hospital without a word.

When Batman left the hospital he heard the siblings and their father arguing. "No, no, no, no, not happening." Logan said.

"Why not?" Raine asked.

"I'm putting you in harm's way." Logan snapped. "How else are we going to get her to come out?" Ethen said.

"What is the plan?" Batman asked making everyone jump out of their skins. "Raine wants to be used as bait to bring our so called mother out… Which is stupid and Ethen agrees with her." Jason growled.

"That was after I suggested being the bait." John said.

"No." Batman said getting the grabble gun out.

" _Wait a second Batman, it might work, how else will they get answers?"_ Superman said in his earpiece.

"No." Batman repeated.

"Why not?" Raine asked. He didn't want her to get hurt for reasons he didn't want to admit… "Fine, but at the first sign of danger Superman we step in, alright?" Batman wasn't in the mood to argue.

"We need to go to Metropolis. Lex Luthor…" Jason sighed in defeat. "We can't just stampede in to the building…" Ethen said.

" _He is right, we have to plan this carefully. They might be expecting us to do just that."_ J'onn said through thought.

"I have a plan, I'm going to bug his home and office…" Batman said.

"How are you going to do that?" John asked. "I'll figure it out. But for now, let's go back to the Tower." With a sigh the Winters family followed the Dark knight back to the Watch Tower. They were greeted by Ryan, tackling Logan to the floor. "OOMPH! Ryan, we weren't gone that long." Logan groaned. Logan looked up at Batman as a thought came to him.

"Lex Luthor had offered me a positon in his company about two weeks ago… I was going to refuse him, but he persisted so I told him I would think about it. I could ring him and make an appointment with him… I could say that I just have some questions… Raine could come with me."

Batman nodded. "That might work. Ring him."

Logan did just that. "Lex Corp, Lorena speaking." a female voice answered. "Hi, my name is Logan Winters…" Logan said. "Ahh, yes, Mr Luthor has been expecting you to call. Would you like to make an appointment with him?" Lorena asked.

"Please, today if possible." Logan replied. "Just let me check his schedule… Is four o'clock alright with you?"

"Perfect I'll be there." Logan said and then with a good bye he hung up. "Okay, as Logan goes in, Superman you wait outside and when you see the woman… we strike." Batman said. Everyone nodded. "And we don't kill." Batman added.

"Luthor tried to kill her… Do you think that is a good idea, taking her with you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He won't try anything in his own building." Batman said.

At four o'clock that afternoon. Superman, Raine, who decided not to go with Logan, and Ethen, Jason, Flash and Wonder Woman and John were waiting on the roof top of the next building while Logan went in. Batman disappeared as they landed back to earth from the Watch Tower. But fifteen minutes after Logan went in a limo stopped just outside the building and Bruce Wayne stepped out.

"What the?" Superman whispered. "What is he doing?" He asked himself.

"When Lex Luthor tried to persuade Logan to join Lex Corp, Bruce wasn't happy…" Jason didn't need to go on.

Just then Superman saw a woman behind the door of Lex Luthor's desk, it was Raine's mother. Superman turned to John who had special glasses on that helped him see through walls. "Is that her?" He asked. John nodded. "That's her."

"I am quite happy in Wayne Enterprises. Nothing you can say can change my mind, Mr Luthor, not matter how much you offer." Logan said when Lex Luthor finished talking about the position he was offering. Which was the boss in engineering.

"You are a happy in the basement of Wayne Enterprises?" Luthor asked raising his eyebrows.

"I like fixing things and making things, I need the space to work. And Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne are the best bosses I could ask for. And Wayne Enterprises actually cares for its employees…

" _Logan, she is on the other side of the door behind Luthor."_ Superman warned him through the earpiece.

"And… I remember what you tried to do to my sister." Logan was getting angry. Bruce played his part by pretending he didn't know what happened.

"Mr Luthor, nearly killed my sister, he used her as bait to trap Superman." Logan explained, his power was rising. "That can't be true can it Luthor?" Bruce asked. "No, it is a complete lie." Luthor lied.

"I'm so sorry Luthor, let me go and call the police and they can take Logan away…" Bruce raced out of the office and the building. Just as Superman and Raine snuck in through an open window.

There Raine and her mother stood face to face for the first time in over five years. The memories of them together were a lie. Elena's love for her children was a lie, she only had children to gain more power. Their uncle entered their minds gave them happy memories… Memories of Elena loving her family and that she and John had been missing for a year, not five years and Ian whipped himself from their memories… But when Ryan read their father's mind it all came flooding back. Raine saw her mother stab her father in the chest…

Raine closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were white and electric currents went up her arm. Elena screamed bloody murder causing Luthor to jump out of his desk and head towards the door behind him. But Logan teleported from his spot to block the door. Logan glared at Luthor who glared back.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with." Batman appeared behind Luthor causing him to swing around with a fist ready. Batman blocked it, caught the other arm and Logan kicked Luthor's feet from under him, causing the billionaire to fall to the ground.

"Stay down. The police are on their way. I'm not surprise that Elena convinced the police to let you go." Batman growled.

"Oh and for the record, Bruce Wayne can out bid you, he is a multi-billionaire, and you're just a billionaire. And the Wayne family worked hard to get where they are now, and they did it legally, not like you." Logan snarled before punching him, knocking Lex Luthor out.

"LEX! HELP ME!" Elena screamed and the door burst open, but it wasn't Luthor, it was Batman and Logan. Batman plopped Luthor to her feet. "He's a little busy **Mother.** " Logan spat the word mother. And he teleported to his sister's side just as Ethen and Jason showed up and all powered up.

"You want power? You got it." Jason growled.

John was behind the door of Luthor's office. He had a fire ball in each hand. The receptionist was shaking and crying in fear. "I won't hurt you." He said and he nodded to the door behind him and she bolted out of the building.

Elena swung around and held up her hand and Batman went flying, breaking the door behind him. He flipped and landed safely on his feet. He let her run past him but she stopped short when she saw John.

"No, you're dead… I killed you." She screamed. "I let you think you killed me. Ian has the power to heal, and he gave you the thought that I was dead. And he whipped my memory of himself and my children out of my mind to protect me and my children. But now I'm here for my brother…" John's powers were growing with the anger… "WHERE IS IAN?" His voice thundered throughout the building…

 _ **I'm going to leave it at that…**_

 _ **What will John do? He is beyond angry… And just how powerful are the Winters?**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A special thank you to Sakura Hatsu for the wonderful reviews. And a special thank you to Doominater84, Omaribache316 and GreyFox2290.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

Superman searched the whole building using his x-ray vision. "Last chance, where is my brother?" John said in his deadly voice. His power was reaching limit. Raine could see the fear in the woman's eyes. The woman is too terrified to speak.

"Dad, she is too terrified to speak." Logan whispered. "Where is he?" Ethen asked in a calmer voice.

"Basement of this building." Their mother replied in a shaky voice. John ran past her and the others to find his twin brother with Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow right behind him. They didn't dare to stop him.

Batman walked up to Raine's mother. "You wouldn't h-h-hit a woman would you?" She asked. "I want to. But I won't." Batman stood aside and Raine walked up to her. "This is just the beginning." Raine whispered in a dangerous calm tone and then she punched the woman who destroyed her life and her brother's lives and their uncle and father's life. Her mother was knocked out, she fell to the floor right next to Lex Luthor.

" _World news, Lex Luthor and his lover were arrested tonight. Luthor was arrested for illegal trade, attempted murder, murder, drug smuggling… The charges go on… Elena was arrested for kidnapping, attempted murder on her husband and his twin brother and her children, and murder. Elena and Luthor will most likely spend the rest of their lives in maximum prison. Money won't help Luthor now. But he will always find a way to get out things…_

" _And this is to Superman… On behalf of Metropolis and the world, we are sorry for doubting you and not believing you that Lex Luthor is evil."_ The news reporter bowed his head in apology. Then he went on.

" _Elena and her daughter use to sing around the US. They became famous almost overnight… But that changed when Elena and her husband vanished five years ago. Just hours ago it is discovered that Elena's husband's twin brother whipped his brother's memories and the children's, but gave Elena a false memory to make her think that she killed her husband… It's confusing I know, but I'm only giving you what Superman told me. Elena kidnapped her husband's twin and use him as bait. Elena and Luthor were brought in to the police station by Batman and the Flash. The twin is recovering in the Justice League headquarters._

" _Now Elena's children, which I can't tell you their names for their protection and privacy, are with the Justice League in the Justice League headquarters, trying to come to grips with what has happened. We do know that Elena's husband and daughter and sons are living in Gotham. That's all I can tell you, because that is all I was given._

" _This is Joseph Wilson from channel 11 news."_

Raine turned off the TV hanging from the wall in her room. "What now?" She asked her father. "Now…" Her father paused and looked at his children and then went on. "We get on with our lives."

A few weeks later Ian who was in a coma, woke up and was reunited with his brother and nephews and niece. Logan noticed during the last couple of weeks that Raine was starting to talk more, and not just to her family but the Justice League as well, she made friends with Wonder Woman. Logan also noticed that his brothers are happier, they are laughing more than they usually do, so is Raine. And she is starting to hum out of the blue and for no reason. But it wasn't like that for the week, they all cried and screamed at the pain they went through from the betrayal of their so called mother. When the pain finally subsided they began to feel the light at the other end of the tunnel. And the weight of it all was lifted from their shoulders and they could breathe again.

Logan also noticed that she is also spending more time with Batman. He question Batman and he replied. "Just testing how good her fighting skills are just in case she doesn't have her powers" and he walked off. Raine had dropped her online studying and went back to music, her number one passion. Like right now she is singing along with Elvis Presley "Viva Las Vegas" which was playing on the CD. Logan, Raine and Ryan are in Logan's car driving to Wayne Enterprises. Ryan loves Elvis.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, Ryan is going back to school (because he wants to) and Raine is spending time with Logan so Joan and Ian can catch up. John is taking care of his brother at home. Ian refused to let Ethen heal him completely. "I don't want you to waste your energy on me." He said. Ian is just as stubborn as his brother. When they got to Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox was getting out of his car.

"Mr Winters, Master Winters and Mrs Winters, how are you?" Lucius greeted them. "We're feeling better than ever." Logan said with a friendly smile. "Good, Batman told me what happened." Lucius said.

"I'm going to school." Ryan said jumping up and down. "Raine is dropping him off in an hour and then coming back here, is that alright? We wanted to give our father and his brother some to themselves to catch up with each other."

"It's perfectly alright, in fact my computer is acting up and I have no idea what is going on. I was hoping that you or Raine will look at it…" Lucius asked.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on… But if you need the computer right now I sure Raine will be happy to help you." Logan said. Raine smiled and nodded. "Lead the way Mr Fox." She said cheerfully.

"Can I come with you Rai?" Ryan asked clinging to Raine's arm. "Come on kiddo." Raine pushed Ryan after Lucius. Lucius led the way to his office. When they got the assistant's desk they saw Bruce Wayne flirting with Lucius's assistant.

"My Wayne, she's engaged." Lucius informed the Play boy billionaire. The assistant's face fell as Lucius stated. Bruce didn't even look embarrassed by it. "Annie, I would like a word with you now in my office…" Lucius told the assistant who nodded and went in to his office. Lucius turned to Raine and said, "I will only be a few minutes, make yourselves comfortable." Raine smiled and nodded. Ryan went past Bruce to the toy box.

Bruce could see the light coming from Raine. And Ryan looks happier now too. "Miss Winters." Bruce greeted with a charming smile. Raine returned the smile. "Hello Mr Wayne. I hope you don't mind me coming here for the day. I wanted to give my uncle some peace and quiet so he can rest. Ryan wanted to go to school so he starts today."

Bruce had to hide his surprise that she said a full sentence… He hadn't seen Raine or her brothers in over a month, he (Batman) wanted to give them some space. He did watch them from the darkness. Only Ryan noticed him. Ryan waved at him and then went back to playing is PS4. Raine had her back to him she was writing something in a note book. Logan, was in his bedroom reading, Ethen and Jason were in the spare bedroom with their father and uncle, healing their uncle.

"Logan tells me it's your birthday next week…" Raine said. Bruce nodded and went and sat down next to her and watched Ryan play with the Lego. "Which school is he going to?" Bruce asked. "Gotham Academy." Raine replied.

"Jason is going there I can have Alfred come and pick Ryan up on the way and then Ryan will know someone then. Jason is a good boy."

Raine turned to Ryan and asked, "Is that alright?" Ryan nodded. "Jason will pick you up after." Raine added and Ryan nodded again and then going back to the fort he was building. Bruce called Alfred and asked him to come and pick up Ryan. And just as Bruce hung up Lucius came back out, he held the door out for the Annie who stormed out and packed the things on her desk in to a box that Lucius had just placed on the desk. When she was done she was about walk out but Lucius stopped her.

"Annie, tell Mr Wayne why you have been let got." Lucius said. Annie didn't respond, she just stormed out of the office, trying to make as much noise as she went. "Why was she fired Mr Fox?" Bruce asked.

"Her fiancé worked for Lex Luthor, she was sent here by her fiancé to spy on Wayne Enterprises. Ethen, Raine's brother, called me and told me. Now how am I going to finish all this paper work?" Lucius scratched his head. "Raine can help you." Logan said coming in to the room with more paper work.

Bruce turned to Raine and asked. "Could you help Lucius? I'll pay you." Raine shrugged and nodded, "I'm already here." She said. Just then Alfred and Jason came in. "Ahh Alfred, Jason, this is Ryan Winters. Jason, Ryan is going to the same school as you, can you look after him for his first day?" Bruce asked Jason who nodded.

When Alfred, Jason and Ryan headed off after saying goodbye, Lucius asked Raine "could you help me?"

"What do you need me to do?" Raine asked.

Hours later Electric was in the Watch Tower training with Black Canary. She didn't notice Batman standing in a dark corner watching her getting her butt kicked by Black Canary. Well, Raine kicked her butt a few times the first round. For the third time Raine landed on her butt hard, making her grunt in pain.

"Don't guess what her next move might be." Batman said coming out of the darkness. Just then Black Canary's phone went off. "Can you take over Batman? I've got to go. Keep it up Electric." Black Canary left without another word.

"Should I be scared?" Electric asked when she was gone. Batman had to supress are grin. "What do you know?" He asked.

"Lots of things." Raine joked. "You know what I mean." Batman growled.

"Karate, Kung Fu and Judo." Electric replied. "My brothers taught me."

"Show me what you've got." Batman said. "No powers." He added.

"Not a fare fight. You know more martial arts than I do." Electric said. "I only have my powers." She added.

"We are sparring, that's all." Batman said. Electric looked at him for a moment as if she was trying to work him out. And then without warning she swirled and raised her leg to kick his face. He easily blocked it. The foot landed on the floor and the other leg came up but Batman knocked that foot away as well. "Your fast, but I think you can be faster. There will be a time when you are on a mission and you can't use your powers for some reason, you're fighting skills are your only defence, and your colleges can't help you."

"I know how you fight." Electric said as she blocked his punch and went to punch him in return. "How?" He asked in reply. "You roll all of the martial arts you know in to one. And sometimes you don't even throw a punch, sometimes you just have to outwit your opponent. But your opponents don't realise that you are human under that cowl."

"So are you." Batman replied.

"I know, but I have four weaknesses." Electric said. Her brothers. Even though they can protect themselves, she can't help but feel protective of them.

Superman and Wonder Woman watched the two spar. "Is he flirting with her?" Superman asked in a whisper. "It looks like it." Wonder Woman replied. Electric paused with a fist in mid-air and she turned towards the two most powerful and strongest beings on earth. She watched them for a moment and then smiled at them and then turned back to Batman.

"She's having fun sparring with Batman." Superman said. Then Superman noticed a small grin on Batman's face. Just then J'onn's voice said, "Justice League to the hospital wing. Flash is not breathing."

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Electric ran in to the hospital wing. "What happened?" Superman asked when they saw Flash on a bed on a machine to help him breathe and keep his heart going. "Flash was called back to Central City, this morning and just five minutes ago he called for help. That is all he said was help before he stopped breathing." J'onn said.

Superman listened for a pulse. J'onn listened for any brain activity. "He has no brain activity. All I got from him was a figure attacking him and then that is it…" J'onn said. Raine powered up.

"How did someone bring down the fastest man alive?" Electric asked. "There people who can keep up with the Flash, like Superman and Wonder Woman. Flash might not be doing his maximum speed." Batman replied.

"He did get a stress call from an unknown caller." Hawkgirl said. "I was in duty with them when he left." She added.

"Turn the machine off." Electric said to J'onn. And she straddled The Flash. "What are you doing?" Hawkgirl snapped trying to pull Electric off Flash. "Leave her." Batman growled. Electric called on her power in to her hand. "His heart has stopped, she might be able to start it again." Superman said as Electric raised her hands.

Electric pushed down on Flash's chest not hard enough to crush the chest in, and she let the current of Electricity run through Flash's body. Superman listened for a heartbeat…

"Do it again." He said. Electric raised her hands again and pushed down on the chest again… She then waited for Superman who was still listening…

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _ **I'm deeply sorry if it's too short…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. And thank you everyone for adding me or this story in their favourites list. Thank you all.**_

 _ **I hope you like this new chapter.**_

 _ **I'm so so so sorry for not updating, I've been neglecting this story and I've been writing a Fictionpress story…**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile…_

Flash gasped a wake, his heart was pounding, and he struggled for a breath. He saw Electric straddling him with her hands on his chest. "This is a fine way to wake up." Flash said in a raspy voice when he noticed Electric straddling him, he ran his hands up her thighs. Batman picked Electric up and pulled her up off the Flash and then glared at him.

"Sorry Bats, I forgot that Electric is your girl." Flash grinned as he sat up. "She is not my girl." Batman growled. Batman had been getting very protective of Electric… Ever since the world found out about the new member of the Justice league every bad guy has been trying to get their hands on her. It didn't matter that she had three older brothers and her father and uncle watching her every step. But everyone knows

Wonder Woman smiled at him. "He's back." Superman said with a chuckle. "We almost lost you there, buddy." Green Lantern said.

"Electric saved your life, and for that we are grateful." J'onn said placing a gentle hand on Electric's shoulder. Electric looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened?" Batman got right down to business. Flash frowned in thought. "I got a stress call back home saying that someone or something was attacking innocent people. I got there and I found it… It was huge and it looked dead, but it was alive somehow. It was stealing souls. It had a body in its hand, it was a criminal. It kills its victim and then sucks the soul out of the body… Or was it the other way round?" Flash scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"It most likely killed its victims and then took their souls. You wouldn't be breathing right now if it did the other way round." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait how long was I dead for?" Flash asked.

"Not that long. I was able to find you just minutes after your call." J'onn replied.

"All I really remember is that I was following the dead bodies of men, women, and even two or three children and when I found it, I fought it. It was slow so I had it on its back in minutes, but then when I had it on its back it vanished in to thin air and then I called for back-up and then I felt something hit me in the head and then I woke up here."

"J'onn, can you go to Central city and see what you can find?" Superman asked. J'onn nodded and left.

"I'll go with him." Wonder Woman said. Superman was about to protest but she said, "J'onn can't go out on his own. Flash went on his own and it killed him."

"Actually killed him." Electric added. Superman stared at her, then back at Wonder Woman. "You can listen in on what is going on. Something is threatening and killing innocent lives, and it hurt a good friend of ours." Wonder Woman said. Superman sighed, finally giving in. He leaned down and kissed her, a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

"Be careful." He whispered and then he let her go.

"She is immortal, and the second strongest hero in the world, after you. And I have a feeling she can give you a fare good beating if she wanted to. She will be fine, both her and J'onn." Electric added. Superman gently patted her shoulder as he walked past her.

Electric started to follow him but Batman stopped her, she turned to look at him in question and Batman shook his head. "He will call us if he needs us. Let him be." Batman said.

"I feel useless." Electric sighed.

"Come on let's get back to training."

"Na, I had enough." Electric said and went to follow Superman. Batman followed her. They entered just as Wonder Woman said through the coms. _"It wasn't hard to find… It is sucking the soul out of victims."_

"Like a vampire." Electric whispered.

" _It tried to suck J'onn's soul but all it got was punch in the face. It is getting powerful. J'onn managed to look in to its mind and it wants to take over the world."_ Wonder Woman ignored Electrics comment.

"Why does every alien, besides Superman and J'onn want to come and take over the world?" Electric asked. _"Earth is weak compared to other planets. The Earth's weapons are nothing compared to what Mars's weapons were."_

"The earth has Superman and the Justice League to save and protect it." Ryan appeared from nowhere. Ryan's powers a growing as well, he can sneak up on people with no one noticing. Raine took his hand and whispered, "Even Superman has a weakness. But yes, it does."

"Let's go." Superman called out. "I have an idea…" Electric said in thought.

"What is it?" Superman asked turning to face her. Batman had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like this idea…

"I be the bait…" Yep, he didn't like that idea, not one bit.

"No." Batman said in a firm voice. "Why not?" Electric turned to face the Dark Knight. She was so close to him that she had to look up at him with annoyed expression.

"To Dangerous." Was all he replied.

"You put yourself on the line all the time an alien come and wants to try and take over the planet, and your human…" Electric stated.

"You sure about that?" Flash whispered. Batman heard that and glared at the Speedster, who flinched under the glare. "I suggest we let Superman decide." Flash than said.

"She is right, Batman. I say we go with the plan."

"Let's get going." Flash said and sped to the teleporter pad.

As Electric followed the Flash Batman stopped in front of Superman and said in his deadliest voice. "If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down." With the Kryptonite in the cave, he will.

"I'll be in the room as well. I won't let it get to her, I promise… You have really fallen for her haven't you?" Superman whispered the last part so only Batman could hear. Batman swung around and said in a whisper. "I don't have time for a private life… And I can't have any distractions…"

"Come one Wayne, I'm your best friend, after Alfred of course… You can talk to me okay. And I'm not after a story."

"Not now." Batman said and walked off.

J'onn and Wonder Woman met them on the roof of the Metropolis Police department. "We lost him. He has some of Flash's speed, he sped up a wall and disappeared." J'onn said. "He looks like a human being, brown hair, green eyes, wearing jeans and black shirt. But when he sucks the souls, his eyes turn black."

"At least we know what we are looking for." Flash said.

"We need to find him quickly before it is able to contact more of its kind, and before it gets more powerful." Wonder Woman said. Superman nodded, "Okay, the people who can fly will take to the air. Batman, you take the rooves. Flash, you are on the streets; Green Lantern you go with Flash this time. But everyone has to watch out for each other." Everyone nodded.

Electric found a dark quiet alley way and hid behind a trash can and curled up in a ball, her knees were pressed up against her chest, and then she started to cry. Batman watched her from the darkness. Superman was on the roof opposite of Batman. Flash and Green Lantern were hiding behind the door opposite of Electric.

The Justice League only had to wait about ten minutes when they heard footsteps. "Hey sweetheart, what's the matter?" A voice asked. Electric slowly raised her head and saw the hottest man she had ever seen, except for Bruce Wayne and Superman… Electric shook her head and then hid her face back in to her knees. "What happened? Maybe I can help…" The man said.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman and asked "is that him?" Wonder Woman nodded. _"Electric, that is him."_ Superman whispered in Electric's ear piece.

"I-I-I-" She is playing the part really well. Batman thought as he watched the man kneel in front of Electric and say in a calm steady voice, "Take a deep breath and then tell me what the matter is."

Electric took a deep breath and then said, "I had a fight with my boyfriend and he-he-"

"Did he hurt you?" The man asked and Electric nodded before bursting in to tears. The man pulled her in to his arms. It took everything Batman had in him not to leap from the rooftop and smash the guy's head in.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" The man asked and Electric shook her head. "Come with me, let's get you something warm in you. Let me buy you some coffee and something to eat okay?" Electric nodded her head and took the hand the man offered.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Elle" Electric replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alec." The man said. The man took her to a café and ordered coffee and warm blue berry muffins. They ate and talked about each other's lives. When they were done he asked. "Are you feeling better?" Electric nodded.

"Why don't you take your hoodie off…? You don't have to if he did a number on you…" Alec said the second part when she frantically shook her head. Electric calmed down after a few minutes. "Come on, shall we go and have some fun?" Alec asked with a charming smile. Electric smiled and nodded in reply. Alec threw a fifty on to the table and then stood up and offered his hand to her. Electric took it and followed him out of the café.

He took her to a fancy hotel, brought her a drink and then took her up to a room that only the rich and powerful could afford to stay. "Wow." Electric whispered as she looked around the suite. He took her hand and led her to the balcony where the most beautiful scene of the city.

"Beautiful." She whispered. "Very beautiful." He whispered. Electric turned her head and saw that he was looking at her. She faced him and lowered her hood and she was wearing her mask. "Why are you wearing a mask?" He asked.

In the darkness on the rooftop next to the hotel Batman was using everything he had not to rip the man that was holding Electric in his arms, apart. _"Easy Batman, you can have your change to rip him apart, just wait for the signal."_

Electric felt her energy disappearing

"Can't make that easy for you?" She was flirting with him and that was the signal he wanted, he pressed against her back and went to kiss her neck. Electric fought very hard not push him away. She had to pretend that she was being turned on. Then with no warning he turned her to face him and he leaned down to kiss her. She could feel him draining her.

"Wait…" She whispered, trying to push him away. "I want you." He groaned in protest. "I have to show you something, I promise you it will be worth it." She said. Alec sighed and straighten up. "Well, what is it?" He asked. Electric stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear. "I know what you are."

With that said she pushed at his chest making him take a step back. She threw the hood back over her face. "I think you should know who I am…" She said and then she started to float up in to the air. Her hair turned white and so did her eyes. Electric raised her arms and clouds appeared. When she looked down she saw him staring at her with hunger. "All that power, I want it." He growled.

Electric shot a lightning ball at him knocking him off his feet. But he got straight back up and charged at her. But Electric sent bolts lightning mixed with water at him. The man flew backwards in to the wall, it looked like he was having a seizure. When he finally stopped after a few minutes he got up and charged at her again. This time he was kicked on to his back by a dark shadow.

"Stay down." The shadow growled in a scratchy voice. Just then a man in a blue suit and a red cape and an 'S' on his chest, floated down. And the woman who managed to beat the crap out of him before landed next to the man with the 'S' on his chest. Alec glared at her and then screamed "YOU!" He sprang up in to the air towards her. But he was stopped by a hand to his throat. It was the man with the 'S'.

Superman lifted the man he had by the throat. Alec looked up and down at the man that was holding him by the throat. And then he remembered the symbol on the man's chest… "You're from Krypton…" He gasped. "I was raised here on earth, but yes. "My name is Kal-El." Superman replied. The 'S' symbol on Superman's chest is Superman's people symbol for hope.

Electric rose higher to Superman, "Seriously how many names do you have?" She asked him. Superman chuckled at her. "Only three." He replied.

"Who are you people?" Alec asked when Superman dropped in him front of Batman who put a foot on his chest. "We are the Justice League." Batman replied in his scratchy voice. "You picked the wrong planet to try and take over." Flash said stopping net to Batman.

Alec grinned at the Fastest man alive and said, "I have enough power to call my people, they will be here in three days and there is nothing you people can do about it." Alec then laughed. Batman picked him up by his face and slammed him back in to the wall. "You just made the worst mistake of your life." Batman growled and then he punched Alec in the face and kneed him in the stomach, knocking Alec in to unconsciousness.

Superman and Wonder Woman took Alec to Star Labs. "We need to prepare for the invasion." Superman said when he and Wonder Woman returned to the Watch Tower. "Did he reveal anything?" Green Arrow asked. "No, only that they will be here in three days." Superman replied.

"He was scared when he saw the symbol on Superman's chest…" Electric stated. "Maybe his people knew Superman's people…" Flash suggested.

"I can talk to him…" Logan said coming in to greet his sister. "J'onn, can you go with him?" Wonder Woman asked the Martian. J'onn nodded in reply. "First thing in the morning." Batman said.

"Wait a minute, this is about my birth planet we are talking about, I'm going to question him." Superman protested. Electric went up to the Man of Steel and said, "I respect you more than anybody, you are the first superhero known, but if you question Alec, and if he doesn't answer you…" Electric didn't finish the sentence because she saw that Superman knew what she was saying… He might get frustrated and attack Alec, and Superman might not get the answers he wants and needs.

Superman sighed and nodded, "Your right Electric." He said. "Just tell Logan and J'onn what you want to ask Alec." Electric said with a smile. Superman nodded. Electric wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a sisterly hug. Superman returned the hug.

"Right now, you need to put your head in to gear, and help figure out how to stop the invasion." Electric said. "The past is over, gone and done. We need to think about the present and the future." Logan added.

Wonder Woman went up to Superman and whispered, "Let's go home and meet up again in the morning when Logan and J'onn have returned from Star labs." Superman nodded. "Go and get some sleep everyone, we need to be fresh in the morning." Superman said before claiming her mouth with his own.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew to Wonder Woman's apartment. Diana was pouring some drinks when Clark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his front. "What do you want to do now?" He asked against her neck. "Relax and have a drink…" Diana replied with a smile.

"Hmm, sounds temping, but I was thinking of something else…" Clark whispered in a husky voice. Diana smiled and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" She asked. Just then without warning Clark scooped her up and walked to the bedroom. "Let me show you." He saw as he walked.

The next day they got up early and went back to the Watch Tower. Electric and Batman were already there. "Logan and J'onn just left." Electric said when she saw them.

Logan and J'onn, who changed his appearance walked in to Star Labs to talk to Alec. "Why earth?" Logan asked Alec. "Why else? Humans a weak, pathetic. They are easy targets." Alec replied.

"Didn't you know about the Justice League?" Logan asked.

"No, they were supposed to be a myth, where I come from."

"And where did you come from?" J'onn asked but Alec didn't answer him. "You know he can read you mind. If you don't tell us anything he will just read your mind." Logan said with a sigh. "A human shouldn't be able to read minds…" Alec sneered.

 _Is this alien for real?_ Logan asked himself.

J'onn morphed back in to his natural green form. "I am from Mars. And you will be surprised on what the human body can handle and take…" J'onn explained. _Yeah, look at Batman._ Logan thought. After a minute of silence J'onn entered the alien criminal's mind.

"You are from another galaxy and your planet is dying… you are looking for a new home… You want to destroy everything on earth and take over planet." J'onn said. Alec looked surprised for a minute and then his expression went blank.

"If you think that your people are stronger than the humans on this earth, you should have been able to stop J'onn from entering your mind…" Logan stated.

"I'm not at my full strength…" Alec snapped. "If I had taken that hooded girl's soul, I would have been." Alec added. Logan had to keep his anger in control. Alec was talking about Raine.

"Call your army off." Logan growled. "It's too late… I can't… By now they are entering a worm hole, which humans call them black hole and there is no communication." A grin formed on Alec's face.

"How did you recognise the 'S' on Superman's suit?" Logan asked.

"We thought Krypton was just a myth as well. We worship them, we use their simple for hope even. To us they are gods. The story of what happened to the planet and the people on the planet was told from one generation to another… I tried to tell my people that they were real, and that there is one here on earth, but it was too late…" Alec said.

"How many of your people are coming?" J'onn asked.

"Just the soldiers, a hundred or so." Alec said. He didn't want J'onn to invade his head again.

"Your soldiers are in for a surprise then aren't they?" Logan said with a grin. "They will fight to the death. They want this planet; they will kill anyone who tries to stops them." Alec sneered back.

"We won't try to stop them." Logan said. "We **WILL** stop them." He added. With that said he and J'onn left, leaving Alec to think. Just as they reached the door Alec called out. "Will you kill them?" J'onn turned around and said. "We are not that type of people." J'onn replied as he changed back in to his human form. And then Logan and J'onn left.

Logan sat down next to his sister when he returned and explained what happened. "What do we do?" Ethen asked. Looking at each Justice League member.

"We prepare, and then we wait for the invasion." Superman replied.

It has been a week and the invasion still hasn't arrived… It turned out that Alec had lied to them… Superman got the truth out of him. Alec did contact his people but they didn't say when they will invade. Electric entered the training room. She practiced on controlling her energy and her powers on the target. Electric wasn't the one for patience or waiting. "She is letting her frustration out." Ethen said as he and Batman watched her from the doorway. "Take her home." Batman said.

"She refused. And we don't want to argue with her." Ethen said. Batman went over to Electric and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, but his voice was rough and scratchy. "Let's go." Electric sighed and nodded.

Batman took her to the cave. "Why did you take me here?" She asked him as she looked around. Batman pulled back the cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne. "Mr Wayne?" She asked in complete shock… It took her a moment to calm down.

"Ryan figured out who I was a while ago when you and your brothers and father stayed at the manor." Bruce said sitting down. Electric removed the hood from her head as she chuckled. "So the playboy thing is just and act…" Raine whispered.

"Yes, but I flirted with you because I like you, really like you. So does the other guy." Bruce admitted. "But why did you tell me?"

"Because I know I can trust you, and I don't want any secrets between us. Come out to lunch with me, on a date?" Raine smiled and nodded. "Let me change and we will go." Again Raine nodded and Bruce left.

"Miss Winters, would you like to wait in the house, you might be more comfortable…" Alfred's voice came from nowhere making her jump. Raine followed him out of the cave to the manor to find that it is raining. Just then Bruce came up and she nodded at the window. "It just started I'm afraid." Alfred said.

"We can always stay here, Alfred, do you mind whipping something up?" Bruce asked. "Right away sir, any requests?" Alfred replied.

"Anything you make is delicious." Raine said with a smile. Alfred smiled and nodded started to gather some ingredients. Bruce led her in to the main living room. He flirted with her and she flirted with him. "How are your father and uncle?" Bruce asked.

"Very well, Uncle Ian has gotten his job back in construction. Dad is back at the hospital. Ryan is loving school, despite the school work, he loves it. He has made a lot of friends."

"I heard about Logan, Jason and Ethen, they are back at work… What about you?" Bruce asked. "Lucius asked me if I want to work as his assistant permanently… I said yes." Raine smiled. Bruce returned the smile with his own. "Good, but how are you all doing psychically and mentally?" He asked.

"We are very well…Thanks to you and the League." Raine replied.

"You did it all by yourself, you and your family; we didn't do anything." Bruce said in complete honesty.

"But if you had persisted and annoyed the crap out me, we don't be here alive right now." Raine placed a hand over his. Bruce picked up her hand and lifted it to his mouth and gently kissed it. "I lost my parents when I was eight and that night was the worst night of my life…" Bruce started, but he had to pause for a minute. Raine went over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Bruce wrapped an arm around her.

"That is why you out on that mask…" She stated. "So it doesn't happen to anybody else." She added. "Yes, that is the major part of the reason… Crime was much worse here in Gotham back then, it was terrible…"

"And thanks to Batman, the crime rate as gone down. Blüdhaven is the most dangerous city in the world. Gotham is the second. Metropolis is the safest." Raine said. Bruce nodded in agreement. "I thought that a child losing their parents is the worst thing that could happen, and it is. But when your own mother wants to kill you and your brothers…" Bruce paused again when Raine raised her head and she looked in his eyes. Bruce leaned forward kissed her lips gently. When she responded he deepened the kiss. Raine wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were holding her up against him.

When they finally pulled apart for much needed air. "I didn't plan that to happen…" Bruce whispered. "Well… not yet anyway…" He grinned.

"I'm glad it happened though." Raine said staring at his mouth. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Me too." He whispered against her mouth and then deepened the kiss.

 _ **I'm going to end it there for now.**_

 _ **I'm deeply sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_"People who don't really know you, have the most to say…"_ \- Raine Winters

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Jason screamed out loud as he read the article. **_Bruce Wayne was seen last night with yet another woman, we don't know her name, we have asked around and no one is telling us who she is. She seems quiet young… Is Wayne robbing the cradle? Or is she after his money? We do know that she sung at Bruce Wayne's birthday, and she has quiet a voice…_**

It just went on and on about the mystery woman who happens to be Raine, the writer was basically trashing Raine… Jason picked up his phone and called Logan. "Jason? What's the matter?" Logan answered on the third ring.

"Is Bruce Wayne in the building?" Jason asked. "Yes he is. He is in a meeting at the moment, or should I say asleep. We are just having a break at the moment."

"Has he read the newspaper yet?" Jason asked. He heard Logan move and pick up the paper…

"No, I don't think so... Hang on there is one right here…" Jason replied as he went over to the table where the newspaper was thrown on. He turned the page…

"SON OF A BITCH!" Logan shouted out when he read the article, causing the sleeping billionaire to jump up from his seat and everyone to look at him.

"What is it?" Bruce asked walking over to him. Logan showed him the article. You could see the anger appearing on Bruce's face as he read it. He snatched the newspaper up and stormed out of the office and the building.

"Bruce is not happy." Logan said to Jason. "Don't blame him." Jason growled. "I want to charge right up to that reporter and give him a piece of my mind." He added.

"Don't, it will only make things worse for Raine and Bruce." Logan said in a stern voice.

"I won't… Remember Raine's favourite saying when she was a teenager?" Jason chuckled. Logan grinned. "Yeah, _"People who don't really know you, have the most to say."_ It suits this situation." Logan remembered.

Raine was in the Watchtower when she read the article Superman showed her. She took out her phone and called the reporter. "Hello, this is Wilson Stone." The reporter answered after the first ring.

"This is Bruce Wayne's girlfriend…" Raine whispered. She could hear him fall out of chair with a crash.

"How can I help you? Can you answer some questions?" Stone asked.

"Not on your life. Listen to me and listen carefully, whoever Bruce dates is no one's business. You have no right to write those things."

"The public wants to know this sort of thing." Stone protested.

"No they don't. When Bruce and I want to tell our story we will come… But not to you or your newspaper, I don't normally read your paper anyway. And one last thing…"

"What is that?" Stone said, which is all he could say because he saw Bruce Wayne himself storming towards him and he looks a little angry…

"You can ruin people's lives like that… telling, or in this case publish, lies." With that said she hung up.

Bruce knocked on Raine's door. Her father answered it. "Mr Winters, how are you?" Bruce asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm good, come in, come in. How are you?" John stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm deeply sorry about the article…" Bruce said sincerely as he entered the apartment. John waved his apology away.

"You didn't know what they were going to write. And call me John. Logan and Raine are cooking dinner." John led Bruce in to the kitchen where Logan was grating cheese while Raine was stirring something in the pot.

"Smells good in here." Bruce sad as he went over to Raine and kissed the back of her head. Raine turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the article…" He whispered.

"Like dad said, it's not your fault. I knew what was going to happen the moment I said yes when you asked me out…" Raine replied.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him. He is going to write an apology in tomorrow's newspaper… And if we want to tell our story, I know a reporter- two reporters actually in Metropolis." Bruce said.

Raine nodded. "Can we wait until our story gets bigger first. Our story is probably only a page long…" Bruce and Raine have only been dating a month and they are happy. "Don't let the reporters get to you. You and I know the truth."

"We all do." Ian said coming in to the kitchen.

Clark threw the newspaper on to the table. "KENT!" Perry yelled over the noise. Clark stood up and followed Perry in to his office. "Yes chef?" Clark asked as he closed the door. "I'm going to contact Bruce Wayne and ask if will do an interview. I know Mr Wayne and he is a good man. I don't like it when reporters drag people down when they don't know that person. I want you to do the interview."

"I agree. I just read the newspaper." Clark said.

The next day Clark got out of the taxi at the front steps of Wayne Manor, paid the taxi driver and the driver sped off, probably on his radio telling his friends that he was just outside Wayne Manor and that the butler was standing there in the entrance of the doorway. "Hello Alfred, how are you?" Clark said coming up the stairs and shook the older man's hand.

"Very well Master Kent, how are you?" Alfred replied.

"I'm well."

"That is always good to hear, come with me, Master Bruce is waiting on the terrace, it's a beautiful day." Alfred led Clark through the manor and out on to the terrace where Bruce Wayne was waiting, wearing swim trunks. "Hey Clark." Bruce greeted when he saw the reporter. Clark noticed Raine in pool doing laps. She stopped when she saw him and then swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Clark admits that Raine is beautiful, and she has muscles… No wonder Bruce fell for her… Raine stood up straight as she got out of the pool and stopped when she saw him. She frowned in confusion and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I'm here to tell your story." Clark introduced himself to her offering her a hand to shake. Raine shook his hand but she still looked up at him like she was trying to work him out… And then her eyes widened for a minute and then they went back to normal, she smiled knowingly at him and then said. "Raine Winters, I've read some of your articles. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I go to the bathroom really quickly?"

"Sure, no hurry." Clark smiled at her. When she left Bruce said, "She figured it out."

"Figured out what?" Clark asked sending Bruce a confused look.

"She knows about your other identity; I believe Master Kent." Alfred said as he came in to the view with a tray of lemonade.

"How?" Clark asked, not completely surprised.

"Your eyes." Raine said as she came back and sat down next to Bruce who rested an arm over the back of her chair. "And your body height, and muscle capacity." Raine went on. Clark smiled at her. "And you know about him and…" Clark hinted.

"Oh yeah." Raine replied with a grin.

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" Clark said with a grin. Both Bruce and Raine nodded. Clark pressed the record button on the tape recorder

"Raine, if you don't mind me asking… How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-one in August."

"Only two months away. And age doesn't bother you?" Clark asked in a friendly tone.

"No, age shouldn't matter when you deeply care about someone." Raine replied. "Would you call it love?" Clark couldn't resist teasing Bruce. And it worked Bruce glared his famous Bat glare. Shivers went up Clark's spine. Even the Bat glare works on the Man of Steel.

"We have been only dating for a month, but we deeply care about each other."

"I agree. I care deeply about Raine, and her family."

I have favourite saying…" Raine said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"People who don't know you, have the most to say about you." Raine replied. Clark nodded his head in agreement. "That is true."

"My family have a lot of sayings. Like my oldest brother Logan, who works in Wayne Enterprises says 'I might fight with my sister, but if you-"

"But if you lay a finger on her, you will be dealing with me." Logan's voice came up from behind Clark. Clark jumped up in shock and swung around. He wasn't really paying attention to anything but Raine and Bruce. Logan stared at Clark and frowned and his eyes widened in shock. Raine got Logan's attention by widening her eyes and shaking her head and then pointing at the recorder.

"Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis." Clark supplied.

"Oh, I read your articles all the time on the net. I like your style." Logan said shaking Clark's hand. Clark smiled and replied. "Thank you, very much. Perhaps you would like to join us."

"Nah, no thank you." Logan held up a case and then sat down behind Clark.

"What is it like dating a billionaire?" Clark asked turning back to Bruce and Raine.

"He is a normal human being, who has the power and money, he puts his money where it can be very helpful. Like better security, better equipment for the police department and the hospitals and better places for orphans. And actually Bruce Wayne is multi-billionaire from last week. I don't care about his fame or fortune, I care about Bruce and only Bruce. I got to know the real Bruce Wayne." Raine said.

The interview went well. Clark stayed for lunch and then he had to go back to Metropolis and write the interview and then had to go on duty at the Watch tower. Just before he left his phone rang. "Hi Diana, what's up?" Clark answered. Clark listened for a moment and then asked, "Is everything alright...?"

"Do you want me to come with you…" "I forgot about that… But Diana, I know you can handle it but I'd feel better if someone went with you…" Clark turned around to see Raine wave her hand, when she had his attention she pointed to herself.

"What if Electric went with you?" Clark said when he got the message… "Okay, come to the Batcave to fill her in. I'll wait here for you."

Ten minutes later Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman came in to the Batcave to meet Raine. "What's up?" Raine asked when she noticed the expression of worry on Diana's face.

"My mother and sisters were turned in to stone..." Diana said.

"Medusa?" Raine asked. Diana looked shocked that she knew Medusa.

"I'm fascinated in different religion, Christian, Greek, Norse and more." Raine replied when she noticed the shocked expression on Diana's face.

"My father is Zeus, but he only acknowledges me when he want's something from me, but then he sends his messenger Hermes." Diana said.

"So… your brothers are Hercules, Apollo…" Raine said and Diana nodded.

"Didn't Perseus behead Medusa?" Raine asked.

"But people still use the head on their enemies… And there is something else… My mother and sisters are guarding the Doom's Doorway…"

"Hades." Raine supplied and Diana nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Raine asked. "Now."

After a kiss goodbye Bruce and Clark watched their girlfriends fly off. "I am shocked." Clark said out of the blue when the girls disappeared from view. Bruce turned to him and asked "about what?"

"I'm shocked that you didn't protest about Raine going with Diana to Themyscira." Clark replied. "I do believe he was holding it all in. Now he will go to either the Watchtower or stay here." Alfred put his fifty cents in. And he put just a tracking and listening device on her as they…" Alfred paused and coughed and then continued, "as they said their 'goodbyes'."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce growled. Sometimes he hates it how Alfred knows him so well… Well the man has raised him since his parent's parents murder… And before that Alfred was still part of his life.

"Your welcome sir." Alfred ignored the sarcasm.

"I'm glad he did." Logan spoke out. He was examining the Batmobile. Bruce turned and just stared at him. "The tracking device won't work but the listening device will. I know my sister is safe. If he hadn't put that device on her I would have…" Logan went on. "This is not a car… This is a bloody tank." Logan added as his attention went back to Batmobile. Logan hadn't actually get a good look at it when he was in it.

Bruce went over to him and opened the Batmobile. "Can you give it an update while you're here?" Bruce asked, he wanted to distract Logan from panicking about Raine… But on the inside Bruce wanted to go after them. "I'm going to the Watchtower. Wonder Woman might have her telecom bud with her." Clark said and with that said he ran out of the cave faster than a speeding bullet…

 ** _I'm sorry if it was boring… Let me know and I'll re-write it. And I'm sorry if it was too short._**

 ** _Please review to let me know what you think._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites list.**_

 _ **Please R &R.**_

 _Good friends are hard to come by…_

Wonder Woman and Electric made it to Themyscira. "This is my mother." Diana said as they landed on the island. Diana's mother stood closest to the door of the Underworld.

"I'm sorry Diana…" Raine said sadly. Diana nodded. "This way." Diana said and they headed towards the doorway. The door was open…

"This is not good is it?" Raine asked. Diana shook her head. "No it is not."

"Will Zeus help?" Electric asked. "No, he would send me to fix this."

"Why hasn't Hades caused trouble?" Raine asked. Wonder Woman watched the door for a moment and then replied. "No, I think he is the one in trouble."

"Well, shell we go and help your uncle?" Electric asked. Wonder Woman smiled and began to walk through the door. Of course people would love to control the underworld… The power it would bring… Being able to raise the dead and stop death… That's if people are crazy enough or power hungry to try and go up against a God…

"Hades is not death itself…" Electric whispered to herself. Wonder Woman smiled at her. "Are you sure about that? He is the brother of Zeus, and he has tried to trick Zeus a couple of times. But he is a god, and quite powerful in his own right. He can stop death and raise the dead." Electric shivered at the thought of ghosts and zombies rising from the underworld. Just then there was a screech causing both Wonder Woman and Electric to swing around in a fighting stance. The creature looked human but it wasn't, it had wings of a bat. And there were more right behind it.

Electric and Wonder Woman flew up to in the air. Then Wonder Woman charged down towards them. Electric let the power come to the surface and then she held out her hand electric bolts hit the creatures causing the creatures to shake and scream uncontrollably. As those creatures went down more came. Wonder Woman managed to take them down and then a third lot came out. "I've had enough of this…" Electric whispered angrily and flew higher up and spread her arms out wide and soon a storm came from nowhere.

The creatures screamed in fear and ran off back towards the way they came from. Electric looked confused as she came back to the ground. "What just happened?" She asked Wonder Woman.

"You have the same power as Zeus…" Wonder Woman replied who looked deep in thought. "What?" Electric asked when she noticed the expression on her face.

"I do not know… I will have to look in to it a bit more when we have finished things here." Wonder Woman replied. Just as they turned around to go deeper in to the underworld something caught their eyes… A man flying away. "Who was that?" Electric asked herself more than Wonder Woman.

"I don't know. But we need to find Hades." Wonder Woman replied and Electric nodded and followed her. Hades was in his throne room on his throne in chains. Wonder Woman went over to him and was about to cut him loose when there were more screams. "Electric, take care of them." Wonder Woman said Electric wasted no time she flew back out of the throne room.

"Who is that?" Hades asked when Wonder Woman freed him. "You do not know Uncle?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"I have been chained to my throne and the chains were draining me of my energy. I thank you my niece, now where is the man who tried to take over the underworld?" Hades replied as he felt his energy return. Just as he and Wonder Woman exited the throne room they saw Electric fighting a man. She was punching and kicking him with electric bolts surrounding her body. But the man kept on blocking her.

"Enough of this." She said getting tired of the fight. She decided to end it so she went higher up in the air. The man laughed at her. "Do you think you can stop me?" Electric's hair and eyes turned white and she raised her harms out to the side and a thick dark heavy cloud formed and then lightning and thunder sounded.

"Zeus." Hades whispered. "Is this girl a daughter of Zeus?" Hades asked. Wonder Woman shook her head. "No, she was struck by lightning at a young age. She barely survived and now she has the ability to control the weather. But I wonder…"

The man looked scared when he saw how Electric controlled the storm. Electric formed a small tornado and it lifted the man and the to the feet of Hades. "He is all yours God of the dead." Electric said as she landed next to Wonder Woman.

"We have to go; our job here is done." Wonder Woman whispered Electric while Hades was distracted. "We have to get out of here before Hades." Electric nodded. Electric couldn't help but feel afraid. Hades is a god and this is his domain. And in the Underworld heroes are zeros.

Wonder Woman grabbed her hand and led her out of the Underworld. They were just at the door when they heard the man screaming. "Hades will kill that man…" Electric said with a bit of sympathy in her voice. "Normally I would take the man to prison but this is the Underworld… And he threatened a god and attacked a god. If he lives he will just go back and try again."

"Like the Joker escaping countless times and killing over and over." Electric whispered. "Yes, like the Joker."

"How are we going to free your mother and your sisters?" Electric changed the subject.

"I do not know." Wonder Woman sighed with great sadness as she locked the door. Just as the door locked there was a bang. Hades nearly escaped.

They made it back to the Batcave. Batman was at Raine's side the minute she and Wonder Woman entered, Superman wasn't that far behind him. "Are you hurt?" Batman asked both Raine and Wonder Woman. "We are fine. A man tried to take over from Hades. He was a sorcerer. He had Hades chained to his throne and the chain had a spell on it that drained Hades' energy." Wonder Woman explained. Batman looked at Raine for confirmation. Raine smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "just a little tired."

"What did he look like?" Batman said going over to the computer. "He was old. And he had a blue tunic on, he had brown eyes and brown hair, skinny, and he stood about five eleven." Raine described the man she fought. Batman typed the information into the computer and it came up with a hit.

"Felix Faust." Batman read the name. He looked at Wonder Woman and asked. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Wonder Woman nodded. "The first recorded whereabouts of the powerful now known as Felix Faust, is from circa fifty thousand BC. The King of Kor was Nommo, the prime wizard of his time and the guardian of the mystic power of the Flame of life. The evil sorcerer battled Nommo, attempting to use the Flame's power to his own corrupt ends. Nommo called the flame's power in to himself and defeated. Felix had a thirst for power."

Superman made a noise of disgust. "Nearly every single villain we come across is after power." Raine turned to face him.

"How many villains manage to attack a god and put that god in chains? And this god is Hades…" Raine replied raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Superman said. "I think you have been with Bruce for too long." He added jokingly. Batman didn't glare at the man of steel because he was right. Raine, aka Electric had picked up some of his habits. But neither Bruce Wayne or Batman will give her up without a fight.

Batman turned to Raine and said, "go up and get some rest. I'll be up shortly." Raine nodded and smiled and nodded at Superman and Wonder Woman in a good bye and went up the left which led to the manor where Alfred will be waiting with a cold drink.

"Thank you Alfred." Raine smiled at the British butler. "My pleasure Ms Raine." Alfred replied. "Bruce said he will be up shortly." Raine said she laid down on a long lounge chair.

Back down in the cave Wonder Woman remembered the thought she had about Raine and how she got her powers. "I need to talk to my father…" Wonder Woman whispered. She gave Superman a kiss and then flew off. "It is still strange to see you two as a couple." Batman commented not looking at Superman who smiled. "I'll see you later, I have to finish an article that is due tomorrow morning." Superman then flew off.

Batman sighed and turned off the computer. He then took off the cowl and cape and then the rest of the Batsuit and changed to a pair of track suit pants and a black shirt and went up to the manor. In the living room that was closer to the office Raine was a sleep on the long lounge chair. Bruce smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her sleeping face, he then picked her up gently in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed and then laid down next to her, pulling her in to his arms.

The next day Raine was with Ethen and Jason at a café not far from the GCPD building, when a tall beautiful woman black hair and blue eyes that were hiding behind thick glasses came in to the café and looked around, as if she was looking for someone. Her eyes stopped on Raine and then began to walk towards her. Raine had to admit that the woman made those glasses look stylish. "Wonder Woman." Raine whispered to her brothers when she noticed them staring at the woman with their mouths wide open. When they heard that the woman was Wonder Woman in disguise their mouths closed shut. Ethen and Jason obviously hadn't seen Wonder Woman in civilian clothes before…

"Hey Diana, come and sit down." Raine greeted with a smile. Diana smiled and sat down next Raine. "I want to thank you for your help yesterday… Even though you were a bit frightened…" Diana said.

"What are friends for?" Raine said in reply. Diana smiled at her. "Friends?" Diana liked Raine very much, but Diana didn't have much human friends…

"Yeah, friends… me and you." Raine smiled at her. Diana nodded and a smiled started to appear on her face. "friends." She agreed. Then after a few minutes of chatting and laughing Diana got serious. "As your friend, I must tell you something…"

"What?" Raine asked.

Diana paused for a moment to look at Raine and her brothers before asking. "Do you have any Greek relatives?"

Logan had to think for a moment. "Yes, our great, great Grandmother, on our father's side was Greek… Our great grandfather was able to trace our family tree all the way back to ancient Greece. He told our grandfather who old me one of our ancestor's name… Ohh damn it, I can't remember the name… I do remember that he said that it meant love and affection… I think that's what the name means." He replied.

"Agape." Raine said.

Logan lightly hit the table. "That's the name. Why are you asking about our ancestors?"

"Because my father told me through Hermes that he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman named Agape…"

Ethen looked at his siblings before turning back to Diana. "Are you saying that your father, the King of the Gods, had an affair with our ancestor? And that we are related to Zeus, and you?"

"I am."

"Surely Hera heard of the affair…" Raine started to say. "How are we alive?"

"Zatanna said that all of you had your powers all this time. My father your ancestors had power and Agape was able to protect her baby by tricking Hera in to thinking the baby was not Zeus' child. It just took a serious blow to the body to trigger the power. And Raine…" Diana turned her attention to Raine who had her head down taking it all in. Diana waited until Raine made eye contact.

"Raine, you inherited Zeus's power to control the weather. Your brothers inherited their powers from Agape's children or her children's children."

"Well then…" Jason said after a minute silence. Everyone looked at him. "Our family is just getting bigger and bigger doesn't it?" Jason said. Raine smiled and nodded in agreement.

John and Ian stood there with their mouths open. Ryan was still trying to understand what was happening. Logan, Ethen, Jason, Raine and Diana told them everything. "Will Hera try and get revenge?" Ian finally asked.

I do not know…" Diana said.

"We are going to just have to wait and find out. Until that happens we get on with our lives." Superman said coming in to the room. "You been listening to our conversation?" Logan asked him.

"Don't worry Logan, Diana would have told him anyway." Raine defended Superman against her brother and she walked to the warp pad and disappeared.

She re-appeared in the Batcave. She pulled the tracer her had placed on Ethen last night when Ethen picked up Ryan who was playing with Dick (who is visiting Wayne Manor). "You know I was going to tell you anyway." She muttered putting the tracer on the table. "Your brother made the tracer smaller and with a little camera in it. I wanted to test it out." Batman said not looking from the computer screen.

"So you bugged your girlfriend's brother?" Raine accused.

"Yes." He admitted, he knew he was going to pay for that later. No matter what the punishment is, it will always be served in the bedroom…

"For your punishment, you are not going to be punished… You like it too much… Me tying you to the bed…" The original punishment was to tie him up to the bed so he couldn't touch her during the night while she teased him…

"I'm going to stay the night with a friend." Raine said and she flew out of the cave. Batman held in a groan. Alfred chuckled before exiting the Batcave, leaving the Dark Knight to pout.

Raine came back though. When she got a message that Batman was injured from fighting with Killer Croc. "I'll be fine, Raine." Bruce grunted out when John put his dislocated shoulder back in to place. Then Raine guided Bruce to his bedroom and she slipped under the covers next to him. Bruce pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard but with passion.

"Now what about my punishment?" He asked in a husky voice. Raine ran a hand along his arm. "I think you have been through enough pain tonight…" She said and lowered her mouth back over his.

"I love you." He whispered against her mouth. Those three words caught her by surprise. Then after a minute of just staring in to his eyes, she replied…

"I love you too."

With that said he rolled on top of her causing her to gasp in surprise and then giggle. Bruce grinned at her and then lowered his head to claim her lips.

 _ **YES! I'm done. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the late update. I've been super busy lately. And I'm sorry if it's too short…**_

 _ **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. And thank you for being patient.**_

 _ **Please review**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Raine sat in the waiting room of the doctors. For the past month she had been feeling tired, more tired and then she usually does, she has a rash that had spread all over her body and there was lump at the base of her throat. She would wake up from a nightmare, soaked in sweat. Bruce had finally got her to go to the doctors with the help of Alfred. Raine could hear the whispers of the other patients.

"Why is she here? Is she pregnant?" A lady asked her friend who shrugged "could be" she replied. Logan, who was with Raine for support glared at the gossiping women. "This is a doctor's office not a hair salon, so mind your own business." He snapped. A lot of the other patients clapped quietly.

"Miss Winters?" The doctor called out. Raine stood up and followed the doctor to her examination room. "I'll wait right here." Logan said as she walked past him.

Inside the examination room the doctor got a good look at Raine and he could tell that she was exhausted and not feeling well. "Let me have a look." The doctor looked at the lump and then the rash. And then said. "Anything else?"

"I have been having nightmares and I wake up soaked in sweat." Raine said. "Those are the symptoms of cancer… Hodgkin's Lymphoma…"

Raine went back to Wayne manor where Bruce and Alfred and the rest of my family were waiting including Mr Fox. I broke down in tears, my legs gave way. "The doctor thinks it might be cancer." Logan spoke for me as he held me tightly in his arms.

"They had to take needle biopsies from the lump and then they did a cat scan and do some blood tests. They will call me when they get the results back." Logan informed them. John raced over to her and took her in her arms. Raine cried in her father's arms.

Bruce felt helpless and he didn't like it. His girlfriend might have cancer, and she is scared as hell, and there is not a darn thing he can do. He wants to do more for her than just comfort her, he wants to take make it all better. Bruce looked at Ethen silently asking him if he could do anything but Ethen shook his head. Bruce knew that Ethen felt helpless as well. He wanted- they both wanted to punch something.

Just then Superman and Wonder Woman came in. Superman must've used his super hearing… because he looked upset as well. Upset and worried. Superman took Raine in his arms. Bruce watched her fingers trace the 'S' on his chest. The 'S' on his chest was his people's symbol for hope.

Wonder Woman stepped up and placed a gentle hand on Raine's shoulder and said in a gentle voice, "you don't need help, you are going to live through it. You are going to survive."

A week has past and Raine got massive support from people she didn't know and even bigger support from her family and friends. Raine was playing on her electric keyboard piano when her father came in with her brother's behind her. The tears in their eyes said it all.

"Honey, you have cancer. Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Her father couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. Raine collapsed to the ground and screamed. Just then Superman and Flash came in. Logan was on the phone calling Bruce.

"Logan." Bruce said in Batman's voice. He was patrolling the city. (Raine told him to.)

"It's what the doctor said" Was all Logan said.

"Alfred, did you hear that?" Bruce asked. "Yes, I did. I'm on my way there now." Alfred replied. Bruce could hear Alfred start the car.

Bruce waited in Raine's hospital room with Raine's father, uncle and brothers. Clark and Alfred stood at the back of the room. The doctor even asked Clark to leave because. "He's here as a friend, not a reporter." Bruce said from his chair. Barry and Diana were there was well but there were too many people in the room so they waited at the Watch Tower.

They have been waiting for hours when the surgeon came in. He went up to John. "The operation went well. They are just stabilizing her right now. And there wasn't just one, but multiple tumours. She is very lucky to have noticed it early…" Just then doctors and nurses wheeled Raine. "I'll go and tell the others." Clark said whispered gently placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce nodded. "Thank you Clark."

John stopped Clark on the way and whispered. "Thank you." Clark smiled and shook John's hand. "She's a wonderful person, and she is a strong woman, she will get through this." John smiled and nodded.

Alfred went with Clark to the waiting room. Alfred didn't say anything because Clark said it all. Just then the doctor said. "Two at a time in the ICU, please. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. I will come out and get you."

They all left the room. Bruce was being more quiet than usual. Ryan went up to him and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and squeezed. Bruce wrapped his arms around the boy. The doctor came out and told them what is going to happen when she wakes up. "She will be starting Chemotherapy for eight months and two months of Radiotherapy. She will be tired for a very long time. She can't over do it." He told John who nodded.

"Can I go and see her?" John asked. "Of course. But just two at a time and family members only at this time. I'm afraid." The doctor clapped John on the shoulder in a sign of friendship. "Thank you Andy" John said.

"Call me if you need anything." The doctor left to see his other patients. Ian turned to Logan and said, "You go with your dad. I'll take Ryan in after Jason and Ethan." Logan nodded.

John and Logan went in and saw Raine laying in the bed with tubes coming out of her. John couldn't hold it in anymore. He wished he had to the power to take all of this away from her and give to himself so she wouldn't have to go through all this pain… He grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek. "I'm sorry baby girl, I wish I could take it all away." He whispered. And he broke down. Logan was trying to hold it in.

"Dad, she will get through this. Knowing the truth about our mother was the thing that hurt her the most. Compared to that, this is nothing. Dad, Rai is the strongest out of all of us combined." Logan said. John smiled a sad smiled and nodded in agreement. Logan sat on the other side of the bed and took her other hand. "You are going to get through this, little sister, you hear me? And we will all be there." Logan said.

Logan sat there for half an hour and then he said. "You stay here, I'll go and get Ethen." John wasn't going to leave his daughter's side, not to a second. A minute later Ethen came in. He raced over to Raine and clutched her hand. "I want to heal you, but I can't heal this. I'm sorry. But I know you can make it." He said.

"Ethen, she knows that your healing powers are limited." John said, trying to sooth his son.

The whole family went in and saw Raine. Ryan wouldn't let go of Bruce so Bruce took him to see Raine. Bruce sat down in the seat that John was sitting on just minutes. Bruce took Raine's hand in his gently and used the other to sooth the sobbing boy. "You know Raine, better than anyone, she will pull through." He whispered.

"I can't sense her; I can't feel her. She's not there…" Ryan cried in his chest. Bruce pulled the boy closer. All the while he was holding back his own tears.

Raine was released from the hospital and she asked the Nurse who was with her the whole time she was in hospital, to stay with her during the treatment. Raine will pay her.

"You don't have to pay me, my daughter who is your age had cancer and she survived." Moria protested, but Raine insisted. "I will pay you the same pay as you would in get paid working in the hospital." After that Raine was too tired to argue anymore.

Raine started Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy almost straight away.

Bruce was with her every day and so were her family. With her boyfriend, her brothers, and her father and uncle at her side. Every time she got home from the hospital she was exhausted. Bruce would sneak in at night and check on her before and after patrol. And then the next day he would be there right next to her.

One day Raine had enough energy to take on the reporters, Bruce did most of the talking. "As you probably have found out, Raine and I have been in and out of hospital for the past few months… No, Raine is not pregnant…" Bruce paused and looked down to Raine who nodded her head. "Raine has Hodgkin's Lymphoma, it is a form of cancer that attacks the immune system. She is doing Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy right now."

Raine could see the concern expressions on a lot of media's faces. "How is she doing now?" A voice asked. Raine and Bruce saw Lois Lane standing in the front. Raine grabbed a hold on Bruce's arm for support and stood up. "I'm getting here slowly, I'm sore from all the Chemotherapy and that. I caught it early, so we were able to treat it early." Raine sat back down in her chair.

"Was it scary?" Another reporter asked. Raine nodded her head. "But with my family and Bruce and friends behind me all the way, I had the courage to face anything." Raine reached in to her pocket of her jacket and pulled out the 'S' symbol Logan had made for her and clutched it to her chest.

"I want to thank the doctors and nurses at the Gotham General hospital for their hard work. It is sad and heartbreaking that the number of people who go through those doors sick and injured… And the only thing they can do is their best. They are not miracle workers, as much as they want to be. And it's the same for all the hospitals around the world."

Raine was exhausted when she got home.

Ten months later Raine had completed her Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy, but she still wasn't one hundred percent. She looked at the get well soon cards that were given to her from GCPD and Barbara, and the Justice League and Young Justice League. And there were even more get well cards from fans and the people from Wayne Enterprise. Her favourite card was from Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. It said, "you are a survivor." And it gave her an idea for a song…

Raine had two songs in her mind. One will be about Bruce and the other one is about surviving. And that made her think…

"Miss Winters, how are you feeling?" Alfred asked as he came in to the living room of her apartment. Raine smiled at him and replied. "I'm feeling a lot better. I feel even more better now that you are here."

"Can I make you anything?" Alfred asked. "No thank you Alfred, but help yourself to a cup of coffee though."

Alfred poured them both a cup of coffee and went brought them over to her. Raine smiled in thanks as she took one. "Bruce had to go to a meeting, but he will be over straight after the meeting. I will go and pick him up later."

"May I go with you. I want to see Mr Fox." Raine asked. "Of course." Alfred replied.

"May I ask what you are working on?" Alfred asked in his usual polite manor.

"A couple of songs. And a charity for cancer. I was thinking as I looked through all the get well cards and gifts I received during my treatment… I was thinking about the other patients who have cancer, who are going through their treatments, those who have survived… and those who haven't."

Alfred leaned in and kissed the side of her head like a father would do. "You have a kind heart." Raine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Then another idea for a song came to her…

Bruce was surprised to see Raine walking in to the office, but he was happy to see her never the less. He kissed her gently on the cheek just as Lucius Fox came out. "Miss Winters, how wonderful to see you again. You look much better the last time I saw you." He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Raine hugged him back.

During the months and months of treatment Raine lost her beautiful long hair and a lot of her strength, and the colour in her face, she had lost a lot of weight… Her hair is growing back; it is long enough to style now. She got back the weight she lost, and her strength is coming back, not a hundred percent back but it is back. She can do normal things again and she doesn't get tired as easily anymore.

"I won't be able to return to work for a while…" Raine said sheepishly. "Don't worry about that. I have everything under control. You need to concentrate on getting one hundred percent better." Lucius replied.

It took Raine well over a year to fully recover. She started her own charity for cancer. She went to see other cancer patients and sang a little for them, and she brought her dogs with her. One day just as she was about to go when there was a knock coming from her balcony. She looked up and saw Superman. She quickly went to let him in. "I'm just about to go to the hospital for a check-up and see the other patients." She told him.

"I know, I want to help and cheer the children up." Superman replied and Raine smiled. "I'll meet you there."

Raine's check-up went smoothly. Raine called Bruce to tell him that the check-up went well. And she went in to the Children's section of the hospital and they all cheered when they saw her. "Can you gather the children in to the play room. I have a surprise for them." Raine asked the doctor who smiled and nodded.

Raine found Superman hiding in the alley away from eye sight. "Keep your ears open, as soon as I say I have a surprise to the children, wait a minute or two and then knock on the window. Okay?" Raine said.

"Good plan." Superman agreed. Raine smiled and then went back in to the hospital. In the playroom of the children's ward, the children and their parents were there waiting. "Can you sing us a song?" A child asked.

"I just had a check-up and I don't feel that I can sing right now, but I have a surprise for all of you." Raine paused and right on cue there was tap on the window… Raine went over to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal Superman. The children squealed in delight. The expressions on their faces and their parent's faces were priceless. "Should I let him in to say hello?" Raine asked.

"YES!" The children shouted. With a shrug Raine opened the window and Superman came in. "He appeared on my balcony just as I was about to leave wanting to come and say hello." Raine told them. The children who didn't have tubes coming out of their bodies ran over to the man of steel and hugged him. Superman went over to the children who did.

Raine sat back with the doctors and nurses as Superman talked to the children and parents. Superman barely managed to keep his emotions in check when some of the parents told him that some of the children a terminally ill and don't have much time to live.

When the children tired themselves out the doctors and nurses and their parents put them to bed to rest, Superman and Raine went to visit the other patients in the hospital. And then after that Superman picked Raine up and flew her home.

"Thank you for letting me tag along with you. It felt good to cheer the children up." Superman said as they entered Raine's apartment. "It is all we can do for them… Bruce is working on a cure along with Barry. And thank you for coming. You have brought those children some life back, and with the other patients in the hospital."

"Oh Bruce is having a party tomorrow night for charity, will you and Diana be there?" Raine suddenly remembered. "I've been working on some songs." She added.

"We'll be there. We wouldn't miss it." Clark smiled. And with a hug goodbye he was gone.

"Now Raine, you will tell me if it gets much for you won't you?" Bruce asked as she came out of the bathroom. "For third time yes." Raine replied with a fake sigh of annoyance, she was grinning at him. Bruce smiled and offered his arm. Raine smiled back and threaded her arm through his and let him lead her to the party. They said hello to everybody and then Alfred went up on to the stage. He clinked on a glass in front of a microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Master Wayne and Miss Winters would like to say a few words…" Alfred said and Bruce and Raine walked up to the stage as the guests clapped. Raine noticed Clark Kent and Diana Prince in the audience they both raised their drinks in greeting. Raine smiled and nodded in her own greeting.

"Thank you for coming here. Raine and I hope you are all having a good time. As you all know this is a charity for a cure for cancer and better equipment for the hospitals. Raine and I have been trying to get people to go to their specialists… Raine's cancer was treatable because it was detected early. And the months and months of Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy might have taken a lot out of her but she got through it." Bruce stopped and stepped away from the mic to let Raine speak.

"If you feel a lump on your body that shouldn't be there, or anything abnormal, please go and get it checked-out. If it is cancer, it can be treated straight away and there is a ninety percent of survival rate. Man or woman… Don't be afraid. Believe I know it's scary, believe me. Thank you for coming. There a people holding red donation buckets going around the room, please give as much as you can." Raine stepped back and Alfred came back on.

"Now Raine has written some songs while she was going through her treatment. She is going to sing one now, this is for the patients in hospital."

Bruce looked surprised. Raine grinned and stepped up to the mic. The curtains behind her parted and revealed her band. "Ready?" She asked them and they nodded and then they began playing.

 _Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?_

 _Do you feel like your sinking?_

 _Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

 _Well I know what you're thinking_

 _When you can't take it_

 _You can make it_

 _Sometime soon I know you'll see_

' _Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

 _And all of the light just fades away_

 _When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey_

 _Well hang on and be strong_

 _When taking each step one day at a time_

 _You can't lose your spirit_

 _Let live and let live forget and forgive_

 _It's all you see it_

 _And just remember keep it together_

 _Don't you know you're never alone_

' _Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

 _And all of the light just fades away_

 _When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey_

 _Well hang on and be strong_

 _No, you're not defeated_

 _And soon you'll be smiling one again_

 _Then you won't have to feel it_

 _Let it go with the wind_

 _Time passes us by_

 _And know that you're allowed to cry_

' _Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

 _And all of the light just fades away_

 _When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey_

 _Well hang on and be strong_

Everyone was cheering and crying. "I've made some friends along the way and that song is for them." Raine bowed and left the stage. "That was a beautiful song." Bruce whispered. Just then Nurse Moria came up to her. "I agree, that song is beautiful." She said.

"This is my daughter Emma. She is here because she wants to meet you." A beautiful woman stepped up shyly. She was probably shy because Bruce Wayne was standing right in front of her. Raine smiled her usual friendly smile and held out her hand in a greeting. Emma smiled back and shook her hand. "Your mother told me about your recovery. Your story helped me." Raine said and Emma smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"Will you help me get the word out?" Raine asked when they pulled apart. "I'd be honoured to." Emma replied. "I've always wanted to help others. This is a perfect opportunity."

"Well right now, go and have a good time." Raine said with a smile. Moria and Emma went to talk to other guests. After an hour Raine got back on the stage. The crowd went silent when the band began to play.

 _A new beginning_

 _A new chapter of my life_

 _Started the day_

 _When I thought_

 _It could be my last._

 _My eyes were wide shit but_

 _I hadn't given up_

 _Just thought I'd be walking_

 _The world alone._

 _Out of the blue_

 _There I met you_

 _Showed me a life I can't see without you,_

 _And there's just no way_

 _That I can fight these emotions_

 _Your energy running through me_

 _Out of the blue_

 _Can this be true_

 _Family and friends they were my life,_

 _I wasn't one for butterflies_

 _But you gave me love that I can't disguise_

 _There will time when we're apart,_

 _I want you to know you're in my heart,_

 _Growing into a beautiful garden_

 _No emotions,_

 _My whole body felt like ice_

 _Needed to feel,_

 _That the sun would shine my way_

 _My workd had turned to dust_

 _But I, had my faith and trust_

 _Just thought I'd walking_

 _The world alone._

 _Family and friends they were my life,_

 _I wasn't one for butterflies,_

 _But you gave me love that I can't disguise._

 _There will be times when where apart_

 _I want you to know you're in my heart,_

 _Growing into a beautiful garden._

 _Out of the blue_

 _There I met you_

 _I can't believe that this happened so soon_

 _There's just no way,_

 _That I can fight these emotions,_

 _Your energy running through me._

Then the back-up singers took over.

 _(Out of the blue)_

 _(There I met you)_

 _(Showed me a life I can't see without you)_

 _(Out of the blue)_

 _(There I met you)_

 _(Showed me a life I can't see without you)_

 _There will be times when we're apart_

 _I want you to know you're in my heart,_

 _Growing in to a beautiful garden._

Again the guests clapped and cheered. Raine waited until they stopped and then said. "My family and I have been through so much, even before my cancer. And Bruce was there for me and my family. During my treatment he was there every day at my side. If I hadn't met Bruce, I don't think I would have made it this far. That song was for Bruce."

Bruce jumped on to the stage and took her face gently in his hands and said in front of everybody "I love you." And then he kissed her with passion. All the women had tears and them were cheering them on. When Bruce and Raine pulled apart, Raine whispered, "I love you too."

Bruce found Clark smiled. Clark raised his glass in the air. John, Ian were smiling proudly at Raine while Logan, Ethen, Jason and Ryan were cheering for their sister, they were the loudest.

Neither Bruce or Raine never felt this happy in a very long time.

Raine snapped out of her trance and then went back to the microphone. "One last song before this party finishes for the night." She said. She didn't let go of Bruce's hand. "This song is about my survival with cancer and my past. And also for the others who went through tough and bad times or survived cancer."

Raine led Bruce to the piano and began to play and then the band began. Bruce sat down next to her.

 _Time will change you_

 _Nothing lasts forever more_

 _Tomorrow's all we're living for_

 _And lights will blind you_

 _Illusions keep you wanting more_

 _Just look past the revolving doors_

 _To find what's real._

 _Dear life, am I doing this write?_

 _Can you see me tonight?_

 _Can you help me dear life?_

 _And I know that I can't understand_

 _What you hold in your hands for me_

 _Dear life._

Raine turned her head away from the audience to look at Bruce…

 _Love will change you_

 _No matter if you stay with them_

 _You'll never be the same again_

 _You've shown me magic_

 _Highs I've never felt before_

 _Memories that I thank you for_

 _From deep in my soul_

 _Dear life, am I doing this right?_

 _Can you see me tonight?_

 _Can you help me dear life?_

 _And I know I can't understand_

 _What you hold in your hands for me_

 _Dear life_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _Dear life_

Everyone clapped when Raine said 'I'm a survivor.'

 _Sometimes it hurts you_

 _Maybe it's a lesson learned_

 _To bring my feet back to this earth_

 _To find what's real._

 _Dear life, am I doing this right?_

 _Can you see me tonight?  
Can you help me dear life?_

 _And I know that I can't understand_

 _What you hold in your hands for me_

 _Dear life_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _Dear life_

 _Dear life_

Everyone cheered and a lot of them cried. And Raine learned that a lot of people went through their own trials in their lives. Bruce pulled her in to his arms and held me. Raine caught her family's gazes and saw they were crying every single one of them. The song wasn't just about the cancer… It was about the betrayal of their mother. Her mother wanting to kill them all for their powers… And self-doubt and the questions one asks themselves about important events in their lives.

A couple of hours later the party was over Bruce said goodbye to their guests. John, Ian and Raine's brother were staying the night in the manor, because they were too tired to move.

When Raine came out of the bathroom to find Bruce already in bed, he was reading from his tablet. He looked up to see her standing at the end of the bed. He grinned and put the tablet down and crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

Raine grinned and crawled up the bed and on top of Bruce. She straddled him and then bent down and pressed her lips against his. Bruce returned the kiss with even more passion. His hands were holding her there. Eventually they had to breathe so they pulled apart and they just gazed in to each other's eyes. They didn't need to say anything. Then Raine saw the Bat signal flying high. Bruce followed her gave and sighed and got up.

"Shall we?" He asked. "Let's go." She replied.

Five thugs ran out of the restaurant and they ran in to an alley way. They clown masks on. "You know it's not a good idea to hide in a dark alley. I saw the Batman not that long ago." A voice said making the five thugs spin around to find a young woman in a hood standing right behind him. When they saw her they laughed. "Didn't your parents not to be out late at night, and not to talk to strangers?"

"Didn't your parents tell you that looks can be deceiving?" Electric asked.

"Huh?" The thugs were confused. Electric raised her head and her eyes were white. "Oh shit its, the girl who nearly fried the boss." One thug recognised her. Electric grinned. While She distracted them Batman snuck up behind the thugs.

"Look behind you." Electric said. "Huh?" The thugs turned around and two got a fist in the face. Electric kicked their feet from under them. And then punched then in the face. Batman tied the thugs up and gagged them. Electric went to get the police who arrived at the restaurant. "This way." She said. They followed her to the alley where Batman was getting ready to leave. Raine flew up in to the air and Batman used his grappling hook to disappear in to the night.

He met Raine on the tallest apartment building, she was looking up at the stars. "Are you coming back to the Justice League?" He asked her. "Yes." She replied as she turned around. Batman pulled her up against him and claimed her mouth with his.

 _ **The first song of this chapter was 'Be strong' by Delta Goodrem. She wrote the song in support of her dear friend who breast cancer… the late Belinda Emmet.**_

 _ **The song is from Delta's second album 'Mistaken Identity.'**_

 _ **The second song is also from her second album. It is called 'Out of the Blue'. Delta was only eighteen when she found out she had Hodgkin's Lymphoma. She was doing going between England where she was recording, and Australia where she was doing Neighbours (Australian soap). Delta was dating tennis player Mark Philippoussis, and the song was about the support he gave her.**_

 _ **The last song is from her fifth and latest album 'Wings of the wild.' 'Dear life' focuses on self-doubt and the questions one asks themselves at important events in their life.**_

 _ **You can find Delta Goodrem's story about her battle with cancer online.**_

 _ **And Kylie Minogue's story with cancer (Breast cancer) is also online. Last year Kylie celebrated 10 years' cancer free. Delta is also cancer free for about 12 years. (That's because it was detected early.)**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews.**_

 _ **I hope you like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _I am who I am, your approval isn't needed-_ **Jason Winters.**

Electric flopped herself in to a chair next to Superman. They were in the cafeteria in the Watchtower. Superman was drinking a cup of coffee before he went back to earth. "You look exhausted." He said when he saw her face. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep right there.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically. "If It's not a Justice League mission, someone is committing a crime somewhere else. Batman is right crime does not rest." She added.

Superman ignored her sarcasm and got her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She gave him a smile.

"I wish I had Wonder Woman's stamina…" She whispered after taking a sip. Superman raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why? Is Wayne keeping you up late?" He joked.

"I wish it was just that. I haven't seen Bruce for two weeks. We only see each other in the office. When I get off from the Watchtower he goes on. And when he's not here he is kicking the Joker's butt all the way back to Arkham. I wish I had Wonder Woman's stamina because she can go on with little to no sleep at all. I only came here for something to wake me up." She held up her cup of coffee.

"Ahh, I get it. Look rest now, I can take over your shift today. You go and rest. You can take my shift tonight." Superman suggested.

Electric smiled. "Thank you." They finished their coffee as they talked and laughed. And when they were done Superman went to the control room while Electric went to her room to sleep. She took off her mask and her hooded cape and laid down on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Batman walked in to the control room hoping he would see Electric. He hadn't spent enough time with her as much as he wanted to. They had been going to parties and charity events but after they were exhausted and then they would hit the streets and then they would fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. And Raine aka Electric, has her family, so she has been spending some time with them. Sometimes he would join them after Ryan would drag him over.

Batman stopped when he saw Superman instead of Electric. "Kent, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Electric exhausted, so she is doing the night shift instead. I offered to take over her day shift." Superman replied not looking around. "She is in her room asleep." He added. Batman turned around and walked down the hall and when he found her room he knocked. And when he didn't a response he opened the door and went in. He locked it the door behind him and took off his armour and the cowl and slid in the bed behind her. Raine instantly curled up in his side. They both fell asleep.

A few hours later Raine woke up to see Bruce smiling down at her. Raine smiled back and fully laid on top of him. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you more." He whispered back and bent his head down to kiss her. After while they pulled apart. "You still have a few more hours before your shift. Go back to sleep."

"Don't want to…" She whispered and bent down and kissed him. He instantly returned the kiss. Bruce rolled on top of her and soon their clothes were on the floor and they were under the covers. "It feels good to have you in my arms again." He whispered as he settled in between her legs. Raine smiled and she noticed a new bruise on his upper arm. She frowned and ran a finger gently over it.

"Joker escaped again." Bruce told her.

"I bet he has more bruises than you have under that white paint." Raine grinned.

"He had a few broken ribs." Bruce whispered before bending down and trailed kisses down her neck. When he reached the spot that drove her crazy and turned her on, he sucked on the skin, leaving no doubt a hickey. Raine gasped and her hands flew to his head, threading through his hair. She didn't know if she was trying to pull him away or to pulled him closer.

"I love you." She whispered and Bruce pulled away from her neck to look down to her. He ran a hand gently down her face and then cradled her cheek. "I love you too." He whispered and then bent back down to capture her lips. After a while of kissing and touching Raine ran her hands down his muscled chest, down his stomach and lower, making grown in pleasure.

Two hours later Electric and Batman came out of her room in their uniforms. They went past Flash who was grinning from slyly at them. He knew what they were doing just hours ago. Both Electric and Batman glared at him, daring him to make a comment. Flash gulped and sped off. "We're here, Mr Man of Steel." Electric announced. Superman chuckled and went back to his work. "Hello J'onn." Electric greeted the Martian. Batman went to stand next to Superman.

"Good Evening, Electric, Batman." J'onn replied. "What have we got?" Electric asked.

"Well, Flash responded to a robbery in Central City… Green Arrow is doing the same in Star City." Superman replied.

"And there is a robbery happening in Metropolis right now…" Batman said. And a flash of red and blue caught the corner of his eye.

"We better go too. There is a robbery in Gotham." Electric said.

"Let's go."

J'onn teleported them back to Gotham. When they got to the bank of Gotham Electric spotted her brother. She caught his attention and waved him over. Ethen managed to sneak in to the alley that she was hiding in.

"Three more robberies are happening in Metropolis, Central City, and Star City. This is no coincidence…" Electric whispered.

"What's happening? Four Robberies at the exact same time, in four different cities? The robbers must have guts to try and commit a crime in Metropolis." Ethen said.

"Has anyone broken out of Arkham?" Batman asked coming out of the darkness, making Ethen jump. "Don't do that." He exclaimed clutching his chest.

"The suspects aren't wearing a clown mask or any symbol of the major criminals. And the Joker, Penguin, Riddler, they are all locked up. And Harley Quinn. I was asleep when I got the call about the robbery. I better tell Commissioner Gordon about it."

Electric followed her brother back to his boss. "Where have you been Winters?" Gordon asked. Ethen stepped aside to reveal Electric, who's hair and eyes were already white. "We need cover…" Gordon told Electric who nodded.

She flew to a window so she could see inside, her hair and eyes went back to their normal colour. "Hey look, it's the weather girl." One of the robbers spots her. All the robbers had ski mask covering their faces. Holes were cut out for the eyes and the nose.

"She can't get us from in here, we're safe in here." Another robber said and he waved at her. Electric smiled and her eyes and hair turned white and a thick fog started to form at their feet and a few seconds later no one inside could see a thing.

"What the?" The first robber looked around trying to clear the fog away. He banged in to a hard chest. He fell back on to his butt and then he looked up and saw the batman. Before he could scream Batman knocked him out cold with just one punch. And then disappeared.

Electric cleared the fog for the robbers find their comrade on the floor. "Man down, we have a man down." One robber shouted. The robbers were surprised and angry. Electric fought hard not to grin. She was enjoying toying with them. "Hey man, wake up!" One robber tried to wake his unconscious friend.

"It's no good. He's out cold. Damn it!" Now they pissed off.

"COME IN HERE AND FIGHT PROPERLY!"

"Yeah, none of that witch craft."

Electric smiled pointed up. The robbers looked up and saw the Batman hanging upside down. Before they could shoot or hit him, Batman elbowed them hard in their faces. Electric entered the bank and checked to see if any money was taken out of the bank. "Is it all there?" She asked the CEO of the bank.

"Yes, you and Batman got here just in time thank you." The CEO replied, he was visibly shaking. "I heard the leader talking on the phone… This robbery and the others are just distractions… The main one is in Metropolis. Superman is the target… Something about using Kryptonite… The robberies were just diversions." Electric was calming him down as Ethen entered the room. "I have to get to Metropolis." She told him.

Ethen nodded. "Be careful." He said.

"Batman…" Electric said.

" _I heard. I've already called the jet. I'll meet you there."_ Batman replied.

"I think we better call Wonder Woman." Electric said.

" _Do it."_

"Electric to Wonder Woman." Electric said.

" _What is it Electric?"_

"Superman is in danger. Four Bank robberies in four different cites at the exact same time. But the one in Metropolis is main robbery. The suspects have Kryptonite…" Electric explained.

" _I'm on my way."_ Wonder Woman said

"Get that Flash? Green Arrow?" Electric asked

" _On our way."_

When Electric got there, Superman was on the floor surrounded by Kryptonite. "SUPERMAN!" She shouted in fear. Thugs were laughing at the fallen hero. "Not so super now are you?" One sneered. Anger replaced the fear. Her hair and eyes turned white and when her powers reached full power she lifted her arms and a storm quickly formed above the thug's heads. A loud bang from above got their attention, making them jump. She gave them little shocks making them drop their weapons.

A red Flash zoomed past her, knocking out all the thugs. Electric calmed a little, enough to stop the storm. "Get answers." She told Flash who nodded and sped off again. Just then Wonder Woman landed right next to her. "I'll get him out of here. You destroy the Kryptonite." Wonder Woman instructed. Electric nodded. And when Wonder Woman took Superman out of the building, she used lightning bolts and thunder bolts to destroy the green Kryptonite.

Then she went to find the Flash. "Lex Luthor." Flash said.

"But he's in prison…" Electric protested.

"He sold some of the Kryptonite he had stashed to this guy here…" Flash held up and unconscious thug. "Who wanted to test it out for real." Flash finished.

" _I'm calling a meeting in two hours."_ Batman announced through the earpiece.

"I'm going to see how He is." Electric said and flew up towards the sun.

Superman was a wake but still weak. Electric told him everything. And with much protest he went to rest in his room in the Watchtower.

Two hours later the Justice League and the Young Justice League were in the meeting room. "We need to find Luthor's stash of Kryptonite. And find if Lex Luthor sold anymore, we need to find out. Superboy, Supergirl, stay with Superman. Your lives are at risk as well." Batman said. Superboy and Supergirl didn't argue with the Batman.

"Electric, go and tell Gordon about the situation. Anyone who finds the Kryptonite destroy it." He added.

"What are you going to do?" Nightwing asked.

"You and I are going to talk to Luthor. Robin." Batman replied.

Electric flew to the GCPD building. "Just in time Electric, Joker broke out with Harley. They are in old amusement park in old Gotham." Gordon said. Electric sighed. "I've had enough of that clown. Commissioner, we have a problem…" Electric told Gordon what happened.

"Harley had a box full of green shards. Where is Superman now? Is he alright?" Another detective asked.

"Superman is safe, and recovering." Electric replied. "How long ago did he escape?" Electric asked.

"About half an hour ago." Gordon replied.

"Keep an eye out for more. It might be a good idea to search Arkham for Kryptonite. If you find any, hold it until I come back." Electric instructed and Gordon nodded. "On it."

Electric and Robin left the GCPD. "Batman, Joker and Harley have escaped about half an hour ago with a box full of Shards of Kryptonite." Electric told him what Gordon told her and Robin.

" _Go back to the Watchtower, J'onn will handle Joker."_ Batman said.

"I told Gordon to search Arkham for anymore Kryptonite and if he found any he will hold it for me until I get back."

" _Good. I'll pick it up later…"_

Batman didn't get a reply. "Electric?" When he didn't get a respond, he called her name two more times, but still no answer, he shouted "ELECTRIC!" This time he did get a respond, but it wasn't Electric.

" _Batman, she collapsed and I can't wake her up…"_ Robin responded in an upset tone.

 _ **I'm sorry if it's boring or too short. And I'm sorry for not updating… My internet has been down.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is chapter 14.**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Please R &R**_

 _Never attack in anger, nothing comes good out of it. Self-control is the answer, not matter how angry you are. -_ _ **Logan Winters**_

Superman woke up to see Diana sitting at the side of his bed. She looked worried. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Electric… She used too much power when she and Robin destroyed the Kryptonite. She's unconscious. She was angry and upset when she saw you on the floor, weak." Diana replied.

"I need to get some more sun. Then I'm going to see her." Superman said. Diana nodded and helped him to the teleporter. When they got to Earth, they flew right in to the sun. Superman smiled when he heard the people cheering. People could see him. His cape flapping behind him.

" _I'm relieved that he is alright."_ He heard an elderly woman say.

" _It was terrifying to see him on the floor."_ A man said.

" _I don't know what we would do without him."_ A young girl said.

" _Is that Wonder Woman with him?"_ Another man asked.

"They love you." Diana smiled at him. He kissed her and when he felt one hundred percent better he and Diana went back to the Watch Tower.

When they got there Logan, Ethen, Jason, and Ryan and they father John, and their uncle were already there, their heads were down. Ryan was visibly crying for his sister. John was clutching his daughter's hand, talking to her softly. Robin was in the corner of the room. Electric was hooked up to machines, and tubes were sticking out of her.

Batman was hard to read because of the cowl. But Superman could tell that he was feeling upset, angry, and concerned. He sat there at his girlfriend's bedside next to her father stroking her hair.

Flash was the first to notice Superman. "She managed to destroy all the Kryptonite in one go." He whispered.

"I warned her not to do it in one go but she shook her head and she released her energy." Robin was blaming himself that he could have stopped her.

John turned to him and said. "This is not your fault; she knew what was going to happen. No words can stop her from protecting the people she cares about. And besides… She was poisoned."

Everyone, except his sons, brother and Bruce, stared at him in shock. "Who?" Flashed asked.

"Don't know yet." Ethen replied. "But whoever did it, will pay." He growled.

"When?" Diana was more than angry. She was pissed off. And concerned as well.

"Over the course of a couple of months. She didn't know, because, obviously didn't taste it or smell it when she took it." Ian replied. He did a test on her blood and hair samples.

"Why?" Robing asked.

"Because she is a member of the Justice League." Batgirl said, who has been standing behind Robin in the darkness. She made everyone jump, even Superman, who has been concerned about Electric to notice her.

"What sort of poison is it?" Superman asked.

"We don't know, we tested everything. It isn't any poison we know. The amount of power she used, drained her energy, and that triggered the poison. I think the robberies were to get Superman and Electric out in the open." Ian explained.

Wonder Woman noticed that Batman was being very quiet… More quiet than usual. "everyone, I think we better let Batman have peace and quiet with Electric." She waved everyone out of the hospital wing. Everyone either patted or squeezed Batman's shoulder in comfort. When everyone left, she followed them.

Superman stayed with Batman and Electric. He sat down next to Batman. Neither didn't say a thing for a long time. But then Batman broke the silence.

"She's pregnant, Clark." It was a whisper.

Clark's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say congratulations, or I'm happy for you and Electric because he could lose both mother and child if they don't find out what the poison is and find a cure for it. So, he just rested a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder.

"I wish I could say I'm happy for you Bruce, but…" Clark said. "I'm going to lose them, both." Batman whispered.

Clark knew that Bruce never got over the loss of his parents… Now, he might lose the love of his life, and his unborn child. Clark couldn't say anything. He just sat there with his best friend.

"I need to be alone for a moment…" Batman whispered not looking away from Electric's face.

Superman nodded. "Have you told Alfred?"

"No."

"I'll go and tell him." Superman stood up. Without another word from both heroes, Superman left the hospital wing.

He entered the control room, where J'onn was typing away at the keyboard. "I have pulled the surveillance on the cafeteria in the tower and found nothing. She has only been eating with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow. Batman and her brothers said that she has been from Wayne Manor to Wayne Enterprises, here, home, and back here again.

"John and Ian are going home to check their foods to see if any of their food has been poisoned." J'onn explained.

"Good, I'm going to Wayne Manor to inform Alfred, and I'll check the food there as well." Superman said. "Let me know when you find something." J'onn nodded and Superman flew out in to space.

He reached Wayne Manor, but he came through the Batcave so no one would notice.

"Mr Kent." The British butler welcomed him.

"Alfred, I wish I came here to bring you good news, well some of it's good…" Superman started.

"What is it?" Alfred asked in a concerned voice.

"Raine has been poisoned…" Superman explained everything to Alfred. "Oh lord, no, not Miss Winters. How is her condition? How are her family? How is Master Bruce coping?" Alfred looked like he was about cry.

"she is still unconscious. Her older brothers are holding it together as well as John and Ian. Ryan hasn't stopped crying… Bruce… Well… He got some news that is supposed to make him happy… But…" Clark didn't know how to say it…

"Raine is pregnant. Now Bruce is on the verge snapping. He might lose them both, if we don't find what the poison is and find a cure. I need you to go through your food supply, just in case."

Alfred nodded and they went in to the kitchen and started searching. "Nothing, in the manor…" Superman said when they were finished.

"I need to be with Master Bruce" Alfred announced and Superman nodded. "J'onn, teleport Alfred to the Watch Tower." Alfred disappeared a minute later.

Superman went to Wayne Enterprises and checked cafeteria there, but there was nothing. He told Lucius Fox what had happened. "Give me a sample of her blood and I'll see if I can find a cure." Lucius said. Superman sped to the tower, got the sample and brought it back.

"Let Alfred know when you've found something…" Superman requested.

Lucius nodded. "As soon as I find something. Keep me informed on how she is?"

"Will do." With that he sped out of the building and was back at the tower in the cafeteria. He looked around the room and the kitchen. No one said anything, because they saw the look on his face… Superman wasn't happy. Black Canary went up to him. "Green Arrow has taken a sample and has people looking in to it. And I've saved the cup she was drinking from and the plate she was eating from…"

"Good, take them to Lucius Fox from Wayne Enterprises." Superman instructed. Black Canary nodded and ran out of the cafeteria. Superman went back to the control room and went over to the intercom.

" _This is a message for the person or persons responsible to the poisoning of Electric… When I find out who poisoned her and I will find out who, they better run faster than the Flash, because I will not so any mercy, and neither will the rest of the Justice League. I'm giving you a chance to turn yourself in, you will face a lighter punishment. You have forty-eight hours to turn your selves in."_ Superman is not in a joking mood.

Wonder Woman went back to the Island to see if there was any information on the poison. She then went to Athens to look up ancient poisons, but nothing added up. She nearly went to the Underworld to ask Hades not to take Raine. But she didn't. She couldn't risk opening the gates and Hades escaping. Instead she went to Zeus's statue and asked, "please father, help me. I need to find out what the poison is, so I can find the cure, or my friend will die." She never called Zeus, father, only his name. When she didn't get a respond, she went back to the Watch tower.

Superman went in to the hospital wing to find Alfred and Raine's family at her side with their heads bowed. "Anything?" He asked in a gentle voice. John shook his head. "Mr Winters, I need more blood samples to give to Lucius Fox to help him find out what it is…" Superman didn't want to ask but the faster he gets the sample the quicker Lucius can find the cure. John nodded and got the sample and gave it him. As he was about to leave he noticed that Batman wasn't there. But Flash was in the corner.

"Where's Batman?" He asked.

"Went in to the gym…" Alfred replied.

"Flash, get this to Lucius Fox in Wayne Enterprises, fast." Superman handed Flash the sample who nodded and was gone in a flash. Superman went in to the gym and saw Batman punching and kicking the daylights out of a punching bag. This was the anger coming out. Superman went to hold the bag.

"Lucius Fox is helping trying to find a cure, Wonder Woman has gone back to her Island to hopefully find some answers. She was poisoned here in the watch tower… Green Arrow has taken the cup and the plates she used to his specialists for tests. J'onn is looking in to surveillance to see who she was sitting with. We will find the person who has done this." Superman tried to calm the Dark Knight down. But the Dark Knight only nodded in reply and went back to punching the bag.

The two best friends just stood there in silence for a moment. And after ten minutes Batman stopped grabbed his towel and nodded his head towards the door. He led Superman to his room. When the door closed behind Superman, Batman pulled the cowl back to reveal the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"I love her, Clark." Bruce admitted.

"I know you do, Bruce. And she is going to pull through this, both her and the baby."

"I want to be happy that she is pregnant with my child. But how can I be? When I could lose them both." Batman splashed water on his face and then sat down on the bed. He reached over to the bedside table and took something out of the top draw. It was a small jewellery box. Bruce opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. It was a silver band with a huge egg shaped diamond, with small cut diamonds around it.

"You can ask her when she wakes up." Superman said. "We are not giving up."

Batman and Superman went back to Raine's bedside. "Find the Bastard who did this." Ian said to Batman who hesitated. "Go, we will call you if anything happens." John said. Batman nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I will." Batman growled.

As they were about to leave. Logan stopped them by saying. "Don't attack in anger, while you're out for revenge. Anger can cloud your judgment and self-control."

As Batman and Superman walked down the halls of the Watch tower other heroes got out of their way. Batman looked even more scarier than usual, his face was hidden by the cowl, but you could tell he was beyond pissed off. Superman's eyes were red which mean he was pissed off as well. (But not as much as Batman is.)

Batman looked over the security footage with J'onn and Superman. When he didn't find anything, so he went through them again, and again and again. He did this for nearly twelve hours straight.

"Go and try and get some sleep." Superman instructed him. Batman didn't answer he just continued with the surveillance. Just then something caught Batman's eye and raced out of the room. Superman, Flash, J'onn, Logan, Ian, John, Ethen, Jason, and Ryan watched from the surveillance cameras. Batman ran in to a small figure that was covered in a cloak. The figure's head was covered by the hood of the cloak. The figure saw Batman running towards him. The figure searched his pockets for the device to get him out of here… But it was too late.

Batman grabbed the strange figure by the throat and banged it against the wall. Batman pulled the hood off the figure's face. It was a man, he looked human, pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes…

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Batman growled in the stranger's face.

 _ **I'm going to end it there for now. Please forgive me if it was boring.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is chapter 15**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

The man just grinned and disappeared in to thin air. He managed to slip through Batman's tight grip. But he didn't get far… He was running down the hallway towards the hospital wing to obviously finish the job but then J'onn came from the floor and then stood right in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest. The man swore under his breath and turned to run but he skidded to a halt when he saw Superman and Batman standing there and above them Wonder Woman was floating there and Flash skidded to a halt next to Batman.

The Flash turned to Batman and asked. "Can I have a go at him first?" The man desperately pressing the button on his belt, that helped him escape Batman's tight grip on his throat just minutes ago, but it wasn't working.

"Be my guest, he can't go anywhere, I have disabled his device." Batman replied. The man gulped and waited for the hit but he only felt a breeze go past him… And then it came a second time. And then the hit came right in his stomach, and then another. The man went down clutching his stomach.

Then the Flash started using him for a punching back. Right in the stomach every time. Just then when the man looked up Batman was right there with his fist raised. Batman's fist collided with is face and knocked him out cold.

J'onn managed to get information from the man, about who he is. "His name is Ralph Keyon, he is twenty-three years old. He has an older brother who is in prison in Arkham. Electric stopped a robbery and Ralph's brother was one of the robbers."

"I remember that, a robber wouldn't give in, he kept going at her, saying that he was going to enjoy watching her go down. Electric had to stun him to stop him, which was not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out. I heard that he woke up a little while later in prison." Robin said.

"So, Ralph wanted revenge." Superman said. J'onn nodded. "The Keyon family are very close. Ralph does not think that his brother did anything wrong… His brother kept his other life from his family. They didn't know about his record."

"So, he poisoned Electric because he thought that she attacked his brother for no reason…" Batman said in a deadly voice.

"His brother told him a different story. Ralph believed him. Ralph believes that his brother was just a customer and Electric attacked him." J'onn as he broke through more barriers of Ralph's mind. "That is not all. Ralph works in the prison where Miss Winters' mother is being held. He had contacted her and she offered him a change to get back at Electric. She sent him to a man who made the poison-" A groan inturrpted J'onn. Ralph was waking up.

Ralph opened his eyes and saw the angry faces of the Justice League. "I thought it was all a nightmare." He groaned. And before he could fully recover, Batman picked him up by the collar and brought him close to his face. "Who made the poison?" By the tone of Batman's voice, he wasn't in the mood for games.

"You better tell him, or you won't be able to sit properly for a month." Superman threatened, folding his arms over his massive chest.

"We can find out another way…" Flash said nodding his head towards J'onn. Ralph looked at the Martian and gulped. "I got the poison from another security guard who works in the men's section of the prison got the poison from Lex Luthor." Ralph finally confessed. Superman looked like he was ready to rip something apart.

"And the cure?" Batman growled shaking the man.

"I didn't think of the cure. I don't think there is one." Ralph replied. Batman lifted the man right off the bed and threw him across the room. Ralph hit the wall with a grunt. He groaned on the floor. And before He could recover Batman was on him again. He brought Ralph's face close to his. "For your sake, there better be." Batman growled. Ralph shook in fear. He stared in to Batman's eyes for a minute then Batman dropped him.

"You will be joining your brother in prison, for attempted murder. Tell him the truth about his brother." Batman growled and then stormed off with Robin right behind him. "Wonder Woman, go and speak to Electric's mother." Batman requested as he walked past Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman nodded and flew down the hallway

Batman returned the Batcave where Batgirl and Nightwing were waiting. "We need to talk to Lex Luthor." Batman said as he walked to the Batmobile. Batgirl climbed on her bike and stated the engine. Robin climbed in the Batmobile and Nightwing climbed on his bike and started the engine. Both Batgirl and Nightwing followed the Batmobile.

Batman made it to Metropolis, with his team right behind him. He walked right in to the prison. Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin went ahead. Luthor was eating in the eating room. People stood aside when they saw them. "Luthor." Batgirl called out and Luthor turned around and saw them. He had a frightened expression on his face, but then it turned in to a grin. "Took you long enough." He said.

"Where is Batman?" Luthor asked looking around. No one answered him. Batgirl kicked him in the stomach. "That is for my friend." She growled as he went down with a groan.

" _Batgirl, lead him to his cell."_ Batman said in her ear though the ear piece. Nightwing picked Luthor up by the collar and pushed him down the hallway. "Where is the cure." Nightwing demanded. Luthor collided with steel door. When he didn't answer Nightwing picked him up again, but this time Robin kicked him on the side of the head.

"Give us the cure." Nightwing growled and when Luthor didn't reply the second time. Luthor stood up dusted himself off and then opened his mouth to speak, but the other inmates, who were watching suddenly froze and stopped whispering, and they suddenly started to shake in fear, the fear on their faces was clear as day.

Luthor turned around and came face to face with Batman. "The cure." The Dark Knight said in a deadly whisper, making everyone (even Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin) shake in fear.

"There is no cure." Luthor was lying and Batman knew it. "You always test your poisons before using it. You research first and then make it." Batman growled as he grabbed Luthor by the throat tightly.

"Nothing gets by you does it Batman?" Luthor said. Batgirl was getting tired and annoyed with Luthor so she went to the nearest guard, "Which cell is he in?" She asked. "T-t-this way." The guard stammered, and he led Batgirl down the hall. Lex Luthor has his own cell, which is bigger than the others. "I guess money does go a long way." Batgirl whispered as she and Robin searched for clues.

"Has Luthor been in contact with anyone outside of the prison?" Nightwing asked the guard.

"Yes, his lawyer, and an old friend." The guard replied.

"Any recordings of those visits?" Batgirl asked. "Come with me." The guard replied.

Batgirl was led to the security room where she scanned the footage. "I'm going to copy the recording and to a face recognition." She said.

"Ahh, can I ask you a question?" The guard asked.

"Just did." Batgirl replied not looking away from the screen.

"Where is Superman?" The guard asked.

"In the Watchtower, watching over Electric." Batgirl replied. When the copying of the footage was done, she took out the USB drive and turned around. "Dang, she is smoking hot, in person." The guard whispered. Unfortunately, Nightwing heard that and sent him a death glare, a clear warning; _stay away from my girl._ The guard gulped and nodded. "I got the list for the cure… I got the list for the cure." Robin repeated over and over with excitement.

Batman dropped Lex Luthor on to the floor and walked over the commotion that was happening in Luthor's cell. Batman took the list and scanned it. "Let's go. He's not going to be talking for a while." Batman said. Luthor was unconscious. The guard who led Batgirl to Luthor's cell, stopped at Luthor's head and bent down to whisper, "that's what you get for poisoning Batman's girlfriend." And then the guard walked off.

Batgirl went back with Batman to the Watchtower, she ran the face of Luthor's friend, and compared it with the criminal's faces around the world. But it came no matches, then she searched through every human being in the world... "Nothing." She said looking at the Justice League.

"Maybe he's not human." Superman suggested.

"I've found him. He's in Metropolis. Right near the Daily Planet." Batgirl looked up at Superman. Superman sped out of the room and flew down to Earth. Batman went back to Electric bed side.

Superman found the suspect in a café just a block away from the Daily Planet. He entered the café and walked over to the alien disguised as a human. "Are you friends with Lex Luthor?" Superman asked. The suspect bolted out of his seat and made a break for it through the back, pushing the waiters, and the chefs out of his way. He ran and ran, trying to get some distance between himself and Superman. He was told by Lex Luthor about Superman and the Justice League, and what they can do. He looked over his shoulder for signs of Superman but he couldn't see him, then he looked up at the sky and couldn't see him, so he ran in to an alley, only to come face to face with Superman. The suspect gulped and turned around but Superman was too fast. Superman was blocking his only escape.

"Don't deny it, I have seen you on the CCTV footage in the prison talking to him." Superman added before he could deny anything.

"He is not my friend. I am here to observe the human race, not harm them. When I heard that he used the ingredients to poison someone, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself…" Superman listened to what he had to say and then led him to the Watchtower where he explained to the rest of the Justice League.

"What is your name?" J'onn asked.

"My name is M'eask. My species are not born soldiers, we are a peaceful species. But my species were also easy targets for other planets. Another species of alien called the Joleks took over my home planet and some of us managed to escape the horror. I picked earth because it looked peaceful and friendly… But I was wrong. I believed Lex Luthor about you guys. I thought he was my friend, but he was just using me to get the ingredients of the poison. We only use the poison to kill the pests that eat our crops."

"Can you make the cure?" Batman asked. "yes, I can. But it might take some time, but first I have to make a formula to stabilize her and the baby she is carrying." The Justice League stared at him in surprise. No one told him that Electric is pregnant.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat. I have excellent eyesight and hearing. And I'm pretty fast myself." M'eask replied grinning at the Flash. "But I'm not as fast as you." He added.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Alfred watched M'eask make the formula to stabilize Electric. "The baby is strong, just like his parents." M'eask smiled.

"Do you know that it's a boy?" Batman asked. M'eask smiled and shook his head. "No, it is too early to tell. But I do know that it loves his parents already."

"How could you possibly know that?" Alfred asked.

"My special ability is to tap in to people's emotions and feelings. Take Batman for an example…" M'eask shivered when he saw Batman glare at him. Superman chuckled. "Don't got there, with him." He warned.

"Are you sure he's human?" M'eask asked. "Years of training and discipline." Alfred replied.

"There, done." M'eask held up the test tube to reveal a clear liquid. Batman took it. "If anything happens to her…" He warned and he held Electric's head up and held it to her mouth, and slowly poured it down her throat, she gulped it down and then sighed and relaxed. "It will also help her relax when the cure helps her body fight the poison." M'eask said as he worked on the cure.

Just then something beeped. It was coming from Batman's belt. "I'll be back." He said and he looked at Electric. "I will stay with her." Batgirl said coming in to the room. "It's my father, Killer Croc is on the loose again." She added.

"Do you want me to handle him?" Superman asked. Batman shook his head. "No, I'll handle it. Stay with Electric. As soon as the cure is complete give it to her." Batman was trusting him help Electric and his baby.

Superman nodded and Batman left. "How long will it take to make the cure?" Wonder Woman asked. "A couple of hours" M'eask replied.

Half an hour of silence, M'eask spoke. "I was half wrong…" He whispered.

"About what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"About this planet not being peaceful and friendly."

Superman sighed and looked out the window. "Some places on this planet are, and some are not. Some people are friendly and kind and some are not. Some of them enjoy other people's pain and misery, and some will do anything to help others… That is earth. We can't save the whole planet but we are trying."

"I have only been here a short time, but I have met a lot of friendly people. I'm a healer on my own planet, so I'd rather help people then hurt them."

No one spoke for another hour and a half. M'eask finished the cure and gave it to superman. "Just a little bit at a time, if she swallows it too quickly, she will drown in it." M'eask instructed. Superman gave Electric a little pit at a time. Her colour was coming back slowly, and her body was relaxing even more.

"How long will it actually work?" Batgirl asked.

"Not long at all. About half an hour." M'eask replied. Superman put the now empty glass on the table.

Batman defeated Killer Croc who was back in his cell and then he rushed back to the Watchtower. When he got to the hospital wing Electric was sitting up and she was aware of her surroundings and she was rubbing her stomach and she was smiling.

"She has fully recovered, but to make sure the poison is really gone, she will need to stay in bed for a few days and take more of the cure, it won't harm the baby." M'eask whispered and then left with the Justice League. Once they were all gone and out of sight, Batman removed Electric's mask and then his cowl and he kissed her gently, afraid that she might break. When he finally pulled away she smiled and whispered, "We are going to be parents." Bruce smiled. "Yes, we are." And he kissed her again.

Two weeks later Electric was at home with her father, uncle and her brothers. Ryan was trying to feel the baby. "It's too early." Raine said and kissed the top of his head. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ryan announced and jumped off the couch.

"Hello Mr Wayne." Ryan said as he opened the door. "Ryan, you can call me Bruce." Bruce laughed. He greeted John, Ian, Logan, Jason and Ethen. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Alfred is parking …" Bruce said. "Our pleasure, we haven't had the time to catch up. Raine is working in the lounge room." Jason announced with a smile.

"Thanks." Bruce signalled for everyone to follow him. He found her in the lounge room. He picked up her laptop from her lap and set it down on the table. Raine looked confused. "That report needs to be in early in the morning." She protested.

"This is more important." Bruce said as he sank down to his knees as he pulled something from his coat pocket. It was a small box.

"Raine Winters, will you do me the honour of being my wife, as well as the mother of my child?" He asked as he opened the small jewellery box.

Raine's eyes were wide in surprise and then tears of joy came with no warning.

"Yes… A thousand times, yes." She went down on her knees and kissed him. Her family cheered in pure joy.

 _ **Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Please read and then review.**_

 _ **Since Ethen's twin has the same name as Jason Todd… Ethen's twin be called Jase, short for Jason. (So, there are no mix up between the two characters.)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

" _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year-"_ The Winters siblings.

It was the night before Christmas, Raine checked on Ryan to make sure he was asleep. It took nearly two hours for Raine to get him to finally go to sleep. Ryan is extra excited during time of the year. Every kid his age loves Christmas, Ryan is no exception.

Raine is five months pregnant, she has stopped going to the Watchtower despite her objections. Green Lantern offered to fly to the tower, but when Batman glared at that offer, Green Lantern said, "I agree with Batman."

Despite M'eask telling Batman that no harm will come to the baby if Raine used her powers, but Batman just glared at him to. M'eask is now the medical doctor in the Watchtower, after earning the trust of the Justice League.

Ethen was promoted to Chief of police, and is now Commissioner Gordon's partner. Logan is now the third boss in Wayne Enterprises. Jason has his own repair shop, but most of the time he is repairing the Batmobile of the Batwing. Ryan is doing well in school, his teachers wanted him to skip a grade, but Ryan wanted to stay in the same grade as Jason Todd.

Raine is still working for Lucius, because she enjoys it, not because of the money. John is back to working at the hospital with his brother Ian.

Now they are all in Wayne Manor for Christmas and Alfred is excited. Instead of just cooking for two people he's cooking for twelve. Barbara and her father, and Dick are coming as well. Raine helped of course. Oh, and Clark, Diana, and Clark's mother are coming as well.

Raine went in to the master bedroom where Bruce was waiting for her in the bed. He had just come back from patrolling the city. Nightwing took over the patrol. "Go home to your fiancée." Nightwing scolded.

"What time are the other's coming?" Raine asked as she slid under the covers and rested against Bruce's front.

"Around eleven." Bruce replied not taking his gaze from his book. His free hand rested on her stomach, where his child rested. He kissed the side of her head.

Bruce and Raine decided to wait until the baby was born before they get married. Her pregnancy is going smoothly, M'eask came up with a formula to help with the morning sickness. But…

Raine leaned up and pressed her lips against his neck. Bruce groaned and captured her lips with his. M'eask did warn him that the formula will make her want to have sex more than usual. Those were M'eask's actual words to the T. And Bruce wasn't complaining.

"Ryan finally asleep?" He asked her.

"Yes, he's like this every Christmas." Raine sighed as she snuggled deeper in to the covers. Just then She saw the Batsignal flying in the air from the window. "It's amazing how you can see it from here." She said.

"Hmm?" Bruce looked in the same direction as Raine and saw the Batsignal. "I better see what has happened." Bruce said as he got up. Raine followed him to the Batcave.

"What's going on Nightwing?" Bruce asked through the Batcomputer.

" _Crooks are breaking in to homes and stealing the kids presents. And there are too many for me to handle."_ Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing replied. Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Go." Raine said and Bruce turned to her.

"No one should break in and steal the children's toys and get away with it. Not on Christmas." Raine could picture the children crying because there were no presents under the tree. Bruce went over to the suit and got ready for a night of crime fighting. He pulled the cowl over his face and pressed the earpiece that was over his ear. "Nightwing, go and Batgirl."

" _Already there now, she is getting ready."_ Nightwing sounded a little distracted.

"No fooling around." Batman growled.

Raine followed him to the Batmobile. The door opened but he didn't get in, instead, he turned and pulled Raine up against him and kissed her. "No fooling around." She whispered against his mouth. Bruce ran his hand over her stomach and then climbed in.

Batman found two men dressed in black breaking in to an apartment. He parked the Batmobile somewhere they will see it when they come out. And then he hid in the darkness. The thieves grabbed as many presents they can and stuffed them in to a sack, they took some jewellery and cash and bolted out the way they came in. They skidded to a halt when they saw the famous Batmobile.

"Oh shit." One whispered.

"Where is he?" Another asked, frantically looking around.

"Come on, let's go the back way." Another said and they all went back in to the apartment. But halfway through the apartment there was a black mass right in front of them. And from the grin on the little girl's face, it was **him**.

"Put the presents back. Now." Batman growled. The three thieves gulped and they dropped the sack and bolted but they were stopped by Superman. "You heard him." By the tone of his voice he wasn't happy.

"Really? Stealing children's presents?" Superman sighed shaking his head as he picked up the sack and placed the presents back under the tree. He smiled at the little girl who ran up to him and hugged him then she hugged Batman. Batman was in shock. Normally children are afraid of him.

When Superman tucked the girl back in to bed, they left. "You better get used to it… Children hugging you. Daddy." Superman teased and flew off before he could say anything. Batman gave a little grin at the word Daddy. He was going to be a father.

The next thief was wearing a Santa outfit. "You wouldn't hit Santa, would you?" The thief sneered. "You're not Santa." A boy from the stair case protested. The thief went for a punch but Batman grabbed the approaching fist and gripped it tightly, causing the thief to holler in pain, which caused the boy's parents to come running down the stairs. They stopped when they saw Batman and the fake Santa.

Batman recognised the boy's father, he was a police officer. The officer grabbed is cuffs and handcuffed the thief and then requested a squad car. "How many break in does this make?" The officer asked Batman.

"Too many." Batman replied.

"Let me get some back-up for you." The officer said and called on the radio for back-up. "Let Batman handle it, he will leave the suspects tied up."

When Bruce got back it was three o'clock in the morning. Raine was fast asleep when he slid under the covers and pulled her gently in to his side.

Clark flew on to Diana's balcony, she usually left the door unlocked. She was in bed when he reached the bedroom. He could tell that she wasn't wearing anything. He spun around and then when he stopped he wasn't wearing anything and he jumped on to the bed on top of Diana and kissed her, he pressed her in to the bed with his weight.

The next day Ryan woke up before everyone, except Alfred, and made it his mission to wake everyone up to open a present or two before breakfast. He jumped on his father's bed, then his uncle's and then his brothers', when he got to the master bedroom, he didn't jump on the bed her crawled on to it and gently shook Raine awake. "Merry Christmas Rai." He said cheerfully when Raine opened an eye.

"Merry Christmas Ry." She smiled and pulled him in to a hug, "we'll be down in a minute. I suppose you woke the others as well."

"Yep. Hurry up." Ryan said and bolted out of the room.

Bruce groaned and turned on to his back. Raine looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep, we don't usually open presents until after lunch. He wants to open a present before breakfast."

"We'll have to get used to it." Bruce said with a happy smile. "Let's go." He added as he sat up and gave her a kiss.

Raine and Bruce got dressed and went down stairs. Ryan went straight to the tree and chose a present. "Bruce first." Ryan declared and picked the present that was from him. "Ryan's presents are handmade." Raine whispered. And Ryan handed him the present. "Thank you."

Alfred watched with a smile as Bruce opened the present with a wide smile. For the first time in a long time, Bruce was happy. While Dick was still living in the Manor, they would always be out on patrol all night, and sleep during the day.

But this Christmas is different. And it's thanks to the Winters siblings.

Bruce held up his present. It was a piece of paper, full of writing. "It's what your baby is thinking. I've been listening to what the baby is thinking." Now Raine knew why Ryan was always resting his head on her stomach, so he could hear the baby's thoughts.

"Read one, Bruce." Logan said excitedly.

Bruce read the writing and then turned to Ryan, "Are you sure, this is what the baby is thinking?"

"Somehow I can understand baby talk." Ryan replied with a shrug.

"I love my mummy's voice." Bruce read out.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Logan asked and Ryan nodded his head. "I know, but I'm not telling you."

Bruce and Raine don't care about the gender of the baby, they do know the gender, they are just not telling anyone. They only care that the baby is healthy. Raine's father, uncle and older brothers want to know what the gender of the baby is. But despite all the tempts to find out, Bruce and Raine won't tell them.

At eleven o'clock on the dot, except for Commissioner Gordon, who got called in to work "Dad said that he will get here as soon as possible." Barbara explained. The other guests arrived arms filled with presents, everyone was joking and laughing. Alfred sat next to Bruce during lunch. "You are part of the family Alfred, you know that." Bruce said. Raine smiled and kissed the butler on the cheek, like a daughter giving her father a peck on the cheek. Alfred smiled at her.

They opened presents. Ryan and Jason got an iPad each, iTunes gift cards and books. Ryan had made Raine a jewellery box while he was at school. He brought (with John's help) Logan a metal detector. Ryan made a police badge out of wood. "I like it, it's really good little brother. You should make things for a living, when you get older." Ethen ruffled his hair. Jase got a tool box, again handmade.

"Ryan, you are really talented." Bruce examined each of the pieces Ryan made.

Raine got Alfred's attention and nodded. Alfred excused himself and left the room. "Where are you going Alfred?" Bruce asked. "There is one special present here for Ryan, I am just going to retrieve it." The butler replied and disappeared.

"Ryan." Raine got her little brother's attention. "This present is from Logan, Ethen, Jase, Dad, Uncle Ian, and myself." She explained.

"It was her idea, and I wish I had thought of it." Logan said and at that moment Alfred came back with a huge box, he placed it right in front of Ryan, who lifted the lid of the box and inside was…

Not one, but two puppies. Two Siberian Husky puppies, both females.

"They are from the animal shelter we visited the other day. They are cross breeds, cross between a husky and a German shepherd and they are sisters, the worker said that they are inseparable, no one wanted to adopt two at a time." Jase explained. Ryan hugged each other his siblings and his father and Uncle.

"What are you going to call them?" Clark asked as Ryan helped the puppies out of the box. "Misty and Cloudy." Ryan replied as he picked one of them up. "This one is Misty, and the other one will be Cloudy." Cloudy and Misty were almost pure white, and nearly identical, Cloudy's tail has a black tip, and a little bit of black on her paws.

"Can we go outside and play with them?" Ryan asked his father who smiled and nodded. "Come on Jason." Both boys raced out of the manor in to the backyard with the puppies right behind them. When they were gone from view Diana turned to Raine.

"Raine, my father, Zeus, wanted me to give you these. He had these specially made for you. He is impressed with what you have done, he would have given these to you earlier in the year. But they were still being made…" Diana pulled out a neatly wrapped box and gave it to Raine whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"Zeus?" She asked as she took the present. Diana nodded with a smile. Raine opened the present and inside the box were bracelets, identical to Diana's.

"A gift from the gods." Diana said. "Tell Zeus I'm honoured." Raine threaded her arms through the bracelets. "They are nearly as identical as mine, same powers and abilities." Diana explained.

"Thank you." Raine gave Diana a hug. "You're welcome my sister." Diana whispered. Raine smiled at the Amazon then she turned to everyone. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said to each other.

Bruce took Raine's face in to his hands gently and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you." And then he kissed her. Raine noticed the mistletoe above them and she smiled and they pulled away. "You put that there on purpose." She joked.

Bruce shrugged and kissed her again. Raine couldn't stop laughing against his mouth.

Commissioner Gordon arrived fifteen minutes later. He had a surprise for his daughter… A new motorbike, a Yamaha motorcycle. Gordon knows about Barbara nightly activity (Batgirl), she told him months ago, Gordon threatened Batman and Nightwing with death he didn't watch out for her. "Thank you, dad."

"Who wants a ride?" Barbara asked. "I will." Diana said coming forth. Barbara gave her a helmet and started the engine. Barbara gave everyone except Raine a ride. Jase check out the engine. "Every good choice Commissioner." He said.

Barbara let Dick, Bruce and Jase drive it around the yard. The bike was blue and black, while she met the puppies. Alfred fixed Jim Gordon up a plate. Everyone went back inside to have some egg nog. Raine stood up.

"During the secret Santa at work last week I was sitting there thinking of what to put on my wish list, I couldn't come up with anything… It because I already have it…. My Dad, Uncle Ian, my brothers, my friends, Bruce, and this little one…" Raine rubbed her belly.

"The past is the past, it has already happened, and don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened, and we can't change it, as much as we want to. Who knows what the future will bring… What matters is the present, the here and the now. And do you know why it's called the present? It's a gift. And we should cherish it. We should cherish what we have."

"Here, here." Alfred called out and everyone nodded.

Later, Raine sang some Christmas songs and the party went on until all hours of the night. Everyone went home. Clark, Diana, Nightwing stayed the night.

Bruce fell asleep with Raine safely in his arms. "Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

 _ **Merry Christmas and a happy new year**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm sorry for the late update. My internet has been down and I've been busy lately.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the new chapter. This is a Superman/Wonder Woman chapter... sort of.**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

"WHAA!" The cry came from down the hall. Clark and Diana groaned. It was the fourth time tonight. As soon as they are just about to fall asleep, their son starts crying. "I think he's doing this on purpose." Clark whispered in Diana's neck.

"I think we need Ryan over to find out why." Diana mumbled.

"I'll talk to Raine." Clark whispered as he got up.

The next day Raine came over with Ryan. Raine is nine months pregnant with her second child and is due any day. "Thank you both for coming, we need your helping in figuring out what he wants or needs." Clark carried her to the couch next to Diana, then he led Ryan to Jonathan's room.

"He's been keeping us up at night since he was born. We tried everything, feeding, nappy changing, cuddling, but he just cries himself to sleep." Clark explained. Ryan nodded and went over to the now sleeping baby. He gently placed a hand on the baby's head and closed his eyes.

 _Ryan was getting swarmed with images. Images of Clark, Diana, Bruce, Raine, Diana's mother and sisters, and there is a man standing in the room. He had the same blue eyes as Diana, the man was tall, with white hair and white beard. Zeus. Zeus was playing with Jonathan, Jonathan was smiling and laughing. But when Zeus had to go back home, Jonathan would cry for him._

Ryan pulled away and looked up at Clark. "He has been getting a visitor. His Grandfather. Zeus. When Zeus would leave, Jonathan would cry for him. Jonathan is a smart baby. He knows how powerful his parents are, and what Zeus's power is… He loves the rain, it makes him feel like that his grandfather is nearby…" Ryan explained. Just then Jonathan woke up and saw his dad and raised his arms and smiled. Clark smiled back and picked him up and held him to his chest.

Ryan went in to the lounge room and told Diana and Raine the same thing he told Clark. Diana shook her head and smiled. Raine's eyes turned white. "Don't tell Bruce…" She whispered when Clark came in to the room. "We won't. But what are you going to do?" Clark asked. Just then a bang and then it started to rain. And Jonathan squealed in joy. Raine stood up and went over to Jonathan.

"That was me little one. And I know you can understand me. We are all related to Zeus, your grandfather. Now listen to me little one, your grandfather loves you, but he can't stay and play forever, he has important work to do…" Raine said to Jonathan in a gentle tone. Jonathan looked her for a moment and then his eyes drifted to her necklace. The pendent is his father's symbol for hope. He reached for it.

Only a year old and Jonathan is already showing intelligence. "We better get back…" Raine said and she let the clouds go, but they continued to rain. Raine frowned and looked out the window and then at Diana. "Zeus." Diana whispered.

Ryan and Raine stayed for lunch. "It's nice to get away from Bruce." Raine said. "This might be our second child, but he's still protective… Jumping up every time I got up… Uncle Ian said that Dad was like that when our 'mother' was pregnant with us." Raine said. A year has passed since the whole fiasco with their mother, and the Winters siblings are actually able to talk about their mother without spitting or growling. Six months ago, it turned out that she died in prison of a heart attack. None of her children felt any remorse. They were actually happy, she won't be able to hurt them again. Lex Luthor has cancer and is only given a year to live.

Raine watch Jonathan in his father's arms and a memory came back for no reason, and she chuckled. "What's so funny?" Clark asked.

"When you tried to tell Bruce that you two were expecting…

 _Clark and Diana invited Bruce and Raine over to Dinner one night. "Welcome, come on in." Diana answered the door. Anita Maria Wayne was asleep in her father's arms and Diana took the baby from him and cradled the nine month old baby to her chest._

 _Clark was cooking in the kitchen. Raine affectionally sniffed the air._

" _Thank you for inviting us. Mmmm, what smells so good?" She asked._

" _Spaghetti bolognaise." Diana smiled closing the door._

" _And it's just about ready." Clark said coming to great his friends. Bruce gave him a bottle wine. "I know it's Diana's favourite." He said._

" _Thank you, it will go perfect with the dinner." Clark accepted the wine and led Bruce and Raine to the dining room. He had the high chair ready for Anita. But she squirmed so much Bruce settled her in the crook of his arm. Anita settled down in the crook of his arms. When Raine finished eating she took Anita so Bruce could eat._

 _They ate dinner and now they are drinking coffee. "Bruce, Raine, there is something we need to tell you…" Clark started to say._

" _Your pregnant." Bruce guessed as he took a sip. Clark frowned at him. "I really hate it when you do that. But yes, Diana is pregnant. And we want you and Raine to be the baby's godparents."_

 _Bruce smiled at Clark and Diana. "We are honoured to the baby's godparents." Raine nodded in agreement._

Clark can laugh at the memory now. "Nothing gets by that man." He chuckled.

"True, we better go. He will be finishing his shift in the tower, in an hour." Raine said.

"Stay until he finishes his shift. Just tell him where you are." Clark suggested. Raine did that. She watched over Jonathan so Clark and Diana could get some sleep. Not they need rest because they are the world's strongest heroes, but how often do they get any rest?

Ryan played with Jonathan until Bruce arrived, then Bruce hogged the little boy. "Where's the Batsuit?" Ryan asked as soon as he noticed that Bruce wasn't in the suit. "I sent it home. Alfred is bringing the plane over, so we better go." Bruce replied as he placed the baby in his mother's arms.

When Bruce, Raine, and Ryan left, Diana sank in to the couch with Jonathan. Clark joined her and wrapped his arms around his family. For the strongest man on earth, who can snap someone's neck like a twig, he can be the most gentlest man on earth. People seem to forget that he's an alien, and not human.

Just as the family were getting settled down, Clark's ear piece went off. _"Superman, Aquaman needs some assistance, a sea monster has gotten loose from the deepest depth of the sea, and he is heading towards shore. Wonder Woman is needed as well"_ J'onn's voice came through the earpiece.

"We are on our way. Where is it?" Clark asked as he stood up. Diana placed Jonathan in his arms and went to change.

" _New York."_ J'onn replied.

"We can drop Jonathan to Wayne Manor on the way." Diana said as she came out as Wonder Woman. Clark had to admit that Wonder Woman turns him on. _Now is not the time._ Clark told himself.

" _I am already on my way, with Flash, Green Lantern. Batman is flying there."_ J'onn told him. Diana took Jonathan back.

Clark spun in to a tornado and stopped as Superman. Jonathan squealed and clapped. No one knows why, but Jonathan likes when his father changes in to Superman.

Let's go." Diana said.

Clark dropped Jonathan off to Raine. "Go get 'em, Super dad." Raine joked and Clark chuckled and flew off at top speed.

Flash stopped next to Wonder Woman. "What in the world is that?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's not any sea creature that I know of…" She replied.

"It's not." The Queen of the seas said as she came up to them.

"Your majesty." Diana greeted her.

"Diana."

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"It was a sea urchin, until chemicals that were dumped in to the ocean turned it in to this." Mera explained.

"Are you sure? It looks nothing like a sea urchin."

"Kal El, we need to talk to the Government about that." Diana said to Clark who was floating just above them.

"I agree." He said as he flew at top speed towards the creature with Wonder Woman not far behind him. Flash ran on water. "Where's Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's talking to Arthur. Even Arthur couldn't control it." Mera replied.

" _ **GET OUT OF MY WAY."**_ The creature shouted

"We can't let you go any further." Superman said.

"You can't stop me, little creature." The creature raised a spiked arm and whacked Superman out of his way, then Wonder Woman, Flash, and Mera.

It reached the shore and people started to scream and run away. Superman and Wonder Woman surprised it by lifting it up in the air and throwing it back in to the ocean. People stopped and cheered. But a minute later it came back up, causing the people to scream and run again.

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman asked it. In reply it roared at her and tried to grab her. But she got out of the way in time. "I'm guessing he's hungry." Flash said and ran after it only to be flung back.

"That species of Urchin can sting…" Mera warned the Justice league.

" _Superman, try and bring it back underwater, Aquaman and I fixing the door to its cage."_ Batman's scratchy voice came through Superman's earpiece.

"Gotcha." Superman replied.

"Flash, I need you to get its attention." Superman instructed.

"No problem."

 _ **NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT PRISON."**_ The creature screamed and made a turn and lunged for Flash. "I got his attention, now what?" Flash asked, avoiding the attacks.

"Keep it distracted." Superman said and he and Wonder Woman and J'onn dived in to the ocean. They went under the mutated Urchin and lifted it up in to the air. Green Lantern formed a green shield around it to stop it from escaping again.

Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman flew up in to the air and then dived back in to the ocean. The creature was screaming the whole time trying to break through the shield. Half way to its prison it managed to break out of the shield, sending the Green Lantern flying out of the ocean and Wonder Woman, Superman and J'onn down to the sea floor.

"ENOUGH!" Aquaman shouted and at full speed charged at the creature. He punched the creature in the creature between its spikes, knocking it down. Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman came back up and helped Arthur force it back in to its prison.

"Someone has been feeding it human remains, and it has become addicted to the human flesh." Arthur told the Justice League.

"Come on, we are going to talk to the US Government about polluting the ocean." Superman explained to The King and Queen of Atlantis.

The Justice League reached the White House. Mera and Arthur were getting curious and frightened stares.

"Mr President, the Justice League is here to see you." A security guard said in to the phone.

" _Send them in."_

The Justice League walked in to the office of the president of the united states.

"Mr President, this is Arthur and Mera, they are the King and Queen of Atlantis. Just know we were fighting a mutated Urchin, which had a taste for human flesh." The President gasped in fright.

Did you manage to stop it before it reached the city?" He asked.

"Yes, barely."

"How did it become a mutated Urchin?" The President asked.

"Pollution. People are dumping chemicals in to the ocean. Some of it is killing the sea creatures and some it is creating more dangerous animals…" Aquaman replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mr President, there are living creatures and Atlanteans down there, in danger. My uncle is the God of the seas. He is not happy. If nothing is done, you will be facing a very angry god. Zeus is the King of the gods and so he is the first god, Hades is the third and Poseidon is the second after Zeus." Wonder Woman gave the President a brush up on Greek Mythology.

"You mean the Greek Gods are real?" The Vice President asked. Fright was obvious in his voice.

"Yes. I was trained by the God of war himself. After defeating him, I'm the goddess of War." Wonder Woman said.

"Tell the press I am holding a press conference, first thing tomorrow morning, don't tell anyone what about what the conference is about." President instructed the Vice President.

"And do not tell anyone about Wonder Woman's… family." The President added and the Vice President nodded and left the room.

"Will you be there?" The president asked the Justice League.

"Yes. Thank you for your time." Superman replied and they all said their farewells, all except Batman who just nodded his head.

"One question… Where is Electric?" The President asked looking around the group of heroes, causing Batman to turn around and glare at the President. Superman placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"She is back at the Tower, watching over things." J'onn spoke for the League.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my daughters are fans of hers." The President said as he noticed Batman's glare.

The next day the President of the United states stood with the Justice league on the stage. Reporters are whispering, trying to figure out what is going on. Superman noticed Lois Lane in with the crowd. "Good Morning, America. You are probably wondering why I'm holding a press conference so early in the morning. Well New York was nearly terrorised by a giant mutated Urchin. The Justice League managed to stop it just in time." The audience cheered and clapped.

"But that is only the beginning. The cause of the mutated Urchin was because of the chemicals that are being dumped in our beautiful oceans. There might be more of mutated creatures. The Justice League were able to control **this** creature but there might be many more out there. The chemicals are also killing the marine life. So, from this day fourth, anyone who dumps anything in to the ocean will be server consequences, maybe even jail time. Help save the oceans and preserve the precious creatures of the deep blue sea."

Lois Lane stuck up her hand and the president pointed to her. "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Why didn't Aquaman just order it back to the ocean?"

The President stepped aside and Aquaman stood at the microphone. "Sea Urchins are hard to talk to. I can only talk to whales, sharks, dolphins, seals, fish… animals like that. And I don't control the animals, I ask them for help. And my people and I will be watching out for anyone who tries and dump chemicals in to the ocean, then I will tell the rest of the Justice League." Aquaman announced.

"How? The ocean covers over seventy percent of the Earth's surface…" Another reporter asked.

"I have friends everywhere on this planet." Aquaman replied.

"And he is pretty fast in the water." Flash added speaking in to the mic.

After the conference, Wonder Woman and Superman picked up their son. "Let him stay the night. He and Anita have been having fun. And we have plenty of baby formula, and nappies." Raine said.

"And you two can get some sleep." Bruce added.

"And you can keep an ear on him." Raine added, half joking. She loves teasing Clark and Diana because they are first time parents.

"Or you can spend the night here." Bruce said and they agreed to that.

Anita and Jonathan are playing in the pool with Ryan and Logan, and Ethen. Ethen's twin, Jason (Jase) was with Bruce's adopted son Jason playing video games. Once that they saw their son was happy and safe they went up to their room. They might not need sleep, but a good night's rest never hurt anyone.

Clark pulled Diana in to his arms and fell asleep. "I love you." He heard his wife whisper. Clark caught her lips with his in a kiss.

But only three hours later Superman was needed again… "Do you need me to come with you?" Diana asked.

"I'll be alright. I'll call you if I need help." Clark replied with a smile and kiss her.

"A hero's job is never done." Raine sighed as she saw Superman fly over them. Bruce nodded in agreement. "Do you want a hand?" He asked Superman as Diana came out and joined her son in the pool.

Bruce saw Superman shake his head no. Bruce settled back down and ran a hand over his wife's pregnant belly.

 _ **I'm sorry if it's too short or boring… I've been too busy and I really wanted to finish this chapter, so that's why it's a short chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 18 will be the last chapter.**_

 _ **And I'm sorry for not updating…**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Until next time…**_


	18. Info on the Winters brothers

**This is a profile of the Winters family.**

 **Let me know if I made any mistakes or left anything out.**

Logan Winters: 29-30 years old. Logan works in Wayne Enterprises in Applied science. Logan can teleport from one room to another in a puff of smoke and he can drain people's energy to the point of death if he wanted to. But he's not that kind of person. Like the members of the Justice League, he doesn't believe in killing… But if anything happened to his family or friends, his anger will get the better of him.

Ethan Winters: 28-29 years old. Ethan is a detective for Gotham Police Department and is Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon's partner. Both Ethan and Jason have healing powers. They can heal pretty fast, faster than a normal human. All the Winters siblings have a strong bond between them, but the bond between Ethan and Jason is much stronger, they have a psychic connection between them. Ethan is getting stronger… After starting working with the Justice League for a while he can now sense when his siblings or his friends are in danger before anything happens. Like Radar from the TV series MASH.

Jason Winters: (Ethan's younger identical twin brother) Jason is only a few minutes younger than Ethan. Jason also known as "Jase" (Because Bruce's adopted son is also called Jason) is a mechanic. (All four brothers are car lovers). Jason's senses are getting stronger. His hearing, sense of smell, and sight are much stronger than a normal person's. Both Ethan and Jase can also heal themselves and each other.

(Raine is the fourth oldest in the Winters siblings. She doesn't have a new power or ability, but she has better control of her current power. She can control and manipulate the weather.) Oh, and she has gotten faster in flight.

Ryan Winters: 7-8 years old. He used to be home schooled by Raine, but since having his father and uncle back, he has come out of his shell and has started to want to go back to school. At first Ryan hid his powers from his family because he was scared that they wouldn't like him anymore, but he was wrong. Like his father, Ryan is a telepath. He can feel people's emotions, and he see in to their past. He can do that by pressing his forehead gently against the person he is reading. He can read people's minds but only if he is touching that person. J'onn is teaching him how to control his powers. He doesn't need to be touching someone to sense when they are lying.

John Winters is the father of Logan, Ethen, Jase, Raine and Ryan. He is a doctor and he has formidable strength, (not as strong as Superman or Wonder Woman). He has the same strength as Batman. John is a doctor and has an identical twin brother. Like Ethen and Jase, John has a strong connection with his twin Ian. He has a psychic connection with his children. John's wife and the mother of his children betrayed him and their children when they were kids. She only wanted kids for their powers. She was in love with Lex Luthor.

Ian Winters is the identical younger twin brother of John. Ian can manipulate other people's minds in to believing something that isn't true, he used this on his brother's wife, making her believe that John was dead and he can wipe people's memories. He did this to his brother to protect him and his children. He erased the bad memories of that night from Raine and her brothers and replaced them with happy memories. He did all that to protect his family and then he went into hiding. He only came out of hiding when he heard that his sister-in-law was back.

Anita is the daughter of Raine and Bruce. Anita is two years old

Mathew is the son and younger brother of Anita. Mathew (Matt) is one.

The Winter sibling's mother only married and had children for power. She was power hungry, she wanted to rule the world with Lex Luthor. But since her encounter with her children and ex-husband she was taken to Arkham and died there… Much to the relief of her children and ex-husband and brother-in-law.


	19. Logan

**I'm sorry for not updating. Please forgive me. I've been trying to think of a really good chapter. And when I came up with this idea of writing a chapter just about Raine's brothers… The next few chapters will be about Raine's brothers. So, I'm not finishing this story just yet. (But I do have another story in my head.)**

 **So, who wants to see Raine's brothers in action?**

 **Well, here is part one of the Winters boys.**

 **(In this chapter Anita is two years old and sometimes goes to day care. Alfred or Bruce collect her.)**

"It is an honour to be a member of the Justice League"- Logan Winters

 **Logan…**

"Where is the birthday girl?" I asked walking in to backyard. I found my niece sitting in her mother's lap. When she saw me, she raised her arms at me. I picked her up and threw he in the air and caught her.

Her one-year old brother, Mathew was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Matt?" I asked.

"He's in the pool with Ethen." Raine smiled.

I looked over Raine's head and saw Mathew swimming with Ethen holding him. Smiling I turned my attention back to Anita and asked her if she wanted her present. Anita nodded her head eagerly.

"It's in my car. Shall we go and get it?" I asked and got another excited nod.

As we walked to my car Clark and Diana landed right behind my car. They both smiled when they saw Anita.

"Happy Birthday little one" Diana said and Anita squealed and reached for Clark who picked her up and gave her a hug and then she reached for Diana.

"Where's Jonathan?" I asked in wonder.

"Ma is watching him today. She hardly sees him and she wanted to show him off to her friends." Clark replied smiling.

"My Da shows Anita off to his friends at every chance he gets. He does the same with Mathew." I opened the boot to get the present.

"Come on little one. Let's go and see your mummy and daddy." I said and Anita ran up ahead.

"Raine always said that we need the Flash to keep up with that girl." I chuckled. Clark and Diana laughed.

"Someone need call for me?" A familiar voice asked. Clark and Diana turned to see Barry Allen standing there with a present.

"See if you can catch up with that little Angel." I chuckled. Barry sped ahead and a moment later a squeal of delight sounded.

"Gotcha little rascal" Barry's voice said. Clark, Diana and I laughed and walked back to the party.

"Did Raine and Bruce invite the whole Justice League to the party?" Clark asked me.

"Looks like it." I replied laughing. "I gotta feeling that Raine invited the League." I added.

The Kids had a ball, they played in the pool, they had cake (Raine and Alfred made the cake) which had Batman logo on it (big surprise there), Anita opened her presents, and then played some more and then it was time for the kids to go home.

Some of the parents were snooping around to try and get anything to gossip about, but Raine caught them before they went upstairs. "Can I help you?" She asked them in a fake calm happy friendly voice. They got a tour of the house, but Raine and Bruce didn't show them the bedrooms. And the mother's wanted to see Bruce Wayne's bedroom. Some of them don't care that he is married; they still want to go to bed with him.

"Oh, we were looking for the bathroom..." One lady asked. I remember her... she made a move on to Bruce. The woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Bruce is dedicated to his wife and he's a loving father to his children and adopted children. He tried to turn her down gently but it didn't work so I had to step forward. I cleared my throat and the lady thought I was a servant or something.

"Go away. Go and get some more drinks or something." She sneered. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my swim trunks and a sleeveless shirt.

"I'm Bruce's brother in law, and I would be most grateful if you stepped away from my sister's husband and leave..." I said... Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She almost bolted out the door.

But it looks like she didn't leave...

"Alfred, would you be so kind and show them where a bathroom is?" Raine asked Alfred.

"Of course Mrs Raine... Ladies, please follow me."

"Next time, please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." Raine called out as they ladies followed Alfred. She gave them a look as to say "I know what all of you were doing."

"Nosey, snobby bitches." Raine whispered and glared at their backs. I chuckled and led her

The other mothers were genuine... They actually didn't act like rich snobs; they didn't think that they were above anyone else. One of the nicer mothers actually saw what happened before and told the husband of that woman. They actually wanted to get to know Raine as a person. They asked about me, Ethan, Jace and Ryan.

It turns out that the husband and the woman are divorced and the husband got custody of their daughter and everything else because the woman was cheating and the woman had the daughter on weekends and the woman was supposed to drop her daughter off to the party and leave but she decided to let herself in and stay. I told Bruce and Raine who asked Ethan to escort the woman out of the Manor.

When the party finished and the guest had gone home, Anita and Mathew had passed out from all the fun, Raine collapsed on the sofa in the den. "Next time we have the party at McDonald's or something." She groaned. Bruce sat down beside her and pulled her in to his side.

All that was left was the Justice League.

"Next time not so many kids." Dick grumbled. Raine smiled and leaned over and kissed the side of his head.

"You were brilliant. Thank you for helping." She said.

"Anytime... Well...I better get some rest, before I go on Patrol." Dick got up and went to bed. Damian gave Raine and Bruce a hug before following Dick out of the room. Jason did the same. Damian has changed since Raine came in to the picture...

"Oh Bruce, the CAR is ready and in its spot ready to go. That's why I was a little late..." Batman wanted the Batmobile updated and Jase and I were happy to do it. The Batmobile has a Motorbike attached to the side...

"Thank you very much. Show me." We all went down to the cave where the Batmobile was waiting.

I showed him all the new gadgets. "Press this button here on the door and the motorbike will come to you." I explained. "Brilliant."

"I have set the bike to go faster than a normal bike and it's black." Jase pointed to the motorbike.

"You can also call for the bike from the suit." I added. Bruce examined the bike and turned it on. He checked the breaks and the light.

"On the sides and front of the bike, there's a compartment, all three of them have a four-digit security code." Jase showed him.

"Batgirl has one as well." Jase added. "She installed a DNA kit and a computer on hers."

"And there is one more thing..." I said with a grin. I led Bruce further down into the cave and there stood a new Batwing.

"The jet wasn't on the list at Wayne Enterprises, no one will miss it." I shrugged. "Everything is connected to the Computer back here at the cave. Just press the green button near the left break on the bike and the computer menu will come up. When Alfred or Raine send you any info while you're travelling, it will automatically come up right in front of you." I tapped the glass on top of the handle bars.

I looked at my watch and I realised that I was due to be up at the watchtower. "I have to go. Come on Speedy Gonzales. We're on duty at the Watchtower." I said to Barry Allen, aka, the Flash as I got my "uniform" on.

"Oh yeah. Come on. Race you out of the cave." With that said he bolted up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and teleported myself out of the Batcave, as I put my mask on. We got there at the same time.

We got to the Watchtower and saw J'onn at the computers. "Hiya J'onn." I greeted the Martian.

"Good evening Flash, Tell." J'onn greeted us. My hero name is Tell. Short for Teleport.

"Anything interesting going on?" I asked.

"There is a robbery taking place in Star City but Green Arrow and Black Canary are handling it." J'onn replied.

I turned to Flash and asked, "want to hit the gym?"

"Yeah, why not." Flash shrugged. We were about to leave the control room when J'onn called out.

"Wait, there is a young woman in trouble in Metropolis. She is a telepath, I am not sure. I called Superman and he is flying there now. Go back him up."

"On it." I said and J'onn sent me and Flash down to Metropolis. Superman was hovering over the scene.

There was a woman about Raine's age and men in masks, and black clothing. They had tasers, and guns and baseball bats at the ready. They were not cops, they were Penguin's thugs. And the woman looked terrified…

"What are Penguin's thugs doing in Metropolis?" I asked Superman.

"Batman, Penguin's thugs are here in Metropolis, and they are going after a young woman." Superman said through the com.

"I'm on my way to Arkham now to talk to him now." Came Batman's reply.

"Now when you mean talk, I'm assuming talking with your fists." I half joked and as usual I didn't get a reply… At least not from Batman.

"You, my dear brother, have been hanging around Barry for too long." It was Raine.

"Hey!" Flash said pretending to be insulted. It's true, Barry and I have become good friends over the last few years.

Just then Raine came flying in to the scene. She was in her disguise, Electric. Storm clouds started to form and it was getting darker.

Electric landed in front of the woman who hid behind her. "Leave now." Electric warned Penguin's thugs and she gave them a light shock.

"We're not scared of you." One thug said. Clearly, he hasn't had a run in with my sister yet. I teleported to my sister's side and nodded my head to the sky towards Superman.

"What about him?" I asked them, causing them to look up. Superman folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"Oh Shit, this is a bad idea coming." A new thug said. He was shaking.

I took this opportunity to punch one of the thugs in the face. Flash ran past and grabbed the woman and got her to safety.

Another thug tried to punch me, but I teleported out of the way and he stumbled. I swung around and kicked him in the face.

Superman picked the fallen thugs as I took them down one by one. "I see the training with Batman helped." Electric commented as she laid a punch on another thug who ran towards

"You were right, he knows far more than I thought." I said as I kicked the last of the men and now all the thugs were down and unconscious.

"Ethen, we are bringing a dozen of Penguin's men. I assume that they escaped from Arkham." I sent to Ethen.

" _Yes, only hours ago."_ Ethen replied. Superman, Flash and I carried the thugs back to Gotham and back in to Arkham. Electric took the woman to the Watchtower.

"Dad, Electric is bringing in a woman who has been chased by Penguin's thugs, can you give her check-up?" I asked my dad.

" _Of course."_ Was his reply.

When the thugs were safely back in Arkham, we all went back to the tower. When we got there J'onn was there waiting for us.

"She cannot talk. She uses telepathy to talk to people. She can also use her mind to control things around her. Her name is Samantha Wells." J'onn explained.

"Why were Penguin's thugs after her?" I asked.

"Penguin wanted her for her powers." Batman's voice came from the hallway, making me jump.

"I think you do that for fun." I growled at him.

"She said that people have been after for years, her parents have been able to protect her until now. She ran away from her parents' home at the age of eighteen. She tried to ask the Justice League for help but she couldn't scream…" Raine's voice made me jump.

"You have been around Batman for too long." I growled at my sister. I don't like people making me jump. Raine just grinned at me.

I went to the hospital bay and saw my father packing his doctor bag up. "How are you feeling?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

" _ **I'm alright now."**_ She replied in my thoughts. Samantha was beautiful, she had bright skin, blond hair and green eyes, she was the same height as Raine, maybe a little a couple of inches shorter.

"Can you tell me how you got your powers?" I asked her. "It's okay if you don't want to…" I quickly added.

" _ **I hadn't been able to talk since I was born really, I was taught sign language… One day I was playing in the park when I fell and hit my head. After a week of hitting my head on the pavement, I was able to move objects and talk with my mind…"**_

 _ **When I was fifteen a boy came up to me and started flirting with me, I accidently spoke to him with my mind… He told his parents who were scientists… It didn't take long for word to spread about my powers."**_

"No one can get you here, I can promise you that." I said.

"People have been after Electric when they found out about her powers…" I explained.

" _ **She told that you are her oldest brother…"**_

"Yes, I'm the oldest out of five. The doc over there is my dad." I said and my dad smiled warmly at her.

"Are your parents still alive?" Dad asked her.

The woman nodded in reply.

"When you are well rested up, we can take you to them if you like." I suggested and her smile widened and she nodded her head frantically and leaped in to my arms. I took it as a thank you.

Samantha, who prefers Sam, slept for an entire day. When she woke up Superman and I took her to see her parents. It turns out that she doesn't live that far from Clark Kent's farm.

When we found their house Sam's parents opened the door to our knock and her mother screamed in joy and pulled Sam in to her arms and cried.

Sam's father shook Superman's hand and then mine and thanked us over and over. We stayed or a little bit and then left the family to it.

We went to visit Clark's mother who also welcomed her son with a hug. She gave me a warm hug as well and then she got us a cup of coffee.

Martha Kent has got to be the gentlest, kind woman and mother I have ever met. She can make you laugh. Clark has got to be lucky to have a mother like her.

We stayed for a while until J'onn called us back up.

"Bye Ma." Clark hugged and kissed her cheek. I gave her a hug and a warm smile.

When we got to the Watchtower J'onn explained what is happening. "A massive break-out in Arkham. Batman has requested the help of the Justice League."

"Batman or Electric requested?" I asked going over to the teleport pad.

"Both." J'onn said and pushed the button.

I ended up in old Gotham and next to Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman. Superman, J'onn and Electric were hovering above us. We were waiting at the main entrance of the gate. Clouds began form over our heads. I grinned. It's good to have my sister back on the team.

The criminals stopped when they saw us standing there. Some ran back in other stood their ground.

"Oh shit." A few of them said.

"JUSTICE LEAGUE…" Superman called out to us.

We waited for the word…

"GO!" With that we raced towards them…

 _ **I'm so so so sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **I hope you like it…**_

 _ **Please review…**_

 _ **Ethen is next.**_


	20. Ethan

_**I hope you like it…**_

 _ **Please read and then review.**_

 _Don't screw your life up… Because you only live once-_ Ethen Winters.

I yawned and rubbed my face. I have been staring at the paperwork on my desk for the past hour. "Glaring at it won't make it all go away. Believe me, I've tried it." Commissioner Gordon's voice came from behind me.

The paperwork was the massive break-out two weeks ago. So much paperwork… I stopped glaring at it and growled at it.

"How about I go and get some take-away for us. I fear it's going to be a long night." Gordon suggested. My stomach growled. I didn't realise I was that hungry.

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile.

Gordon got Chinese and we sat in his office. "How is Samantha Wells doing?" Samantha Wells is a woman the Justice League saved from Penguin's thugs. Samantha can't talk so she uses telepathy and sign language to communicate. And she can move objects with her mind. She has been staying at my father's house where Logan has been watching over her.

"She's doing great. She and Raine went shopping earlier today, they had a ball. And she's great with Ryan." I replied. Sam plays video games with him and lets him win every now and then.

We talked for ages, until we had to get the paperwork done. When I finally finished the paperwork, I said goodnight to Gordon and went home.

My head barely hit my pillow when I got a phone call… "Yes?" I answered.

"A body has been found behind the courthouse. Meet me there." Gordon's equally tired voice said.

"On my way."

When I got there Gordon and the M.E. were already there. Gordon looked up when I closed my car door behind me. A Uniformed officer gave me a pair of gloves. "Thanks." I said as I walked up to the scene.

"Female, late sixties, white, no ID. Shot three times, once in the back and then the back of the head and once in the face blowing the face completely off... We will need DNA to find out who she is." Gordon explained when I stood next to him. The victim was in her nightgown, her slippers were still on her feet.

"Well she either went out for a midnight stroll, or she was running from something." A uniformed officer said.

I looked around the body and saw that there were no buddles of blood around the victim. "She wasn't shot here. She was dumbed here." I said.

"Huh?" Asked the uniformed officer.

"No blood around the victim." I stated. Just then another uniformed officer jumped out of the rubbish bin.

"I found a purse…" She announced holding up the object. I helped him out and took the purse.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered.

"Go home Reeves, you have been on duty all day, go home and get some rest." Gordon ordered the female officer.

"I think I might have a shower before I go home." I heard her whisper, as she sniffed herself.

I opened the purse and found a driver's licence. It belongs to the victim. "Oh Shit… Sir, you better come and have a look at this…"

Gordon came over and I handed him the Licence. "Oh shit." The woman is the wife of a judge. Her name is Julia Reeves. Her daughter is a cop.

"Sir, what is her daughter's name?" I asked, not remembering the officer.

"Amy Reeves, the officer I just sent home. Damn it." Gordon was angry at himself.

"Sir, you didn't know who the victim is, her face is damaged beyond recognition …" I tried to comfort him.

"I know… But still… Go after her. I'll go and Judge Reeves." I nodded and climbed in to my car. I made it back to the office and found Reeves putting her Jacket on, getting ready to go home.

"Reeves." I announced my presence. Reeves turned around and smiled at me. When I didn't smile back her smile faulted.

"What is it sir?" She asked concern.

"The purse you found…." I started to say. It's never easy telling someone that their loved one is gone…

"Yes?"

"I found the victim's ID in it." I closed my eyes. _Lord, give me strength._ I prayed.

"Who is she?" Reeves asked in confusion.

"I'm so sorry Amy…" I handed her the ID and she took it and looked at it. And a second later she screamed and collapsed on to the floor.

"NO, NO, NO, NO." She screamed repeatedly over and over. I sat down next to her and pulled her in to my arms. I rocked her back and forth.

After a while she calmed down and we went in to Commissioner's office and sat on the couch.

"Are you up to answering some questions?" I asked her gently. She nodded. But before I could ask a question some stepped out of the shadows, making us both jump.

"Really Batman? I think you do that for fun." I snapped. I really don't like it when people sneaking up on me.

"My mum and dad have separated. They been for about a year now. They have been doing nothing but fighting. Luckily mum left before it got physical. She started using her maiden name." Amy said ignoring Batman.

"Did she have any enemies?" I asked and Amy shook her head.

"No, but Dad and I do. But that comes with the job…" Amy sniffed and whipped her nose with the tissue.

"Where's dad?" Someone needs to tell him." She said frantically.

"The Commissioner is with him now." I said, as I rubbed her arms gently. I turned to Batman and raised my eyebrows in question. I knew he had been listening to the police radios.

"I was searching the area where she was found and discovered the weapon." He said in his usual scratchy voice.

Amy started to cry again. Just then Commissioner came in. He bent down in front of Amy and asked rubbing her knees. "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper.

"How's my dad?" She asked.

"Your Uncle is with him. Do you want to go to your father?"

Amy shook her head. "I can't go back there…"

"Barbara is waiting outside, you can stay with her if you like…" Gordon offered.

Amy nodded and stood up. I kept my arms around her shoulders as I led her to Gordon's daughter Barbara, aka Batgirl.

"Come on Amy." Barbara whispered wrapping her arms around her and Amy burst out crying again.

"Take my car." I gave Barbara my keys.

"Thank you."

"I'll drop by later." I added and Amy nodded.

As soon as Amy and Barbara were gone I went back to Gordon's office. "What did Judge Reeves had to say?" I asked Gordon.

"He wasn't up for talking. He was really upset… he was crying. He didn't do it. He's not that kind of man. He was in the middle of a divorce but he still loved her. I also know that he was in court." Gordon spoke on the Judge's behalf.

"He might have loved her enough he didn't want her to go and so he thought that if he couldn't have her no one else can. So, he has her killed." I suggested.

"Yes, a lot of the murderers are the victims spouse… And the usual reason is jealousy. But I don't think he did it. He knew it would also kill their daughter." Gordon said.

"I found the gun that killed the victim." Batman announced. Oh yeah, the gun.

"Can I have the gun to get it analysed?" I asked Batman. Batman took the gun out and handed it to me. The gun was in a plastic bag, to protect any evidence.

Gordon took it to examine it. Gordon is an excellent shooter, he rarely misses his target… Gordon and I go to the target range sometimes to practice. I was surprised to hear him say that he taught Barbara how to shoot. "Just in case she needs to defend herself." He said.

"Yes, this is the weapon." Gordon said and handed it to me.

"Uniform is going around to neighbours of the victim's apartment and the Judge's neighbourhood asking everyone if they have seen or heard everything. I'm going to trace the victim's last moments… Winter's I want you to go home and get some sleep."

"What about you Commissioner? You're nearly dead on your feet." I commented.

"I have a couch in my office." Gordon shrugged off my concern. Too tried to argue with him I just said.

"Night sir."

"Night Ethen. Batman."

"Commissioner." Batman went back out the window.

I walked to Barbara's apartment. I knew where she lives because I had picked Gordon up from there a couple of times.

Barbara let me in with a sad smile. "How is she?" I asked.

"She cried herself to sleep." Barbara replied. "Coffee?" She offered. I shook my head.

"No thank you, I just want to check on her and then head home for some sleep." I replied.

"Good idea, you look like your about to fall to sleep on your feet." She commented.

"I tried to convince your father to go home as well, but I was too tired to argue with him." I chuckled.

"He is very stubborn, he won't sleep until he has caught the killer." Barbara shook her head.

I checked on Amy and saw her asleep on the couch. I noticed Batman on the fire escape. "Barbara, you have a visitor." I called out.

Barbara came in to see a dark figure on the fire escape. "Come in Bruce." She sighed. "I'll be going. I'll drop in on the way to work." I said. Barbara nodded and gave me back my keys.

I didn't drive home, I drove all the way to Wayne Manor. I needed my little sister. Raine might be married to a billionaire-sorry, multi-billionaire, and they might have children, but she will always be my baby sister, and I will always protect her…

It's a brother's job to protect his sister. It doesn't matter if she can look after herself, or if she has a husband… It's an instinct.

I got to Wayne Manor and Alfred was at the door. Does that man ever sleep? I ask myself.

"Evening Alfred." I greeted the British butler.

"Master Winters. Mrs Wayne is waiting for you in the kitchen, there is a fresh pot of coffee waiting." Alfred announced.

"Do you ever sleep?" I wondered.

"Not when he's out there." Alfred replied. Not when Bruce is out there patrolling is what he means.

I found Raine in the kitchen with a hot mug in her hands. "How is Amy coping?" Raine asked in concern.

"She was asleep when I checked up on her. Barbara said that she cried herself to sleep." I replied.

"Find the bastard who did this." Raine only swears she is beyond angry.

"Don't worry I will." I said and then I went over to her and pulled her in to a hug.

"I love you little sister." I whispered in her hair. Raine wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled my chest, like she did when she was little.

"Love you too brother." She whispered.

The next day I walked in to the office just in time to hear Commissioner Gordon's speech. "Victim's name is Julia Reeves, former wife of Judge Gareth Reeves and mother of Officer Amy Reeves. Mrs Reeves was shot three times, once in the back, and twice in the face. Mrs Reeves is beyond recognition, but DNA confirmed that it is Julia Reeves. I want uniformed officers going to Mrs Reeve's apartment building and ask the other residence if they saw or heard anything and also go and have another look around. Any questions?"

"Is Amy alright?" Bullock asked.

"As well as she can be. I spoke to Barbara and she said that Amy has had something to eat and then went back to sleep."

"I'm going back to see if she up for asking more questions." I said gently. Gordon nodded his head.

"Okay everyone, that is all. Get to work on finding the son of a bitch who did this." Gordon ordered and then went back to his office.

"Winters, is Batman working on the case?" I turned to see a uniformed officer asked, it is Amy's partner.

"What do you think?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Good, I want to catch the bastard who did this."

"Do you want to come with me to see Amy?" I asked him and he nodded eagerly. I chucked my keys at him.

"You can drive." I said. As we drove to the streets of Gotham I heard Jase's voice in my head;

" _ **Hey twin… Dinner tonight… you, me, Logan, Dad, Uncle Ian, Raine and Ryan, Dad's place, six thirty. Don't be late."**_

" _Okay."_

When we got there Barbara opened the door. "Hey Barb." Amy's partner greeted her.

"Hi Tony, hi Ethan, come on in." We followed her in to the living room where Amy was sitting curled up in a ball, wrapped in a blanket.

"Amy." Tony raced over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Amy didn't cry, she just leaned against him.

"Amy, can I ask you some question?" I asked gently. Amy nodded in reply.

"Did you receive any threats from anyone recently who threatened to harm your family?" I asked her.

"A couple, but they were all bluff. One was knifed by another inmate, he died at the scene. And the other committed suicide before he was due in court." Amy replied.

"Did your mother get into a disagreement with a neighbour or a family member?" I then asked. I know that question sounds stupid

Amy frowned in thought. "Not that I know of." She said after a little while.

"Do you think that it could be a family member?" She asked after a minute of thought.

"I hope not, but it might be a possibility." I replied in all honesty. In most murder cases, the crime is committed by a family member, which makes it even more horrific.

"Hey, I'm having dinner later with my family tonight, why don't you join us. It just might be what you need…" I suggested.

Amy looked unsure. "Go on Amy, it will do you good to go out." Barbara tried to encourage her.

"Okay, I'll come." Amy said after a minute of thought.

"I'll come and get you around five thirty."

Next I dropped Amy to her father's house and the tears started all over again. Father and daughter hugged and cried all over again.

"Will you be alright here?" I asked her and Amy nodded.

I turned to Tony and said, "Stay here with them." Tony nodded and gave me my keys.

I went to Julia's apartment and the forensics were there going over the apartment, looking for clues.

"What have we got so far?" I asked a sergeant.

"There are fingerprints on the glasses near the sink. Victim's blood is everywhere in the bathroom. It also looks like she had intercourse the night before." The sergeant replied.

"I also found the victim's phone." The sergeant added holding up the phone that was in a clear back.

I nodded and went upstairs to see the bathroom and the bathroom was a blood bath. There wasn't a tile that wasn't covered in blood.

"There is a lot of blood for three bullet wounds." I stated.

"Oh, this is animal blood. Julia's two dogs were also killed, they were found here in the bathroom. The third dog is in the vet with bullet room to the side." The sergeant stated.

"What breed of dog?" I asked.

"Two Labs and the German shepherd is in the vet recovering from surgery."

"I want that bullet." I said.

"It's in the lap right now being compared to the other bullets right now. Neighbours heard someone knocking at the door, and then Julia greeting the person and then screaming and the dogs barking and growling."

I was angry at the killer, not just because they killed an innocent woman but also killing two innocent dog for protecting their owner.

My family dogs are German shepherd mixes, and they are very protective of the whole family.

I could see where Julia was shot because of the blood; a large amount of blood was near the sink.

"They didn't even bother to try and clean up..." The sergeant.

"I think that they were worried about what to do with the Julia's body after shooting her and getting away. He managed to get her out on to the street with no one noticing."

"Let me know when you have something." I said and left.

I went to the scene where the body was discovered and the alley where Julia's purse was. "Excuse me." I jumped at the voice. I turned to see a young woman looking very scared.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Mrs Rivers had a boyfriend... She introduced him to me. He acted nice and friendly, but something felt a bit off about him."

"Do you remember the name?" I asked the woman.

"Randolph Swellings." The woman said.

"What was off about him?"

"All that friendly and kindness act was just that... an act. I heard them fighting over her seeing her ex-husband. He sounded real jealous." The woman replied.

"And he was jealous over Julia's relationship with her daughter..." The woman added.

"Thank you..."

"Anita, I live in the apartment opposite of Julia's. Julia was kind, loving person. She didn't even hesitate helping anyone who needed help."

"Thank you Anita that information will help."

"Is the daughter alright?" Anita asked in deep concern.

"She's doing alright considering, she is mentally and physically weak at the moment." I replied with a sad smile.

When I got back to my car I went back to Judge Reeves' apartment, on the way I made a call to the Commissioner.

"Winters." Gordon answered.

"Randolph Swellings... A neighbour says that's the name of Julia's boyfriend. Apparently he has a jealous streak." I explained to him.

I could hear typing on his end of the line. "Found him. Number thirteen fourteen Quinn St. I'll find him. He's the only lead we have." Judge Reeves has a solid alibi, he was in court. His brother was out of the city at the time and neither of them never really had a reason to kill Julia. Despite the divorce Julia and John got a long, they were still friends.

I hung up just as I reached Judge Reeves' apartment. Tony let me in. "Go back to the office; the Commissioner might need back up." I instructed. Tony nodded and left.

I found Amy in the living room with her head in her father's lap.

"Amy, do you remember a Randolph Swellings?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he was mum's boyfriend... I got the feeling he didn't like me much, and not because I am a cop." Amy replied.

"Do you think he could have done this...? Someone pointed out that he was a very jealous person."

"He and Mum had only been dating a couple of months when the fights began." Amy said. "It looked like he was going to explode. He wanted mum all to himself. He didn't want me around at all."

I nodded and smiled and squeezed her hand. "Gordon is picking him up now... I better go and get more back up."

"Be careful." Judge Reeves said.

"I'll try." I replied to him with a smile.

"I'll keep you informed." I said as I left.

As I walked back to my car I saw Batman leaning against it. I didn't question it. I just said. "Randolph Swellings, Thirteen fourteen Quinn St. Gordon meeting me there." Just as I told him that my phone rang.

"Winter." I answered.

"Blood samples came from the victim, the dogs, and the killer... We have a match on the forth blood sample. It belongs to Swellings. The vet said that the German shepherd had blood on his teeth from when he bit Swellings. The dog will make it. And the DNA on the bed also belongs to Swellings." Gordon said.

"We've got him." I whispered. I nodded at Batman who nodded back and used his grappling hook to leap on to the roof of the apartment building.

"As I live and breathe... I can't believe that was Batman." Judge Reeves whispered.

I sped through the city of Gotham and when I nearly reached the street I slowed down. I met up with Tony and Gordon in an alley.

"He's inside and doesn't know we're here." Gordon announced.

"Batman is here to." I announced.

Tony clapped and rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I get to see Batman in action."

"Trust me, you don't want to see it." I muttered... Speaking of the bat. Batman landed right behind Tony, making the man jump.

"I have an idea... Commissioner, Tony and myself and a few uniforms will go up to his door and if he tries to escape through the back, Batman will be waiting for him." Everyone agreed to my plan.

Batman once again disappeared up on to the rooftops. Gordon, Tony and I went up to the front door. Tony and I had our hands on our guns just in case. Gordon look at me and Tony to see if we were ready and then he knocked on the door.

Swellings answered the door and when He saw Commissioner Gordon his eyes widened in fear and recognition, as I predicted he ran out the back and a moment later there was an "Oh shit."

The three of us ran through the house and saw Batman and swelling fighting. Swellings is a former marine and he was trained to fight. But Batman was better. Batman blocked all his kicks and punches.

With one last effort to knock Batman out, he tried to throw a punch aiming for Batman's jaw. But Batman caught the fist and squeezed it hard, making swellings scream in pain. Batman looked bored and angry.

I threw my cuffs to Batman who cuffed swellings and led him back to us. "Randolph swellings, you are under arrest on the suspicion of murdering Julia Reeves, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." I gave him his rights as Batman led him outside.

Batman pressed a button on his arm and a minute later the Batmobile came in to view. "I'll take him to the GCPD, so he can't do anything." Batman said and loaded Swellings in to the car.

True to his word, Batman dragged a screaming Swelling in to an interview room. When he settled down and his lawyer arrived Gordon and I asked him questions.

"I didn't kill her." Was the first thing he said.

"Your blood was in the bathroom of her apartment, and on her German shepherd's teeth from where he bit you pretty hard." I saw the bite mark on his arms.

"That dog didn't like me, he bit me last week..." Swelling explained. I turned to Batman who grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you can't grab my client like that." The lawyer exclaimed. All he got was a glare and that was enough to shut him up.

"The bite looks to be a couple days old." Batman said.

"And someone heard dogs growling at the night of the murder." I went on.

When he didn't say anything, I leaned forward. "You are jealous of the friendship between Julia and her ex-husband. And you were jealous of the relationship between Julia and her daughter. You are a very jealous man... Here's what I think... I think she realised that she still loved her ex-husband and wanted to get back together with him, and she also realised that you hated Amy when you wanted her to cut Amy out of her life.

"But Amy always came first to Julia. She dumped you, threw you out of the apartment... You went back after a few drinks at the pub and then went back with the intention to apologise... at least that's what you told her to get her to let you back inside. But you didn't go back to apologise... you went back to kill her... you shot her in the back, paralysing her and then shot her in the face twice. Then her dogs came to defend her. You shot the dogs as they came charging towards you..."

"Alright, alright, alright. I killed her. If I couldn't have her, then nobody else can. She ruined me. She told her friends about me, mean things that weren't true. People were pointing at me, whispering about me behind my back. She ruined my life."

After arresting Swellings and putting him a cell, I went back to Judge Reeve's apartment and told Amy everything. I held Amy as she cried.

"We got him Amy. We got him." I whispered in her hair.

After she settled down I invited Judge Reeves to my family home for dinner. At five thirty I drove to the house and introduced them to everyone. And to Cloudy and Misty who waited patiently for me to greet them, they sat there with their tails wagging like mad.

"Come here, you over grown pups." I opened my arms out and they came running to me. Cloudy greeted Amy.

"Well behaved dogs... What breed are they?" Amy asked as she patted Cloudy.

"Siberian Husky cross German shepherd." I replied. "That's Cloudy you have there and this is Misty. They are really Ryan's dogs but they are really family dogs." I added.

It was a fun night. We ate and then went in to the living room for a couple of drinks where we toasted in Julia's honour. Then I dropped Amy and her father off back to their apartment. Judge Reeves thanked me for the invitation and went inside.

I walked Amy to the door. "Thank you for everything." She said with a smile.

"Anytime." I replied with a smile. Amy blushes and looks down at her feet. I lifted her face up with my fingers under her chin.

"I mean it any time." I said in all honesty. To be honest I've always liked Amy, she is beautiful, intelligent, kind and very good at her job.

"Amy, look at me." I asked her. Her eyes slowly drifted to mine.

"I like you... I always have. Since the day I met you..." I admitted.

"I like you too." She said with a smile. I grinned and bent down and captured her lips with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kisses. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

After a little while we pulled back for air. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked her when I got my breath back.

"Like a date?" she asked with a smile.

"A date. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay." She replied and I kissed her quickly goodbye and then got back in to my car and sped back to my family.

I couldn't wipe the silly off my face. My brothers and Raine teased me about it. But I didn't care...

 _ **There is Ethan. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Next up is Jase.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	21. Jase

_**Hi everyone, this is the last chapter for this story. Please don't be mad at me…**_

 _ **I have other stories in my head and I want to get them out while they are fresh.**_

 _ **Anyway, Jason Winters is the third oldest and he goes by Jase.**_

 _ **Oh and I have good news. I have my internet back so I don't have to use my pre-paid internet or the data on my phone.**_

 _ **Please R &R**_

 _In the end, it's family that is the most important thing you have in your life… Because they are always there when you look back._ Jason "Jase" Winters.

"Now, that is just gross. Happy couples everywhere!" Jase pretended to gag at the sight of Bruce and Raine kissing, causing the couple to pull away in surprise. Bruce was in the Batsuit, but the cowl was thrown back off Bruce's face.

"Serves you right for sneaking in." Raine sneered jokingly.

"The elevator is loud enough to wake the bat." Jase laughed. "You were to with each other." Jase added.

"Sorry Jase, the children are with your Dad tonight, Jason and Damian are with Alfred who has taken them Wayne Enterprises for more equipment and new suits. Dick is with Young Justice and Barbara is with her father…"

Jase laughed. "I get it. It's rare to have the house to yourself."

"Jase, I didn't ask you to come here to watch me make out with my husband, I called to ask if you could heal him… He went head to head with Killer Croc and he told the Bat family to go for the night…" Raine glared at Bruce. I shuddered at the glare. She gave Bruce the famous Bat glare, when that didn't work, she gave him her famous glare.

"Can you help me? I don't want Alfred to know I've been hurt. I had to promise him that I won't get hurt while on patrol, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to Wayne Enterprises." Bruce sighed.

I stepped closer to Bruce and examined him. "Those cuts are pretty deep, and it looks like you have a few broken bones." I held my hand over the deep cuts and closed my eyes. My hand glowed as I healed the cuts. The bones took a little longer.

As soon as Jase knew he was fully healed Jase pulled back. "Thank you." Bruce said.

"Anytime." Jase replied. "As long as I'm here, why don't I give the vehicles a service?"

"Sure." Bruce replied as he walked over to the Computer.

Raine gave Jase a hug and whispered, "Alfred will find out one way or another." Jase chuckled and nodded.

"Nothing gets unnoticed by Alfred."

Jase gave the Bat vehicles (including the Batwing) a service and then left with a goodbye and a goodnight.

The next day, Jase was working on a car when a feminine voice called from the entrance to the office. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Jase washed his hands and dried them. Jase stepped out in to entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the new customer. She was beautiful, she was about the same height as Raine, a bit shorter maybe, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jase, how can I help you?" Jase smiled his most charming smile.

"Hi, I'm here for a full service… I have an appointment… It's Annalise Summers…" The woman said shyly.

"Let me check…" Jase opened the appointment book and searched for the name.

"Annalise… Summers… Ahh gotcha, yes, and just on time. I'm just finishing a job right now and I'll get to your car." Jase said when he found the woman in his book.

"No worries, I'm in no hurry. I'm going to go shopping. I've got two brothers who eat like they are starving…"

"Just two brothers?" Jase laughed.

"Yeah… Why?"

"I have an older brother, an older twin brother, a younger sister and a younger brother. I know what you mean."

"Oh cool, you're a twin?"

"Yep. He's a cop."

"Can we talk later after my shopping?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll give you my number, do your shopping, I'll give your car a service, let me know when you're done." Jase suggested.

"Ok, how about, I'll ring you when I've dropped my shopping home…"

"Even better… I'm Jason, but people call me Jase."

"Hi Jase, I'm Yasmine."

An hour later Jase had Yasmine's car ready for her when she was done. A shop attendant was helping her with her bags. She thanked him when he placed them in her car. "No worries ma'am." He nodded his head and headed back to the shopping centre that was literally across the road from Jase's shop.

Yasmine turned to Jase and asked, "how much do I owe you?"

"Fifty as the sign says." Jase pointed to the advertisement for a discount for a service.

"Was there anything wrong with the car?"

"I filled your tank, put air in your tires and put new breaks in the car. It should run smoothly now."

"Thank you so much, I'll treat you to lunch, let me get the shopping home and I'll call you."

"Done."

An hour later Jase's phone rang. "Jase speaking…" He answered.

"Hey, it's Yasmine, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"There's a little Chinese restaurant not far from you… Meet me there?" Yasmine asked

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. My brothers attacked the bags as soon as I got them into the door." Yasmine laughed.

Jase and Yasmine talked and ate all afternoon. "Shouldn't you get back to work?" She asked. "I don't want you to get in to trouble…"

"I own the shop, so it's no worries." Jase said. Yasmine relaxed when she heard that.

"Tell me about yourself." Jase said leaning forward.

"I'm a waitress at a little café just around the corner from my apartment. My parents live in Starling City. My brothers moved in with me when they got a job in technology, they own King computer repairs."

"Cool. My oldest brother Logan works in Wayne Enterprises, basically working on the computers. What are your parents doing?"

"My parents are dentists. Yours?"

"My mother died…" Jase said.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine covered Jase's hand with hers.

"No, she wasn't a nice person… She went to prison and died in prison." Yasmine obviously knew that his mother was a sensitive subject because she smiled sadly and then changed the subject.

"Your siblings?" Jase's face changed from sad to happy.

"Logan is the oldest, Ethan is my twin, Raine is my sister who is married with two young children."

"I'm the youngest, and my brothers are very protective of me and I am of them."

Jase and Yasmine chatted for another hour before Jase had to go back to the shop. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jase asked as he walked her to her car. Samantha was sitting in a single arm chair.

"That will be nice. Call me?" Yasmine said as she got in to the car.

"Deal."

Jase was on cloud nine when he walked in to his and Ethan's apartment. Ethan was on the couch with his girlfriend Amy, watching TV. Amy was curled up in his side.

"You look happy." Ethan stated the obvious. Just then Logan walked in from the bathroom.

"I know that look. Jase has met a girl." Logan clapped Jase on the shoulder waking Jase from his day dream.

"huh what?" Jase asked in confusion.

"Tell us about her…" Logan sat on the arm of Samantha's chair.

"Who?"

"The girl that has you walking on cloud nine." Ethan wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to tease his twin.

"Her name is Yasmine King, and we both have something in common…" Jase grinned at his brothers.

"What's that?"

"We both have pigs for brothers. She has two older brothers." Jase grinned cheekily at his brothers and went in to his room. Samantha and Amy were laughing.

"Cheek." Logan growled.

Tomorrow night came to fast for Jase. This is his first date in a long time… Raine, Samantha and Amy were helping him pick an outfit.

"These." Raine picked out black jeans, and a white shirt and then a black vest. Grinning, Jase took the outfit kissed her cheek and ran off in to the bathroom joining bathroom.

"Jase, how many dates have been on?" Amy asked.

"Three, but that was before Anita and Mathew were born, so about four years ago." Jase replied from the bathroom. A moment later he back out dressed.

Once again, he kissed his sister's cheek in thank you, he hugged Amy and Samantha and bolted out the door.

He made it Yasmine's house right on time. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A minute later the door opened to reveal Yasmine in a simple black dress.

"You look beautiful." Jase managed to say. He was literally drooling. Yasmine smiled and was about to say something when a deep voice said.

"Is he here? I want to meet him, and see if he's worthy of my sister."

Yasmine's eyes widened she frantically reached for the door and shouted, "next time, we are going to be late." And she slammed the door.

Jase just got a glimpse of a huge man. "The way you described your brothers was they were nerds…" He exclaimed.

"They are nerds, but they are huge nerds." Yasmine replied. "They are big teddy bears really. You're not afraid of them, are you?"

"Nah, my brother-in-law is bigger than your brother." He's bigger because he's Batman… Jase thought with a grin. He led Yasmine to the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"What a gentleman." She said as she got in. "And a handsome one at that." He heard her say before he closed the door. Jase's grin grew wider.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he got in to the car.

"My brother-in-law owns a restaurant not far from here, he managed to get us a table…"

Yasmine a look of confusion on her face.

"My sister is married to Bruce Wayne." Jase explained.

"Oh, that's your sister who had that cancer… I can't remember the name of it."

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Jase supplied. Jase, Ethan, Logan and Ryan never forgot the name of the cancer that nearly took their sister's life.

"I want to meet her, she's an inspiration." Yasmine was jumping in her seat.

"I'll introduce you when she's not busy with work and the kids."

"I was there when she did that concert… I was crying the whole time, so were my brothers." Jase looked at her unsure if he believes her that her brothers were crying that day.

"After dinner, I thought we could go and see a movie." Jase changed the subject. "What movies do you like?" He asked her.

"All sorts, action, romance, fantasy, science fiction…" Yasmine listed the genres she likes.

"How about The Tower?" Jase replied.

"Oh, I want to see that one. Let's go see that."

They arrived at the restaurant. "Table for Winters?" I said to the man at the desk.

"Right this way." The man replied as he grabbed a couple of menus.

"Hey, how come he gets a table, and we don't?" A man in a fancy suit snapped.

"He is Mr. Wayne's brother-in-law." A waiter replied. "Mr Wayne booked the table for Mr. Winters personally."

"You sir, did not book ahead of time." The manager came in to the room.

As Jase and Yasmine ate they found out more about each other. Yasmine was surprised when he said that he wanted a family.

"Don't look so surprised…" He said in a fake insulted voice, when he noticed the surprised expression on her face.

"Most of the men I have met on blind dates usually don't want a family…"

"Well seeing Bruce with his children, they make him happy, Raine makes him happy. Bruce spoils his children… Which they deserve to be spoiled. I want a family. I want a wife and kids to spoil…" Jase admitted.

"How many kids do you want?" Yasmine asked.

"One to start off with…. Although, it might be twins… because I'm a twin."

They finished their meal and paid. They went to the movies and saw The Dark Tower. Then they went home.

"My brothers are out for the night… Would you like to come in for a night cap?" Yasmine invited him in when he walked to her to her door.

"Thank you." He followed her in. Yasmine went to the fridge to get a beer for the two of them, but she saw that there weren't any beers in the fridge.

"Those pigs." She growled.

"What is it?" Jase asked.

"My brothers drank the last of the beer… I don't have anything else besides coffee or tea…"

"Coffee is even better."

"Coffee it is it then. Go and make yourself comfortable."

Jase went in to the living room and looked at the photos. Most of them were off her and her brothers, when they were little. "Are these your brothers?" Jase asked.

"Yeah, they were cute back then…I wonder what happened…" Jase chuckled at her joke. Just then she arrived with to hot mugs of coffee.

"I love my brothers but they can be over bearing half the time. But they are always there when I need them."

Jase chuckled the second time. "My brothers Logan and Ethan were making fun of me yesterday…"

"For what?" Yasmine asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Apparently, I was walking on cloud nine when I got home yesterday… I was thinking about you the whole time." Jase admitted. He was blushing with embarrassment.

"You sound too good to be true…" Yasmine sighed as she put down her mug.

"What do you mean?" Jase asked in confusion.

"You're everything that I'm looking for in a man… Kind, funny, gentle, a complete gentleman, wanting a wife and kids… Too good to be true…"

"My name is Jason Winters, and I am very real…" Jase's words died when he leaned across towards her, he stopped when there was an only an inch gap between their mouths.

"What are you waiting for…?" Yasmine whispered. Just then there was the sound of a key going into the lock. "That will be Luke, my oldest brother." She whispered. Jase pulled back, giving her a little smile.

"Sis, I'm home…" Luke called out.

"In the living room." Yasmine called out.

"How was your date?"

"Awesome."

"Tell me about the man." Luke went in to another room in the hallway.

"Come and meet him. He came in to keep me company until you or Marcus came home." A minute after she said that a man of a giant came in to the living room with a mug.

Jase stood up and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Jason Winters." Luke stared at him, trying to intimidate him.

"Luke, he has an older brother and an older twin… And his brother in-law is Bruce Wayne." Yasmine didn't change her brother's opinion Jase. Then Yasmine realised that Luke was up to.

"Oh, cut it out." She growled.

Luke's face broke out in to a grin. "It's nice to meet you. I can see why Yasmine is smitten with you."

Grinning, Jase glanced over to Yasmine and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Yasmine was flushing red; her face was as red as a tomato.

"Shut up." Yasmine hissed as she hid her face.

"Well, I'm smitten with her, so I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Jase said making Yasmine raise her head and smile at him.

"My brothers are giving me a hard time as well." Just as he said that Superman's voice came in his ear.

" _Jase, your father and brother need your help, here in the Tower. Green Arrow, Batman and Black Canary are injured… Batman is being stubborn as usual and is refusing treatment."_

"Ah, I have to go. I have an early start tomorrow." Jase said.

"Oh okay. How 'bout lunch tomorrow, here. You can meet my other annoying brother." Yasmine suggested as she nudged her brother to the side.

"Sounds great. What time?"

"Half twelve?"

"Perfect." Jase smiled at her, making her blush.

"Bring your brothers too." Luke suggested.

"Cool. Until then…" Jase shook Luke's hand and kissed Yasmine's cheek.

Jase walked into the medical bay in the Tower and saw Ethan was healing Green Arrow, John was cleaning Black Canary's wounds. Logan was helping John…

Superman was trying to keep Batman on the bed. "Lay down before I tell your wife. And if she finds out that you have injured yourself, she will kill you." Jase threatened the Dark Knight.

"Too late." Electric said from the doorway. She had her hood and mask on. J'onn was carrying Mathew in one arm and Anita in the other.

"I can't heal you while you are thrashing about." Jase added.

Batman sat still when Electric came over, Batman was about to explain what happened, but Electric said, "I know I saw the whole thing. You were thinking about your own children, while you were rescuing those children."

"What did happen?" Jase asked as he began to heal the serious wounds on Batman's side.

"Riddler escaped and kidnapped a pre-school class in broad daylight. Green Arrow, Black Canary and I went to stop him but Riddler managed to get his hands on some explosives…" Electric told the story.

"I was there to dose the explosion, I wanted to go in but J'onn held be back." Electric glared at the Manhunter.

"Thank you for that, J'onn." Batman said. J'onn bowed his head in reply.

"Batman, put himself between falling debris and a little girl…" Superman explained.

"Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman managed to get everyone out just in time before it collapsed." Electric finished the story.

"And Riddler is in a prison cell, in a coma." Wonder Woman was staring at Batman. Batman found Riddler running from the scene… Even though Batman was injured he was still strong enough to beat the Riddler until he had fallen in to a coma.

"Oh Bruce…" Electric sighed.

"This is why having a family was a bad idea… It's distracting, and clouds your judgment." Batman whispered.

"But you also don't regret it." Superman understood what he means.

"No, I don't regret it… Never in a million years." Batman agreed looking at his children smiling up at J'onn.

Wonder Woman took Mathew and Superman took Anita. Just then Flash came running up. "Can I take her? I was heading down to the cafeteria anyway." Superman glanced at Batman who nodded.

"Let's go." Superman handed Anita to the Flash.

"Your trusting the Flash with Anita? Dad, I think you might need to give him a head scan." Ethan half joked.

"He might be childish. But you can trust him with your life." Batman replied he then hissed when Jase turned to a server burn.

"Sorry." Jase whispered.

"I've had worse." Batman said but then hissed again and glared at Jase who went over another serious wound twice on purpose. Batman had glass in his side and stomach, four of his ribs were either broken or bruised or both.

"Oh, before I forget. Yasmine has invited me to lunch at her place to I can meet her brothers… Well I have met her oldest brother, and he suggested that I bring my brothers…"

"Sounds good. Gordon gave me the day off, but Amy doesn't unfortunately." Ethan said.

"Sammy has found a job at the café near Wayne Enterprises so she'll be working, I'm in as well." Logan accepted the invite.

Jase finished healing Bruce and went over to Green Arrow. "What about you Raine, wanna come? Yasmine is a huge fan of yours. She was there during the concert…"

"I'll be there."

"Me too." Ryan said from doorway.

"What about Bruce… He's our brother in-law…" Ethan asked.

"Jase is the main attraction for lunch tomorrow, so no. Besides, I have a meeting with the Young Justice League." Batman replied.

 *****With Batman*****

I walked in to the headquarters of the Young Justice League after the security system recognised me. I had my children with me one in each arm. Dick came in to view and took Mathew in his arms.

"Guys, Batman has a couple of visitors with him." Dick called out and soon the whole team came out. J'onn's niece came over hand took Anita.

"Let's start with your performances…" I began the meeting.

 *****Jase*****

I walked up to Yasmine's door with my brothers and sister and knocked. Luke answered and greeted us with a warm hug…

"See what I mean… A big teddy bear." Yasmine said as she came in to greet us. She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers.

"Come in, come in. Lunch is almost ready…" Yasmine paused and turned to Ryan.

"I rang and asked your favourite food, so I made hamburgers and fries for everyone…" Yasmine bent down to whisper in Ryan's ear…

"It's my favourite too." Ryan giggled.

Just then Yasmine saw Raine standing there.

"Hi, you must be Raine… It's a real honour to finally meet you in person… I know that you're not the only one to go through cancer, but you are a real inspiration…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you." Raine smiled her usual friendly smile.

We all went in to the living room where Yasmine's other brother was waiting.

"Nicolas, play nice. Nick, this is Jase, Jase, this is my other second annoying brother Nick. Nick this is Jase and his brothers and siblings." Yasmine quickly introduced everyone.

"Yasmine told me that you were a complete gentleman… You can understand why we're protective over Yasmine…" Nick said as he walked over to greet Jase.

"I have a sister so yes, I understand. I'll kill anyone who hurts my little sister."

"You understand why I go crazy with over protective brothers?" Yasmine half joked to Raine.

Raine laughed and nodded. "Yep. I do. It's worse when your little brother is over protective..."

"Hey, I'm not little anymore!" Ryan protested glaring at her. Raine smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You have three older brothers… You have it worse than I do." Yasmine giggled.

"Oh, never underestimate the protectiveness a little brother has for his older siblings…" Raine ruffled Ryan's hair. Ryan puffed out his chest with pride.

"That's it kiddo." Luke smiled at the boy. Ryan let out the breath he was holding.

After lunch Raine sang a couple of songs for Yasmine, it didn't take the girls long to become friends.

It was nearly six when they left. "Can't we stay longer?" Ryan pleaded.

"No, come one kiddo, you have school tomorrow and we have work tomorrow." Logan ruffled his hair.

Ryan groaned and pouted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Raine said to Yasmine and shook her hand.

"And you."

When the Winter siblings made it to Wayne Manor Jase asked. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that she's too good for you." Ethan joked. Jase elbowed him in the side.

"She's gorgeous." Logan replied causing Samantha's eyebrows to rise.

"Not as gorgeous as you though babe." Logan pulled Samantha against him and kissed her.

"I think you are all on cloud nine." Raine laughed, watching her brothers drool over their girlfriends. Ryan stood there watching his older brothers swoon over girls. Ryan pretended to gag and throw up.

"Knock it off sis. You still swoon over your husband." Logan teased.

"Does she now?" came a deep voice. Bruce walked in and wrapped his arms around Raine.

"Well, it still feels like we're in the honeymoon stage." Raine whispered playing with the seams of his coat.

"You drool when you see him in the Bat suit." Ryan put his three scents in.

"Don't you have homework?" Raine asked raising an eyebrow. Grumbling he walked up the stairs to the room he sleeps in.

"Dinner will be in half an hour." Alfred announced. "Oh, and Master Bruce also drools over Mrs Wayne all the time." He added.

"Raine, Bruce, the signal is flying!" Ryan's voice called out. They all looked out the window and saw the Bat symbol is indeed flying over the City of Gotham.

"Want some help Batman?" Raine asked.

"Let's go and see what it is." Bruce led the way to the Bat cave, Raine put her suit on.

"Mr. Fox sent the new suit earlier this evening, it is ready and waiting for you sir. Unfortunately, Mrs Wayne's isn't quite ready." Alfred announced opening the case that held the new and improved Bat suit.

"It's quiet alright Alfred." Electric smiled at him.

"WOW! Batman is getting darker." Logan said when he saw suit.

"Luckily it's only the suit."

"It's not bullet prove, like the cape, it won't bounce off, but it will stop the bullet from reaching the body, the bullet will be inside the suit. And the suit is much more flexible." Alfred explained as Bruce changed.

" _Bruce, Joker has escaped. He is in the bank right now…"_ Barbara's voice told Bruce as he pulled the cowl in to place.

" _Dad is meeting you on top of the GCPD."_

"Thanks Barb."

Electric was waiting for him by the Batmobile, hovering over it. Jase and Ethan quickly got ready, dressed in his black suit and mask, they jumped in the Batmobile when Bruce opened it.

When they got to the GCPD building where the symbol comes from, they find Commissioner Gordon waiting for them. He had a doctor with him.

"What is it?" Batman asked, making Gordon jump.

"Joker, he is robbing the bank. Officers have the place surrounded… Batman, he has already killed three guards and two police offers and injured five others…" Gordon told him.

"Where are the wounded?" Ethen asked, disguising his voice.

"Hospital."

"We managed to stabilize them for now." The doctor said.

"We will be there to help, once we sort the Joker out." Jase disguised his voice.

When they got to the bank Ethan and Jase knew what to do. They counted how many of Joker's men were there and how many hostages.

Joker and three men were emptying the volt, six others were watching the hostages. Electric turned to her brothers and mouthed _"be careful."_ The twins nodded. Ethen went right, Jase went left and Batman went straight for the middle.

Jase, Ethan and Batman took the six thugs out silently, by putting them in a hold causing them to lose consciousness. Batman stalked over to the volt.

"Oh shit." The three thugs helping Joker screamed, and Batman knocked two of them out by kicking them.

"see ya boys, wouldn't wanna be ya right now." The Joker ran for it blasting a hole through the wall and ran out with his last remaining man.

The plan was to let Joker escape out of the building, only to run in to Electric and it worked. "Remember me?" She asked the Joker, causing the clown to jump and turn.

"Come on boss, it's just a girl, you can beat her." A thug said.

Raine raised an eyebrow. "New man?" She asked.

"Breaking him in." Joker replied. Without another he pulled a gun out and fired. Raine began to spin and the bullet deflected and narrowly missing the thug's shoulder, grazing him and the thug went down screaming.

When he realised that it was just a graze he turned back to Electric. Joker raised the gun again but before he could fire, Raine's eyes turned white along with her hair, she looked up at the sky and storm clouds began to form, and lightning struck Joker in the hand, and the gun flung out of his hand.

"Oh shit, she's the weather chick." The thug finally figured out who she is.

"Now he gets it." Electric rolled her eyes. The thug was about to run but Ethan and Jase blocked his way. Joker reached in to his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it to the ground.

Raine raised her arms and a gush of wind came and cleared the smoke to reveal that Joker was gone; all that remained was the thug.

"JOKER! YOU BASTARD!" The thug screamed in anger. The famous Joker's laugh could be heard.

"He won't get far." Jase said. "He's heading to old Gotham."

Electric flew up in to the air. "Electric, stop…" Ethan called out. Raine stopped and looked down.

"He's waiting for you. With an automatic… I can hear him pre-paring the rifle now." Jase told her. Raine lowered back to the ground. Jase's and Ethan's powers are getting stronger and stronger, if they say that Joker waiting for her than Raine believes them.

"Batman, he has an automatic… He's on top of an apartment building just west of the bank." Jase told Batman.

Jase, Ethan and Raine waited. They heard Joker laughing and then a shot rang out. Lights came on and people looked out their windows. Raine flew up and told them to go back inside. They noticed that her hair is white and so are her eyes, which it meant she is serious so they locked their windows and closed the drapes and blinds.

"Batman, are you alright?" Electric asked. She got no reply and then out of nowhere, there was another scream causing Electric to turn around. There was Joker gagged and tied up dangling from the roof.

Electric raised her fist and punched him so hard, she knocked him out. Then she people applauding. "Which that was me." Someone said from a window.

"Knock him out permanently." Another shouted. Ignoring the comments, she flew up to the roof top to Batman, who pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Jase and Ethan pretended to gag at the sight. Electric shot them small bolts, laughing they jumped out of the way.

Batman cut Joker down and handed him over to Gordon. "The money has been returned back to the safe, well most of it. One hundred thousand has vanished. I'm suspecting that one of the hostages has taken it."

"I know who it was, the lady who had taken was only taking what was stolen by the owner of the bank in the first place. I am going to talk to the bank owner now." Batman said.

"I want full prove that it was stolen from her." Gordon said.

"You will get it."

The four of them left and went back to the cave. "Ethan, Jase you can go home now. Get some rest. Electric and I will handle it."

Ethan and Jase nodded. "I want the prove…" Ethan said in his cop voice. Batman nodded at him.

The next day Jase and Ethan entered Wayne Enterprises to have lunch with Logan. "No date today?" Logan teased when he saw Jase coming in.

"Yasmine has a lunch meeting today, we have a date tonight. Oh that reminds me, I need you all too clear out of the apartment tonight... I'm going to cook her dinner." Just as he finished explaining Bruce walked in with a file. He gave it to Ethan.

"It's all there."

"Thanks."

"All of you come to my office for lunch." Bruce invited them. When they got to the office Lucius Fox was there waiting for them with Anita who saw her uncles, she looked like she wanted to run to them, but she didn't know which one, so she just smiled at them and stuck with Lucius.

"She can't play favourites." Bruce chuckled. "But she can play the favourite parent." He added. "Raine went to see your father and uncle today, but Anita wanted to come to the office. She clung to me like strong glue."

"That's because you got hurt again Daddy." Anita admitted with a frown.

"You don't like it when your Daddy gets hurt do you Pumpkin?" Lucius asked her and Anita shook her head furiously.

"Don't like it when Mummy gets hurt either..." Anita sighed.

"Sweetheart, nothing can touch your Mummy without getting electrocuted." Logan said and Anita shook her head again.

"No, when Daddy's hurt, Mummy's hurt. Don't like it when my family is hurt." Anita was on the verge of tears.

Jase bent down and opened his arms out she ran straight into them. "You know why your Daddy gets hurt right?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Daddy saves the world, keeps Gotham save. So does Mummy."

 _Anita knew that her father is Batman and her mother is Electric. She discovered the cave by following Jason in to the cave. She got the shock of a life time when she saw Batman come in to the cave and remove the cowl. "Daddy?" She screamed in shock._

 _Batman, aka, Daddy swung around and saw his little daughter standing there. Father instincts kicked in and he knelt down to her level. "Anita..." he whispered. She stared at him with a shocked expression. Then a smile spread across her face, she ran in to his arms and said._

" _My Daddy's a hero." She said over and over again. Those four simple words meant the world to Bruce._

 _After a while Bruce called main members of the Justice League and they came over and explained who they are. Anita went up to Superman and said, "You're my favourite." That hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. But when she grinned at him and said, "Gotcha."_

 _The whole Justice League laughed. Bruce growled lightly at his daughter, "You are your mother's daughter."_

Jase smiled at the memory. Just then a little finger was thrust in to his face. The index finger had a bandaid wrapped around it.

"What happened here?" Jase asked.

"Paper cut." Anita told him.

"Let me see..." Jase un-wrapped the finger and there was a small paper cut right in the centre of it.

"How did you get the paper cut?" He asked her, covering the cut back up.

"Daddy was showing me how to make paper air-planes when I cut myself, Daddy got me a bandaid. It still hurts."

"Come here princess..." Jase pressed a kiss gently on the bandaid where the cut was... "There, all better?"

Anita unwrapped her finger and saw that the cut was gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "My favourite Uncle!" She decided.

"HEY!" Logan and Ethan said at the same time. Bruce and Lucius chuckled.

Later that day, Jase was pre-paring dinner for his date with Yasmine and as promised his brothers promised to clear out for the night. "Hey Logan, before you go, taste this...?" Logan was passing through the kitchen to leave when Jase asked.

Logan picked up a spoon and dipped it in to the sauce and put the spoon in his mouth. "Pretty good. You making your special pasta dish?" Logan asked.

"Yep. Yasmine loves pasta and she loves hot spicy food, so it might be a little..." Jase was interrupted by Logan screaming.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Logan was fanning his mouth as he reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"That is hot, you could have burned my taste buds off." Logan panted while his mouth cooled down. Logan can't tolerate hot spicy food. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Logan said walking down the hallway. Jase went back to stirring the sauce.

"Hey, Yasmine he's in the kitchen. I hope you like spicy food..."

"Love it." Yasmine replied.

"Good because he nearly burned my taste buds off." Logan growled and Yasmine chuckled. "Well, the place is all yours, enjoy yourselves..." Logan called out. "I'm gonna get you for that Jase. Just wait until our little niece finds out that her "favourite" uncle tried to burn his brother's mouth." With that said Logan left.

Yasmine came in to the kitchen with a confused expression, "favourite uncle?" she asked. Jase just shrugged and said, "I made a boo boo go away... my niece Anita had a paper cut and I made it all better."

"You three a competing for the title for best uncle?"

Jase grabbed the photo of his niece and showed her. "We can't help it... look at her... She's too cute..."

"She is a real cutie, is that her brother next to her?" Yasmine pointed to the little boy in his sister's arms.

"Yep." Jase looked at the photo of his niece and nephew with love. Yasmine smiled at the photo.

"He's so handsome, just like his father." She commented.

"Can't deny that...Well dinner is ready. Go and take a seat." Jase turned the stove off and poured the sauce over the meatballs and the spaghetti. Yasmine sat at the table which had two plates, knives forks, and spoons and two candles. Yasmine smiled a little.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble..." She said.

"It was no trouble at all... Besides, I'm trying to seduce you..." Jase whispered as he dimmed the lights.

"Seduce me into doing what?" She knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Well, not so much as seducing you... but in hopes of you wanting to be my girlfriend..." Jase grinned as he sat the large bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table.

Yasmine smiled and leaned over and covered his lips with hers in a kiss. "Yes." She whispered against her lips.

Jase deepened the kiss. After while they realised that they needed to breathe, they pulled apart and began to eat.

"We are not going to eat all of this..." Yasmine laughed.

"No, but my brothers will..." Jase paused for a moment and then said, "Well maybe not Logan... But Ethan and Ryan will."

After dinner they cleared the table, Yasmine put the leftovers in the fridge while Jase did the dishes. "Just you watch, by this time tomorrow it will be gone." Jase joked and Yasmine laughed.

When the dishes were done they cuddled up on the lounge and watched a movie. "Did Logan say that we have the whole apartment to ourselves?" Yasmine whispered against his neck, making him groan and squirm in his seat.

"Hmmhmm." He whispered and attacked her mouth with his. Yasmine yanked his shirt off as soon as he laid her down on the sofa. He kissed down her neck and pressed his entire body against hers, pressing her in to the sofa, she could feel his aroused body which made her moan with pleasure.

"Bedroom, now." She whispered between breaths. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He easily carried her to his bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and laid her on the bed where for the rest of the night only groans and gasps and screams could be heard...

 _ **Two years later...**_

"Logan stop, playing with your tie." Jase pushed Logan's hands away from his tie and helped him re-adjust it.

"I'm freaking nervous..." Logan admitted with a shaky voice.

"Close your eyes and picture Samantha walking towards you in a beautiful white dress with a smile on your face." Ethan suggested as he adjusted his tie.

"Not helping Ethan." Logan growled. Logan, Jase, Ryan and Ethan were in Ryan's room at Wayne manor... A year ago at Ethan's wedding to Amy; Logan plucked up the courage to ask Samantha to marry him...

 _Logan stood up and a microphone was handed to him. "Firstly, congratulations my brother, I have never seen you this happy... as a big brother, I have always wanted to see my younger siblings happy, I felt it was my duty as the oldest to make sure nothing stands in the way of your happiness... You two are not just good cops but good kind people. Despite what you two have been through... You have pulled through the tough and sad times... You did that because you two are the strongest people I know, and the two of you together is even more powerful... To Ethan and Amy..." Logan looked at his brother with pride._

" _To Ethan and Amy..." Everyone said raising their glasses._

" _Secondly... I'm about to steal the spotlight for a moment..." Logan walked up to Samantha who was a bridesmaid, and took her hand and led her in to the middle of the room, he got down on one knee after taking out a small jewellery box. Samantha gasped as she realised what is about to happen._

 _Logan took a deep breath before asking, "Samantha Elizabeth Walker, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes." Samantha was nodding her head frantically._

 _Everyone cheered and gathered around to congratulate the happy couple..._

"Just think about the honeymoon afterwards..." Jase wiggled his eyebrows. Logan didn't reply to that, he just glared at his brothers.

"We should have eloped... Like you and Yasmine..." Logan mumbled. Chuckling, Bruce handed him a small glass of beer to calm his nerves.

"It's a beginning of a whole new life." Bruce said. Just then the door burst open and a five year old girl in a pink dress with a blue ribbon around her waist came running in and jumped in to Logan's arms, saying hello to her father as she ran. The little girl's grandfather was not far behind her.

"Auntie Sam looks pretty." Anita told him.

"She does?" Logan asked.

"Like a Princess." Anita confirmed.

"Do I look handsome?" Logan asked.

"Like a Prince."

"She's ready..." John smiled at his oldest child. "You will be just fine, son. Don't worry about everyone else, just focus on Samantha and the priest." John calmed Logan down. Just then Raine came in to collect her daughter. She paused and smiled when she saw her oldest brother.

"You look handsome. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a hug. "I'm proud of all of my brothers." Raine, Logan, Jase, Ethan and Ryan went in for a group hug.

"No matter what we stick together." Ryan said. Nearly thirteen years old Ryan was nearly as tall as Raine... But not quite, he's the younger version of John. Ryan is with the Young Justice League. With the help of J'onn Ryan's powers are strong and more controllable.

Let's get this thing started." Ryan added. Ryan is holding Mathew who is the ring bearer. Anita is the flower girl, Raine is the maid of honour, Amy and Yasmine were the bridesmaids. Bruce, Logan, Ian, Ethan and John are the groomsmen and Jase is the best man.

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

Jase saw his oldest brother walking in to the cafeteria of the Justice League Head Quarters with a huge grin on his face. His wife was right next to him with a straight face.

"Ahh, there are the newlyweds... What's with the huge grin?" Jase asked.

"Yeah, that's terrifying." Ethan commented as he swallowed a sandwich.

"Honey, we're here to tell them some good news, not kill Batman." Samantha said. And Batman's head snapped up.

"You look like the Joker." Nightwing commented.

"Sorry, Sam and I got some news and I'm a bit petrified but happy at the same time..." Logan said.

"What's the news?" Superman asked coming over.

"I'm pregnant." Sam said with a huge grin. And a chorus of congratulations came from everywhere.

"We can celebrate later, right now there's an invasion coming on its way." Batman said and he walked past, not before clapping Logan on the shoulder.

The Justice League flew in to action.

Later that night after successfully stopping the invasion, they all went back to Logan's for a party. John raised his glass in a toast and looked at children with love and adoration, "To my wonderful children... Logan, Ethan, Jase, Raine and Ryan... All of you have been through more than anyone should, but together you fought against the darkness and won. I love you all very much, so does your uncle..."

Raine smiled at her uncle Ian who returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her.

"Logan, you have done the parenthood thing already. You raised your siblings, and look at them..." Logan stared at his brothers and sister who smiled and nodded.

"You raised them to be what they are today. You were there when they fell, you felt their pain. You got the fatherhood in the bag."

"But they are my siblings, and I am beyond proud of them. But this is my own child..." Logan said.

"It will hit you when you hold your baby for the first time." Bruce told him.

Clark nodded. "Take it from us." Clark added. Both Bruce and Clark held their children in their laps.

They partied, danced and drank (not much) that night. Logan stepped out on to the patio for a little bit of fresh air, he was soon joined by his brothers and sister.

"We made it..." Raine whispered. She was thinking what happened all those years ago. Before she met Bruce and the others, they have come so far.

"Yes, we did. And it's thanks to the Justice League." Logan said as he turned and saw the Justice League standing there smiling at them. They weren't in their disguises but they were there. John and Ian watched the siblings with pride and love.

The Winters siblings raised their glasses in thanks to the Justice League, who nodded their heads. And then Logan held out his hand and said, "We can face anything that stands in our way. And if one is in trouble, we have each other's backs. We have done once, we can do it again..."

Ethan put his hand on top of Logan's, then Jase put his hand over Ethan's, then Raine covered Jase's and Ryan covered hers with his and they screamed at the same time.

"Siblings forever." And then they gathered in to a hug again.

After a while they went back inside they hugged their Dad and John hugged them tightly. They hugged their Uncle Ian who hugged them just as tight as their father, and then they went back to their spouses. Ryan wrapped his arms around Raine who hugged him back and kissed his head. Anita was cuddling up to him.

"Ha, I'm the favourite Uncle." Ryan posted and Anita confirmed it by nodding and whispering sleepily, "favourite." And she squeezed his waist.

Raine, Logan, Ethan and Jase smiled.

After a while Anita fell asleep so Bruce put her in Ryan's room along with Mathew.

Raine noticed Bruce give Clark a nod and wondered what it was about. "Come Fly with me for a moment?" Clark asked. Raine looked to Diana who smiled and nodded.

Raine took Clark's hand they flew out the window. They ended up on top of the tallest part of the apartment building.

"Thank you for being there for me and my brothers..." Raine said as they sat down.

"No, it's us that should be thankful... If it weren't for you and your brothers, Diana and I wouldn't be where we are now, our relationship would still be a secret... And thanks to you and your beautiful children, Bruce would has changed, he is more happy than he ever was, and Batman isn't so- well Batman is still Batman that won't change, but he is more out with his feelings and emotions..."

"If someone told me years ago that I'd be married with two children, and a member of the justice league I would think that they were on crack or something, because I never would have believed it." Raine chuckled.

"It's thanks to Bruce and his stubbiness I wouldn't be here talking right now. And thanks to you and the League my brothers for giving a hand to pull us out of the dark place..."

Clark smiled at her. "It's what we're here for."

"Besides kicking butt." Raine added and Clark laughed.

Logan watched Bruce kiss Anita and Mathew on the head and shake Ryan's hand. "Thank you, Bruce." Logan whispered causing Bruce to turn and stare at him in confusion.

"For what?" Bruce asked coming back out to the others, closing the door slightly behind him.

"For being Batman." Logan wasn't good with words. "Thank you for being you. You never gave up on my family, you gave Raine her voice back, you gave her strength. You are stubborn, no matter how many times we have pushed you and the League away, you came back... Thank you."

Bruce smiled as he glanced at Ryan's door. "Thank you..." He said.

"For what?" it was Logan's turn to ask.

"For giving me a family... Raine, you, Ethan, Ryan, Jase, John and Ian... Samantha, Amy and Yasmine. Raine and your brothers, your Dad and your uncle, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your will to fight..."

"Here, here." Alfred agreed.

"That means a lot coming from you..." Logan smiled at his brother in law. Just then the Bat signal went was flicked on. Bruce turned to Logan.

"I think you and your siblings can handle this one." Bruce said.

"We will make you proud." Logan said as he jumped up.

"Call us if you need back-up." Diana said. Logan nodded and teleported to Raine and Clark. Jase woke Ryan up.

"Bruce is letting us handle it." He said as he gave Raine her Electric uniform. She changed quickly. The Winters siblings met Commissioner Gordon on the roof top of GCPD building.

"Where's Batman?" Gordon asked.

"League stuff." Electric replied.

"Breakout at Arkham. Killer Croc, Penguin, Riddler and Joker and Harley." Gordon told them.

"I got Harley, R, you go with J and stop Penguin, L, and E will go and get Killer Croc. We face the Joker together." Electric only said the first letters of their names.

They all caught the Harley who was breaking into a jewellery store, Penguin was in the old museum, Riddler was planting riddles for Batman, Killer Croc underground and was scaring everyone who was walking in the streets from below. The Winters siblings met up to face the Joker who was hiding in old Gotham.

"JOKER!" Electric called out and all she got was laughter over the speakers.

Ethan scanned the area. "There are men all over the place. At least half of them have night vision goggles. They all have rifles..."

"You're on sister." Logan whispered and Raine's hair went white as well as her eyes and she summoned storm clouds.

"Make them wet their pants sis." Ryan whispered with a cheeky grin. With a grin of her own, Raine's eyes widened and a loud bang rang over their heads. Some of the gunmen dropped their weapons in fright, and some of them actually wet their pants.

Logan teleported himself up behind each gunman one by one and got them in a hold that will knock them out without a sound. (Batman taught him out to do that."

Ryan used his telepathic powers and blocked the guns, giving Logan, Ethan and Jase the opportunity to knock them out cold.

"Electric, Joker is the old sawmill. Go get him." Ethan grinned at his sister. Electric nodded and flew full speed, breaking the window as she went through it, she punched the Joker right in the face.

Later Gordon thanked them for getting the criminals back behind bars before anyone was seriously injured.

Ryan rushed back to the others and told them what happened. "And when Raine summoned the thunder the gunmen wet their pants." Ryan was finished just as his brothers and sister made it back.

"You talk just as fast as the Flash runs." Jase joked. Ryan poked his tongue at him.

Everyone soon went to their own homes. Anita and Mathew are staying the night at Logan's. When Bruce and Raine made it home they bid Alfred a goodnight and they went to bed. As soon as the door closed Bruce pushed his wife up against it, and claimed her lips in a hot kiss. She could feel his aroused body.

Yasmine was straddling Jase after he let her win a wrestling match. She bent down and kissed him. Jase decided to let her stay on top, he ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her shiver in pleasure.

Ethan checked with Gordon to see if everything was all good. He then took Amy by the hand and led her in to the bathroom where the tub was full of hot water and candles lighting the room.

Logan and Sam held each other as they lay there in bed. Logan was rubbing Sam's stomach; they both have the biggest grins on their faces.

Ryan and Anita woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so they played and read for the rest of the night. Mathew was sleeping peacefully until Anita squealed in delight when she found a deck of cards. Mathew got up and glared at his sister as he walked out of the room. He went in to Logan's room. Logan picked up him and snuggled him in between him and Sam, the boy fell straight back to sleep. Logan saw the photo of him and his brothers and sister smiling at the camera, plucking it off the wall, he brought it back to the bed, he laid his head down on the pillow with a smile.

Ryan noticed the photo of him and his siblings on the night stand next to his bed... Ryan smiled happily at the photo. He picked Anita up and they jumped on to the bed and looked at the photo with a smile. "Mummy!" Anita pointed at Raine, making Ryan's smile spread even wider.

Raine laid down on the bed with her head resting on her husband's muscular chest. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone went off. She reached over Bruce's huge bulk. "Seriously Bruce, you can put a body builder to shame." She groaned as she grabbed her phone. Bruce chuckled and kissed her neck.

Raine opened the message she received. It was a picture of her and her brothers on the beach, they were playing in the water, Clark offered them to take a picture of them. Raine and her brothers gathered together and with an arm around each other they smiled for the camera.

Raine smiled at the memory. She turned to Bruce showed him the picture as she rested her head against his chest. She then sent them all a message.

 _ **Raine: Love you, my brothers.**_

And almost instantly she got three replies. All saying the same thing.

 _ **Love you, sister.**_

 _ **Once I'm in the mood for writing I can't stop...**_

 _ **Here is a little bonus chapter...**_

Closed their apartment door and pushed her up against it, hard. Diana didn't even wince from the impact. She could feel his hard muscled and aroused body pressed up against hers.

"Clark, there's something I need to tell you..." Clark pulled away from her neck and looked at her. Smiling, Diana took his head in her hands and gently pushed him down to her stomach, so his ear was pressed against her stomach.

"Listen." She whispered. Clark frowned and listens... and then he heard it... a tiny heartbeat... Grinning from ear to ear, Clark gathered in his arms and swirled her about.

"How far along?" He asked once he put her down.

"About a month... I didn't want to take the spotlight from Logan and Samantha..." Diana confessed. "And I tried to tell you multiple times but things just kept getting in the way..."

"It doesn't matter... Oh we have to tell everyone..." Clark said excitedly. Diana took him by the shirt and pulled him in to the bedroom.

"Later..." She said seductively. Clark didn't object.

The next day he told everyone. He called Bruce last. "Guess what..." Clark asked when Bruce picked up.

"Diana is pregnant again. Congratulations." Bruce replied.

Diana laughed when Clark's face scrunch up in annoyance. "Bruce, I really hate it when you do that." Clark growled. But the annoyed expression didn't last long, the grin took over.

"Congratulations, Clark, Diana."

"Thanks Bruce. You're a godfather again."

Bruce chuckled and they hung up. Clark gathered his wife up again carried her to the bedroom, their laughter turned into moans and groans of pleasure.

 _ **There you are; the last chapter. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **See you later...**_


End file.
